Heart of Shadows
by MalevolentDarkness16
Summary: Those with darkness in their heart usually receive a special visit from someone who can cast out that darkness. Kai Sasaki is one of those people. His childhood comes back to haunt him, increasing the shadows; but a group of sekirei manages to illuminate his heart. Will they succeed, will Kai's heart sink deeper into the shadows, or will the dim light find its fire and burn bright?
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 1: The Quiet Beginning

"I'm telling you I didn't do it," he stated. BAM! A fist collided with his face, sending the kid to the ground. He struggled to get back up on his feet, but the person who punched his stomped on his back to keep him in place.

"I've had enough of your lies!" The person shouted. "We know it was you who made Jake disappear. No one else had a motive except you; and now you're gonna pay."

The person grabbed the kid by the shirt and picked him. He cocked his back in uppercut position.

"We've had enough of you and your family in this town. It's always your fault that things go wrong in this town," he told the kid. "No one likes you anyway; I bet your family hates you now as well. With you gone, everything will be back to normal."

The kid didn't respond. Instead, he spit at the guy's cheek and shot daggers at him. This angered the person, making him cock his fist back more; but on the release, his arm was stopped.

"What the," the person stated. He looked to his left, only to be punched in the face by someone else. He let the kid go and stumbled back. There was a bruise on his cheek that was plainly visible. He gritted his teeth and found the one who hit him.

"Why you; what gives you the right to hit me?" He questioned.

"I should ask you the same thing. What gives you the right to beat up my friend?" The puncher asked back. The person rubbed his cheek with his hand and glared the one who punched him.

"Oh, so this is your friend huh? Well I'm sorry, but I don't care; it's because of him that Jake is missing," he stated. The guy helped held his out to his friend, but he didn't take it.

"Why? Why did you help me?" The kid asked.

"Because you're my friend; I'm aware of what happened and I know it's not your fault," the guy told smiling. The kid was surprised at what he said, but he managed to smile. He accepted the guy's help and was pulled back up to his feet.

"Thanks; Minato," the kid stated.

"Anytime Kai," Minato replied. The two shook hands and dealt with the person attacking.

Kai Sasaki is a twelve-year old young boy. He has short brown spiky hair and hazelnut eyes. Kai currently lives with his mother and father. Originally, Kai and his family came from America, but due to his parent's job transfer, he has moved to japan. It didn't take long though for Kai's life to change. Many strange happenings have occurred in the town Kai lives. From mysterious disappearance, to people even dying; and the worst part of it is, Kai is the sole suspect. Whenever something happens, it is Kai who is blamed. Kai being an 'outsider' and the fact that no one knows much about America sets him up; but it's quite the opposite really. Kai is a highly intelligent person just like Minato. He's able to speak Japanese just as good as the people who originally speak it. One of the worst parts, his own parents accuses him as well. They would always get calls from people saying what Kai hasn't really done and they would actually believe what they were told to the point where they would hit Kai for doing such things.

Kai though was always talented at solving puzzles. By using that talent, he has investigated the rumors and has found anyone missing and those who 'died' were actually faking to get him in trouble. People would apologize for the misunderstanding; but it didn't change the way Kai felt. On the way home, all Kai could think about was the mystery behind Jake's disappearance.

'Why is it that whenever something happens, I get blamed? I don't even do anything and yet I'm the one everyone accuses. It's just not fair.' Kai said in his head. Minato could feel the anger spiking in his friend. They have only known each other for a short while, but they've established a strong bond.

"Kai; it's okay," Minato told him. Kai shook his head no. He was always a quiet person and only talked when necessary. He know talks even less than he normally do. Kai was mistreated practically all his life. From being falsely accused to having his own parents think the same thing about him. The only friends he has that are loyal are Minato and Minato's younger sister, Yukari. It made him furious just thinking about it.

'Poor Kai; he doesn't deserve this.' Minato thought. They finally arrived home; but Kai refused to proceed any further.

"Minato," he called out. His sudden calling made Minato jump in surprise.

"Sorry man, but you scared me. What is it?" He asked Kai. Kai had his head down and fist tightened.

"Minato; I've decided to move away," he stated. Minato gasped at his response.

"Why Kai; there's no reason for you to do that," he replied trying to coax him out of his decision.

"I've made my decision. Why should I stay here when nearly everyone hates me for no reason?" Kai asked back. He looked at Minato.

"It's not fair Minato. Why should I be punished for something I never do? Why is it always I who is blamed. And when I do find out the problem, everyone apologizes as if nothing happened; but then turn on me once something happens again. I know I'm not originally from here, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. The only reason I'm here is because of my parents job; and even they think I'm nothing but trouble. My own parents accuse me just like everyone else; and I'm the one who is beaten or insulted. I've had enough of this pain. All I want is a normal life; but I can't even experience that right now. So in order to escape this darkness, I have to find the light. I'm sorry to spring this on you Minato. I know you're different from the others, but this is my decision; and I'm not changing it."

Minato was flabbergasted at Kai's speech. That was the longest Kai has ever talked to Minato, or probably at all. He knew he couldn't persuade him on this one, but he doesn't want Kai to leave. Minato sighed.

"I can't change your mind on this. I know how stubborn you can be when your mind is set on something; but do you honestly think moving away will help?" He asked Kai. Kai looked down at the ground and thought about what Minato said. He thought about it long and hard then looked back at his friend. Kai didn't respond and just nodded his head

Minato looked at his friend, and then smiled.

"If that's how you want to do things, then I can't stop you; but know that I'm always here if you need me," he said. Kai smiled back at him.

"Thanks Minato; I appreciate what you've done for me. Give my regards to Yukari okay?" He said. Minato nodded his head and the two fist bumped.

"Take care Kai; we'll meet again," Minato told him.

**Seven Years Later**

Kai Sasaki has arrived at the capital to check up his results for an exam to get into university. He searched the board for his name and results. It's been seven years since he's moved away. And in that time, he learned many things. He's grown taller and muscular. His hair was still the same spiky black; but in his seven years, things have changed for him. He escaped from his dark past; but some nights, he has haunting dreams that keep him up. His parents would talk to him, but he would never listen. He would always ignore their calls.

'If they think I'd listen to them, then they really haven't learned a thing.' He said. 'They didn't believe me then, so why should I listen to them now?'

Kai continued searching until he finally found it. To his amazement, he passed with flying colors; but something caught his eye. Right above his name was 'Sahashi.'

'Wait a minute; he can't be here.' Kai said in thought. He heard someone walk up beside him.

"Awesome; I can't believe I passed the exam," someone stated. Kai's eyes expanded at the sound of that voice. He turned his head, and standing beside him was an above average height and slim young man with messy black hair and gray eyes. His attire consisted of a white shirt and blue jeans. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. The person looked at him and smiled.

"It's been a while Kai," he said. Kai couldn't help but smile back and nodded his head.

"So you passed the exam too," he said.

Minato scratched the back of his head.

"I honestly thought I failed, but I'm glad I was wrong," he stated. Kai looked back the results and noticed that Minato's were higher.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, I came to enter the university," Minato told him. He got out his cell phone.

"Let me call my mom and tell her the news."

After Minato got his mom on the line, he and Kai started walking away from the university and sat on a nearby bench.

"Hey mom guess what; I passed my entrance exam. Uh-huh…uh-huh…huh? Why does she have to stay with me? Oh come on! Sigh, fine; but only for the time being," he said. "I love you too mom."

Minato hung up the phone and looked kinda sad.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked him. He smiled again and scratched his cheek.

"My sister is also coming to university; and she's staying with me for the time being," Minato replied. Kai chuckled a little.

"I'm glad you two are here; it's nice seeing familiar faces," he stated.

"Yeah, me too; so what have you been doing these past seven years?" Minato asked as they made their way to Minato's apartment. Kai just shook his head, telling Minato that nothing really happened; but that was all lie. Minato groaned.

"I see you're still silent. You can at least talk more now that I'm here. I mean come one man," he stated.

"I can't argue with that," Kai replied. The two finally made it to Minato's apartment, which was a small one bedroom and bathroom apartment. When Minato opened the door, he was suddenly hugged by a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes. Her attire was only a school uniform.

"Hey big brother," she greeted and stepped back. It was Minato's younger sister, Yukari Sahashi. She's one year younger than Minato.

"Hey there Yukari; you sure got here fast," Minato said. She put her hands on her hips and scanned the room.

"Well when mom told me the news, I wanted to surprise you. So this is your apartment; it's kinda small," she complained.

"Well I'm sorry it's not to your liking princess," Minato jokingly said. Yukari puffed her cheeks out from being teased, but then her eyes shot to Kai. Her eyes widened and a pink blush appeared on her cheeks. Yukari ran up to Kai and hugged him tightly.

"Oh it's great to see you again Kai; I've missed you," she stated. Kai smiled at her and returned her hug. Yukari moved back and studied Kai's 'features.' She had the same perverted eyes when she sees a boy of her type; and Kai was one of those guys. She had a little drool on her mouth that she constantly had to wipe off.

"You're looking really handsome Kai; you're still so adorable."

"Great; her perverted side has taken over," Minato stated. Yukari quickly regained composure and stared at her brother.

"I am not a pervert," she told him. Minato responded to that by ripping off Kai's shirt, revealing his entire torso. Blood shot out Yukari's nose and she fell back smiling.

"My point exactly," Minato stated. Kai put his shirt back on and helped Yukari stand up, but their faces were so close together that she got another nosebleed and passed out for a brief moment. Kai instead put her on the couch and put tissue in her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Sigh, and I have to deal with this for a while," Minato stated and face palmed himself. Kai looked at him and chuckled.

"What about you Kai? Do you have a place to stay?"

Kai nodded yes, making Minato groan again.

"Okay seriously, you need to talk more."

Kai looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Good luck," he replied.

"Well it's a start," Minato replied. Yukari suddenly shot up and looked around the room.

"Yep, this is real. The apartment is still small," she stated. Kai chuckled at her statement. The rest of the time, the boys helped Yukari or more like she ordered them to unpack and put her things away.

"Great job guys; we got everything put away in no time."

Minato was panting heavily.

"Who's this 'we'? Kai and me did all the work," he pointed out. Yukari put her hands on her hips.

"This called for a pair of strong men, not petite ladies," she retorted. As the two kept arguing, Kai was looking out the window. There was something haunting him still. Even though his friends are there, Kai still feels this agonizing pain inside him.

"Something wrong Kai?" Minato asked while playfully choking Yukari. Kai looked at siblings and shook his head at them.

"You're always a quiet person Kai so it's hard to tell what you're thinking."

Kai raised his hand, telling them not to worry. He noticed the time and decided to leave. The three exchanged numbers and addresses. With him gone, Minato decided to walk around while Yukari went to get documents to stay at a dorm for her university.

While Minato is walking through the capital, he notices the main building of Mid Bio Informatics or MBI for short.

"That must be some prodigy to found such a huge company," he said. He continues walking, until he felt the earth shake beneath him.

"What's going on? Is it an earthquake?"

"You there; get out of the way please. I can't move," Someone stated.

He looks around and then notices a girl falling towards him. It took him a while to comprehend what was happening, but when he did, he held his arms out and caught the girl; but they crashed into the ground.

"Ah, what the hell was that?" Minato asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I knew that building was too high to jump from," the girl said. Before anything else could happen, two more girls wearing what seemed to be S&M costumes appeared. They stood beside each other and intertwined their fingers. As a result, lightning magically conjured up.

"Did you honestly think you could out run us?" One of them asked. Minato was confused at what's happening.

'Are those girls seriously conjuring up electricity?' he pondered. 'What's going on here?'

Before he could say anything, he was grabbed by the collar by the girl who crashed into him and dragged him off at incredible speed.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" Minato shouted.

**Now to Kai**

Kai was walking to his apartment with a serious look on his face. The wind picked up and he started hearing footsteps approaching towards him. Kai stopped and looked around the area. He closed his eyes and listened to the surroundings, taking in everything that's going around. He heard the steps echo louder and quickly turned to match the direction where it coming too. He opened his eyes and saw four guys standing in front of him. Two had metal poles while the other had bats.

"Well look at this. Are you lost kid?" One asked. Kai paid them no mind and resumed walking to his apartment. The two with the poles got in front of them and blocked his path.

"Now that was very rude; we were only trying to help you find your way," the first one said. Kai turned around and saw another guy with a crowbar show up.

"I don't need help; my house is in this direction" Kai told them. He tried walking past the guys with the poles, but they blocked his path again.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone; you never know who could be out here," the leader said. Kai kept his back turned.

"There are people like you who pick on weaklings but are actually cowards," he stated. This made the guys get angry.

"Who are you calling cowards?" The pole guys asked. They pushed Kai with the poles; but he grabbed them and glared the guys. The two tried to pull back, but Kai's grip was too strong. He let go of the poles and the guys fell back. One dropped their pole and Kai grabbed it.

"You guys are cowards. To gang up on one person, and with weapons no less. That's why you're cowards," Kai stated. He heard footsteps running to him.

"We'll show you!" One of the guys declared. Kai closed his eyes again and listened to the wind. He listened to it carefully, feeling the shift and current. There was a sudden shift in the wind and Kai held the pole where the change happened. CLACK! A bat and the pole collided and its sound echoed. Kai was affected by the impact, but the guy stumbled back a little. Kai spread his legs out and twist his body. He twisted around and swung the pole, hitting the guy dead in the arm.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The guy shouted. Kai reopened his eyes and saw the guy on the ground holding his arm. The two from before rushed at Kai next. CLASH! The two poles hit each other, its sound screaming. The other guy ran around and went for the uppercut, but Kai blocked it with his bare head. He then thrust the pole back and hit the guy in the neck, making him crash to the ground and the smacked the other guy in the back of the neck. He hit the ground as well, leaving Kai and the other bat carrier and leader.

Kai decided to ditch the pole and threw it somewhere random. He looked back at the enemy, only to see the other bat carrier charging at him. The guy repeatedly swung at Kai, but he easily dodged each swing. The guy swung full force, but Kai quickly got behind him and tornado kicked him in the face. The guy slid across the ground and as Kai came to an 180, he blocked an attack by the leader with his arms. Kai wrapped his arm around the crowbar and kicked straight up. He hit the leader in the chin, making him release his hold of the bar and stumble back.

Taking the opportunity Kai rushed forward and elbowed the leader. Kai grabbed his arm and turned around. He pushed his weight forward and pulled the leader over him, flipping him on his back. The leader arched up on impact and lay on the ground. Kai didn't stay behind and left the guys on the floor as he proceeded to his place.

"That was incredible!" Someone stated. Kai stopped moving and looked behind him, only to see a girl dropped down in front of him. He got a good look at the girl and his mouth dropped when he saw how cute she was. She was a well-endowed young woman with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a well-developed body figure. Her attire consisted of a pink belly top with a golden star on the front and Capri jeans. She had a bright and cheerful smile across her lips.

"I'm glad I caught you. You were really awesome back there. To take on five people at once, I was really impressed," she stated.

"Thanks for the compliment," Kai said "May I ask who you are?"

She giggled at him and put her hands behind her back. She started walking around smiling.

'This guy, I get this really nice feeling from him. Not only did he take out five guys by himself, but he did it without breaking a sweat. I also feel a troubled feeling in him. My heart; it's calling out to him. It wants to be with him and help him. I've finally found him, my ashikabi.' The girl thought to herself.

She stopped suddenly and looked at Kai with a small blush on her face. She could see he was really focused on her, but not like trying to observe. More like, he is entranced by her. She giggled at Kai with a brighter blush.

"My name is Uzume; and I think you are my ashikabi," she stated.

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to my new sekirei story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I may not be able to upload this one as quick as Ice Chronicles, but do not worry; I can handle it. This will be my max story activation, meaning I will only be working on these two stories so hold your ideas if you have any. As for the story itself, shower me with your greatness. I will using Kai and Minato's perspective in this, but more of Kai because you know where everything is going by the way I did that scene. I hope you do enjoy the characters and I'm sorry if Minato is different in this story. This is how I wish Minato would be so I'm gonna stick with him. As for Yukari, I may have gotten her personality wrong so tell me how I can fix that. I also hope you enjoy and like Uzume's encounter. Again, if personality is wrong, then tell me how I should fix it. I won't say anything else except ENJOY!**

**PS. I don't own Sekirei in any way. I only own Kai Sasaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 2: Unexpected Entrance

After being crashed into and witness girls conjuring up lightning, Minato was being dragged away by the girl who just crashed into him.

'What the hell is going on? Who is this girl? And who were those lightning girls?' He pondered. After getting a far distance away, the girl stopped running and let Minato go. He catches his breath and then looks at the girl who dragged him off. Minato's mouth dropped instantly when he got a clear look at her. She was a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and brown hair with a little antennae strip at the top. Her attire consisted of a white gi with red string decorations, a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh white stockings. She was also wearing red combat gloves.

Minato couldn't help but stare at her, taking in her beauty.

'She's so cute; I can't believe I met a girl this cute.' He thought.

"Um excuse me," the girl said snapping Minato out of his thoughts.

"Uh yes, what is it?" He asked her. She had a beautiful smile on her face that kept Minato's eyes locked.

"I'm sorry about dragging you off like that. My name is Musubi; it's nice to meet you," Musubi greeted. Minato nodded his head and smiled at her.

"My name is Minato; and likewise," he replied.

'Man she's so cute; I have to be dreaming right now.'

While Minato was wrapped in his thoughts, Musubi started to feel weak. All of a sudden, she fell forward and collapsed from exhaustion. Minato noticed this and started panicking. He walked over to her and checked to see if she was okay.

"I guess she was tired," he said aloud. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?"

He saw the happy smile on her face and couldn't help but blush. He scratched the back of his head.

"I can't just leave her out here. I'm gonna have to take her to my apartment; all I have to worry about is Yukari and my landlord. But it should be alright if he doesn't see her."

Minato picked her up bridal style and carried her to his apartment. To his relief, Yukari was still gone and his landlord didn't notice him. Minato placed Musubi on the couch and watched her sleep.

'Okay, so first this really cute girl crashes into me, and then some other girls showed up summoning lightning. What's going on here?' Minato said in his head. Suddenly, he heard a mumbling sound and looked at Musubi. She was moving around and then sat up. She rubbed her eyes awake and then stretched her arms out.

"Ah, you're awake; I'm glad you okay eh," he said. He saw her breast bounced up when she stretched her arms out. Blood started rushing to his head and started coming out his nose. He quickly covered his nose and suppressed any perverted thoughts. Musubi looked at Minato and smiled.

"Oh it's you," she greeted. Musubi started scanning the room, wondering where she is.

"Where am I? I don't remember coming here."

Minato scratched his cheek.

"Well you collapsed after introducing yourself so I carried you here to my apartment," he told her. "I couldn't just leave you out there collapsed like that."

"Aww, thank you," Musubi said. Minato was about to reply, but

"BORBORYGMI!" Musubi's stomach growled really loudly. She blushed lightly and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I take it you're hungry," Minato said. Musubi nodded repeatedly. Three minutes later, there were burger wrappers in piles. Musubi was happily chewing on a hamburger that Minato gave her. Minato was watching her both impressed and infatuated. He was absolutely attracted to Musubi, but he believed she was too good for him. Either way, he was still happy to have met her.

"Do you like them Musubi?"

Her eyes were big and sparkly.

"Thanks so much Minato; I really appreciate it," she replied. Minato blushed at her cuteness. Musubi finished eating her fifth hamburger and smiled at Minato.

"Minato; I really wish my ashikabi was as kind-hearted as you."

Minato processed what she just said.

'Did she just say ashikabi? What is that?' He pondered.

Musubi kept shooting Minato gazes, but when their eyes meet, she quickly turns her head away. She couldn't hide the obvious blush on her cheeks or the smile across her lips. She placed her hands in front of her chest.

'What is this warm feeling inside my chest? It's making my body feel really hot. My ashikabi, he's here.' She thought. Musubi looked at Minato once more, and that's when her body started reacting in a certain way. Her blush brightened, her breathing became heavier, and her chest felt like it was about to explode.

"Musubi, what's the matter? Your face is red; are you getting sick?" Minato asked concerned. Musubi couldn't take it anymore and pinned Minato to the ground.

"Musubi? What are you doing?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast, surprising Minato and making him blush.

"Can you feel it Minato? My body feels so hot; and it's because I've finally found my ashikabi. I've finally found you. Minato, please cool me down. Please be my ashikabi," she confessed. Before Minato could grasp the situation, Musubi leaned closer and closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips to Minato's, expanding his eyes. During the kiss, Minato saw a symbol appear behind her and beautiful pink wings flashed, expanded, and fluttered. The kiss didn't last long; but to Minato, it felt like an eternity.

"Musubi; I,"

"Minato; you're now my ashikabi. I hope we be together for now and forever," Musubi stated.

**Onto Kai**

After Kai dealt with a few 'nuisances', he was stopped by a really cute girl, who goes by the name Uzume. Upon confrontation, Uzume has begun to feel a certain connection with Kai. Her heart is calling out to Kai, wanting to be his, and wanting to help him. Uzume has told Kai that he is her ashikabi, but he doesn't understand.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" Kai asked Uzume. She nodded her head.

"I said that you are my ashikabi," she repeated. Kai was still confused and scratched his head to show it.

'What the hell is she talking about? What's an ashikabi?' He pondered.

"I know you're confused, but if you let me explain, I can clear up the confusion," Uzume stated.

'Hmm, should I listen to what she has to say, or should I just brush it off. She did say I was hers, but what did she mean by that?' Kai wondered. 'Wait, could she mean that? But how? We barely know each other, so how could we have a relationship that deep. She is cute though and I'd be more than happy to date her, but this whole ashikabi thing is confusing. I'll listen to what she has to say.'

Kai looked back at Uzume and nodded yes. She smiled and proceeded towards him; until something flew at the two and soared past them. It hit the wall and sunk through the bricks. Kai and Uzume turned their heads and saw what seemed to be a blade.

"What the; it's a blade," Kai pointed out. "What's going on?"

Answering that question, two people came out of nowhere and proceeded towards Uzume and Kai. One was a young boy with beige and black hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt under a black jacket. His pants were also black and his shoes were mostly red with black designs. Beside him was a girl with dark hair in ponytails. She was wearing a white kimono with long semi-detached sleeves. She gave off a shy and insecure impression.

"Hello there," the boy asked. Kai shifted into guard mode and observed the two's movements.

"Who are you?" He asked. The boy smirked and looked at Uzume.

"I don't think that's important. However, what is important is the beautiful sekirei right there," the boy asked. Kai focused on that last word.

'Sekirei? What is that? Is he referring to Uzume?' He wondered. Uzume walked to Kai and stood beside him.

"You do know you just leaked out information," she pointed out. The boy shook his head.

'Information? What kind of information are they talking about?' Kai wondered.

"You called him your ashikabi, but you're not winged yet. So telling him this much is no problem," he replied. "Since he's not your ashikabi, I'm at liberty to have you to myself."

Hearing the boy say that made Kai narrow his eyes. He tightened his fist and decided to speak up.

"You can't have her."

"Oh? And why is that?" The boy asked. Kai responded to that by wrapping his arm around Uzume's waist and pulled her closer to him. She blushed from the sudden action and saw Kai showing a small blush as well, causing her to smile.

"She's with me and I refuse to give her up," Kai stated. Uzume was surprised by Kai's actions.

'He's going so far to keep me safe. Just what I'd expect from my ashikabi; he's definitely the one.' She said in thought.

"She technically isn't yours. She's still an unwinged sekirei so it's free game," the boy declared. "Shi; I want you to take her on and weaken her."

The girl stepped forward still nervous looking. Kai put his guard, but Uzume walked in front of him. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Let me handle this, m'kay," she said and winked at him. Kai only nodded his head and mouth dropped when he saw what she did. She ripped off her clothes, but she wasn't naked. She was instead wearing white silky veils that covered her most important parts. Her arms, legs, and midriff were completely exposed. Kai stared at Uzume speechless.

Shi crossed her arms and spread them apart; as a result, two long blades came out of her sleeves. Shi rushed at Uzume and swung her right blade. Uzume reacted by jumping over her and thrusting her arm out, sending a strip of her veils flying at Shi. She slashed at the right moments and cut the veils to ribbons. She then jumped up and came back down with a tiger slash. Uzume wrapped herself in her veils and let it take the damage. Shi cut the veils; however, Uzume was nowhere to be seen. Shi looked both left and right trying the find Uzume.

She heard something coming down and looked up, only to see Uzume with a drill like veil. Shi jumped out of the way in time, but Uzume followed up by throwing her veils and wrapped it around Shi's leg. She fell to the ground and Uzume jumped above her. She held her arm out and let her veils wrap around it. Another drill formed and she used gravity to increase her descent.

"Showl Lance!" She yelled. Shi quickly reacted and cut the veils holding her leg. She rolled out of the way, avoiding being pierced. Uzume hit the ground and caused a small crater to form under her.

Kai walked towards the boy with angry eyes.

'What did he mean by having Uzume to himself?' Kai pondered.

"You seem angry; did I cause this?" The boy asked.

"You said you wanted Uzume all for yourself. What did you mean by that exactly?" Kai questioned. The kid could see Kai's anger so he purposely tried to piss him off.

"I meant exactly what it sounds like," he replied. Kai tightened his fist again.

"So you just want to use and abuse her," Kai stated. The kid put his hand under his chin.

"I would never. Well she does have that sexy body. If men look at that, they wouldn't be able to resist such treasure," he said. Kai gritted his teeth.

"So you're just like the rest," he replied. This made the boy blink in confusion.

"What do you mean like the rest?" He questioned. Kai shot daggers at the boy.

"I've seen it all during my seven years here in the capital; and nothing has changed. I've seen how people treat their loved ones; and it irritates the hell out of me! I'm tired of people seeing others as their property and not as human beings. I know how deep the darkness lies in one's heart and I know what it does to them. You are no exception; I looked into your heart and saw how much darkness lies within. It's not strong, but it's strong enough for me to see," Kai explained. The boy didn't respond and started laughing.

"So you say you can see the darkness in one's heart. They say the darkness can make you stronger. I guess there's more in you. So how about we make a wager. We fight; and the winner gets the sekirei," he declared. Kai shook his head no, making the kid blink at him thinking he was an idiot.

"So you're just going to give her up?"

He shook his head no again.

"Uzume is not someone's property. She is a very beautiful person and she has the right to choose who she wants to be with. No one can decide but her; and if I'm not the one she wants to be with, then that's fine. But I will not let you make that choice for her," he said.

Uzume was still fighting, but she could hear every word Kai said. She heard every single word. The words' feelings, Kai's fire, and his compassion; Uzume felt them all. She was smiling at him, but also distracted. Taking the opportunity, Shi charged at Uzume and stabbed her in the shoulder. She then cut Uzume in the arm and kicked off her, sending her to the ground.

"Uzume!" Kai shouted. Uzume struggled to get back on her feet. Blood trickled down her arm and body. She held her shoulder with her hand and looked up at Shi.

"Uzume; are you alright?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it," she replied.

'You say that, but it only makes me worry more.' Kai said in thought. Kai tightened his fist in unknown anger. He looked down and saw his hand trembling.

'What is this? Why am I getting so angry all of a sudden? *Bump, Bump* My heart is beating faster. It feels like it trying to tell me something.'

"Save her; save the bird trying to find her home," someone said. Kai looked around in search of the voice, but the only ones there was him, the boy, Shi, and Uzume. It sounded like a female's voice. Speaking of female, he focused on Uzume again and saw Shi charging at her. Her ashikabi noticed Kai's unawareness and takes out a knife. Quietly, he proceeds to Kai and then rushes at him.

"You shouldn't look away from me!" He yelled. The ashikabi stabs the knife; but Kai reacted by back flipping behind him.

"What."

Kai landed perfectly and grabbed the boy's knife arm. Kai quickly disarmed him and pulled him back. He starts spinning around, spinning the boy with him.

"You shouldn't yell when sneak attacking!" Kai stated enthusiastically. Kai did one more complete circle and let the ashikabi go, throwing him towards the girls. Shi cocked her arm back; but her ashikabi crashed into her.

"Yaaaahhh!" She squealed. The two slid across the ground, allowing Kai to run to Uzume. He put his hands on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. A pink blush was visible on her cheeks but Kai didn't notice. She felt her heart race. She was too infatuated to speak and could only nod yes. Kai sighed in relief. He then surprised Uzume by picking her up bridal style. He didn't explain himself and started running away. Kai ran with incredible speed, jumping over objects and dodging people.

He didn't slow down for a second and just kept running. The same feeling in Uzume's heart return even stronger and her breathing intensified. She tried calming down, but it only resurfaced in a much stronger passion.

'My body; it's really heating up. I can't control my breathing anymore; and my heart feels like it's about to burst.' She said in her head.

Kai finally got her to his apartment, which consists of a two bedroom and one bathroom suite. He let her walk and opened the door.

"Go sit on the couch so I can bandage your wounds," he told her. Uzume nodded and walked inside. She scanned the room and saw how clean and organized it was. While she sat on the couch, Kai was tending to her wounds. The arm wasn't bad, but she was stabbed deep in the shoulder. He applied the required medicine to stop the bleeding and wrapped the wounds in bandages.

The entire time, Uzume felt her chest tightened. Her heart raced faster and she kept avoiding eye contact with Kai. He finished applying the bandages.

"Okay, that should do it," he told her. Uzume had her back turned and hands in front of her chest.

"Thank you for saving me; I really appreciate it. It's what I expected from my ashikabi," she replied. Uzume finally turned her head and looked at Kai with captivated eyes. Her blush was indeed brighter, but Kai again didn't notice.

"About that Uzume; I still don't get it. What exactly is a hmpf,"

Uzume interrupted him by pressing her lips to his. She could feel her body starting to cool down and experience a nice and warm feeling. Her heart resumed it's normal beating, but Kai's was beating so fast from the kiss. That's when it happened. Kai witnessed a strange symbol flash from Uzume's back and out came white veil like wings. The kiss was broken, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

Uzume smiled at Kai while he was dumbstruck. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him again.

"Kai; you're my ashikabi; for now and forever," she told him. Kai regained focus but couldn't hide the obvious pink on his cheeks.

"I-I still don't understand what an ashikabi means," he said.

"Then I'll be happy to explain," someone stated. Kai heard the voice and looked around the room.

"I'm over here."

Kai pinpointed the voice and saw on his TV, a slender and bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He was wearing nothing but white. He had a white suit and white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves, and robe. Kai scratched his head confused and then went for the remote. He was about to turn the TV off until,

"Don't press that button!" The man shouted. Kai jumped in surprised and dropped the remote as a result. The man straightened his glasses.

"Hello there Kai Sasaki, Uzume," the man greeted.

"Hello there director," Uzume said and waved. Kai was even more confused. For one, Uzume knows this guy. And second, he's talking to them through the TV. Kai studied the man carefully, and then finally realized who he was.

"Wait a minute; you're Hiroto Minaka, founder of MBI," he stated. Minaka smiled happily and clapped his hands.

"Very good Kai; it's good to see you remember who I am," he said. Kai nodded his head and continued listening to the CEO of MBI.

"Now then; I'm a very busy man so I'll make this quick," Minaka told him. "First off, congratulations on winging Uzume; I think she has chosen a great ashikabi. Secondly, upon winging her, you are now entered in a very legendary game. This game is known as the Sekirei Plan. As of right now, one hundred and eight sekirei have been released into the capital. Those sekirei must scourer the capital and search for their ashikabi."

That's the word that kept confusing Kai.

"Now you're definitely wondering what an ashikabi is. Ashikabi's are humans with unique genes that allow them to wing a sekirei whom are destined to serve them. The only way to wing a sekirei is through exchanging saliva between sekirei and their ashikabi. This will result in a sekirei's winging and make them yours," Minaka elaborated. Kai nodded his head now finally understanding everything.

"Now then; as for the rules of the game, they are quite simple. All you have to do is be the last one standing. You have to guide your sekirei to the top and be the last ashikabi with sekirei. As for the number of sekirei, you are allowed to have as many as you want; however, no matter how many sekirei you have, only one can come out victorious."

Kai expanded his eyes in surprise, knowing that he will have to watch pointless slaughter.

"And for the last piece; you are forbidden from leaking this information out. If you so much as utter a word about this to any individual, I will send the military forces after. Do I make myself clear?" Minaka threatened. Kai nodded his head yes, making Minaka smile again.

"Now go Kai and reach the Heavens! Go forth and create your own legend!"

The TV turned back off and Minaka was gone. Kai and Uzume sweat dropped after hearing Minaka's last phrase. Kai scratched the back of his head and turned towards Uzume, only to be kissed on the lips by her. She broke the kiss and smiled at her new ashikabi.

"Do you understand everything now?" Uzume asked. Kai nodded yes while blushing, making Uzume giggle.

"You're so cute when you're blushing. Now then, I have a question for you. What do you think of me?"

Kai just looked at her confused.

"Let me rephrase that. I am a being called a sekirei, or what you call an alien. Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings. Sekirei are similar to humans in many ways. The major differences are our sekirei crest, abnormal abilities, and heightened senses. Sekirei are stronger, faster, and more resilient than humans. While saying that, we depend on the bond with our human ashikabi. So, now that you know this Kai, does anything change how you feel about me?"

Kai thought about her question. He processed everything that was given to him in his head. When he finished, he surprised Uzume by kissing her. She looked at Kai as he blushed embarrassed.

"As long as you want to be with me, then I too will do my best," he stated. Uzume smiled happily and hugged Kai, making them fall down on the couch.

**Elsewhere, at the top of MBI**

Hiroto Minaka is standing on the roof of his building, watching the town with anxious eyes. He holds out his hands and starts laughing.

"At last, a new legend is about to unfold. One hundred and eight sekirei have been dispersed! Now fight! Fight for your ashikabis, which you have chosen and guide them to the heights of the Heavens. One shall obtain the faith of the world! Now go! Let the new legend begin! Show me, who deserves the power of the Gods!" He announced. "Let the new age of the Gods commence!"

**A/N: Here you go guys; I'm sorry if it's short, but I'm just getting the basic stuff out of the way. I will do longer chapter after finishing the generic stuff so please don't complain. I think this story will be amazing; but I'm gonna need all of you to help. It's your ideas, your words, and your entertainment that I'm able to do this. One is strong alone; but united, and we can change the world. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 3

Every morning, a great ball of light rises into the dark sky. Its light shoots sunbeams in all directions, illuminating the entire half with graceful colors. With each second, the sky changes from night to day. The moon has said its goodbyes and the sun have taken its place high in the beautiful azure sky.

Even though the sun has risen, Kai was still fast asleep dreaming. He was walking through some kind of building, but the halls were dim and he could barely see. There was something about the place that made Kai feel uncomfortable. He stopped and looked around, but had no idea where he was. He put his hand over his chest and felt a light pain in his heart. Kai could tell someone was in pain; but who.

'What is this, this pain I'm feeling? It's not mine; but it's like I can feel someone else's.' He said in thought. He took another step forward; as a result,

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Kai immediately turned towards the scream; however, many spikes started rising from the ground at an incredible pace.

'What the hell. What's going on?' He pondered. The spikes closed in on Kai.

'Whatever it is, I better get out of here.'

Kai took off running in the opposite direction. He didn't look back at what was chasing him and just kept running full speed. The place itself started to shake and parts of the wall and ceiling began falling down, forcing Kai to maneuver through the obstacles. He jumped over a table, landed on a pile of debris, and flipped over another pile of debris, landing safely on his feet and taking off running again. Some of the debris blocked his path, making him unable to proceed forward. He turned around and saw the spikes getting closer and closer; until it impaled him.

Kai immediately opened his eyes and shot up. He was wheezing heavily with sweat falling down his face. He wiped it off and held his hand over his forehead. That dream left an insignia in Kai's mind.

'What was that about? That dream…it felt so real.'

"ZZZZZZZZZ," sounded in the room. Kai heard the noise and looked beside him. The moment he did his eyes widened and a small blush started forming on his cheeks. Sleeping beside him was his newest sekirei, Uzume. However, she was sleeping in only her bra and panties. Kai quickly jumped back, but forgot he was in his bed so he fell backwards.

"Wha!" He exclaimed. With quick reflexes, he managed to catch himself with his hands and land on his feet. Kai sighed in relief and looked at the girl sleeping in his bed. She was now lying on her back, allowing Kai to get a good view of her cleavage. He quickly turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Okay; so my very beautiful sekirei is sleeping in my bed. If I was some other guy, I would definitely take advantage of the situation; but I'm glad I'm not some other guy," he said aloud. The noise still didn't wake Uzume so Kai had to wake her up himself. He would reach forward, but she would move around and cause her breasts to sway making him pull back. Kai took a deep breath and tried one more time. She didn't move this time to his relief and he gently shook her.

With enough shakes, she started mumbling. Her eyes slowly started opening. Kai moved back a little to give her room and Uzume sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms out then rubbed her eyes.

"Man I slept great; that's the best I've ever slept," she stated. Uzume made eye contact with her new ashikabi and smiled.

"Good morning Kai; did you sleep well?"

Kai didn't respond and nodded his head smiling. Uzume crawled to him and greeted him with a good morning kiss, causing her white veils wings to flash and brighten the room. They separated and she continued smiling at him. However, Kai refused to make eye contact from the fact that he could see her cleavage perfectly and her panties full view.

"Uzume; I'm not complaining or anything, but why were you half-naked in my bed?" He asked. Uzume smirked.

"Would you have preferred if I slept fully naked?" She asked back. Kai immediately shook his head back and forth.

"No! Half-naked is fine; I was just asking," he replied. Kai sat down next to her still red.

"Well I better wash up; I'll leave you to your dirty thoughts," Uzume stated. Kai turned his head and saw Uzume laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding; I just like teasing you."

That still didn't make Kai feel better. While Uzume was in the shower, Kai still thought about that dream he had. The place and that scream; it made Kai wonder, what happened in that building that caused it.

Uzume stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

'Hm, Kai is a strange person. He can be serious one second and then completely nervous the next. Though I find that part of him cute; he's a really nice guy.' She thought. After Uzume put her clothes on, her phone went off.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Uzume, where were you?" Someone questioned. Uzume finally remembered that she never went home last night and stayed with Kai.

"Sorry about that Miya; I was just with someone," she replied. Uzume filled Miya on what's been happening, surprising her when she found out Uzume finally found her ashikabi.

"So you finally found yourself an ashikabi. What's his name?" Miya asked. Uzume giggled when asked that.

"His name is Kai Sasaki," she revealed.

"Kai Sasaki huh? That's a pretty interesting name," Miya replied. "When you come back to the inn, bring him along with you. I would like to see what he's like."

"Alright; but I should let you know that he doesn't talk much. He will talk when necessary so don't get mad if he doesn't say anything. I'll see you soon," she said. They hung up the phone and Uzume exited the bathroom. She found Kai in the living room sitting in the middle with his eyes closed and legs crossed.

'Hmmm, I wonder.' She said in her head. Uzume tiptoed over to Kai and stood right behind him. She slowly reached forward and was about to grab him; until Kai suddenly grabbed her. She jumped in surprise and fell on the couch. Kai handspring himself up and looked at Uzume, who was laughing and rubbing the back of her head.

"I thought I could scare you, but I was the one who ended up scared. Anyway, I was on the phone with my landlord and I told her about you. She said she wanted to meet you. Will you come with me to meet her?"

Kai just shrugged his shoulders and nodded yes. Uzume walked to Kai and looked at him.

"Why do you stay silent Kai? Are you afraid to talk to me?" She asked. Kai shook his head no, but it didn't convince Uzume. She looked at the ground sad.

"Then why do you stay silent? You only talk to me when it's necessary, but other than that, you're silent. Are you sure it's not me?"

Again, Kai shook his head no. Uzume looked away from him still sad. He put his hands on her shoulder, making her eyes meet his.

"I don't stay silent because of you Uzume; it's just how I act. I promise it's not because of you," he reassured.

"Is that really true?" She asked. Kai was about to nod yes but he refrained.

"It's true," he told her instead. Uzume listened to his words and smiled again. She closed her eyes and waited for Kai to act. Taking the hint, Kai leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short, but they conveyed their feelings in that one kiss.

"Come on, let's go see your landlord," Kai told her. Uzume linked her arm with his and the two walked out Kai's apartment.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Minato has woken up to the same surprise, seeing Musubi **completely **naked next to him. He had to put tissues in his nose to stop the bleeding. He looked at Musubi and couldn't help but smile when he saw that cute smile across her lips.

**Yesterday**

Minato and Musubi have received the rules about the Sekirei Plan from Minaka. Minato was a little scared when Minaka threatened to send the military if this stuff gets out. When the TV turned back off, Minato scratched his head.

"Well I can't tell Kai about this; but knowing him, he'll figure something out," he said aloud. Musubi was watching Minato panic and felt terrible about it. She had her head held low.

'He seems scared; did I cause this? Is he regretting having me as his sekirei? Does Minato hate me now?' She pondered scared of the truth. Musubi started twiddling her thumbs and kept quiet.

"Musubi, are you alright?" Minato asked her. Musubi stopped moving her fingers and looked at her ashikabi. She was still scared to ask him.

"Minato; do you regret being my ashikabi?" She finally questioned. Minato was surprised by her sudden question but saw the expression in her eyes. Minato smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Musubi. It's just this is happening so suddenly and I haven't gotten used to it yet," he told her. Minato took her hand in his.

"I'm not sure on what to do Musubi; it's still new to me. But I can promise you that I don't regret being with you Musubi."

She held her free head in front of her chest and a pink blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Really? You mean that Minato?" Musubi asked. Minato surprised both of them by kissing Musubi's forehead. Minato looked into Musubi's eyes and vice versa.

"The better question Musubi; do you regret becoming my sekirei?" He suddenly asked. Musubi was taken aback by his unexpected interrogation. She hugged Minato tightly, surprising him.

"M-Musubi? I uh, I um," he stuttered to get out. Musubi looked up at him with gleaming eyes. Minato was lost in her cuteness and let instincts take control. Slowly, he leaned closer and Musubi followed suit. The distance closed between them and their lips pressed against each other. Minato cupped Musubi's cheek and deepened the kiss. Her wings took flight and irradiated the room. After a moment, the two separated and smiled at each other.

It was a good thing the kiss ended soon, because Yukari walked right in after it happened.

"Hey Minato; I managed to get some…of…the…documents," she said walking into the living room and seeing Minato and Musubi. Minato quickly stood up and looked at Yukari then back to Musubi.

"Yukari, uh, I can explain," he said. Yukari kept her eyes peeled at Musubi, checking out her every features. Like with Kai, she started getting this perverted look in her eyes after getting a good look at her breasts. Yukari shook her thoughts away and looked at her big brother with crossed arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Minato?" She interrogated. Minato thought desperately for an excuse.

'What am I supposed to tell her? The Sekirei Plan is a secret.' Minato thought.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Yukari stated.

"WHAT?" Minato replied. He immediately came up with an idea.

"I mean yes, this is my girlfriend, Musubi."

Musubi walked next to Minato.

"Minato, what does girlfriend mean; I thought I was your seki-…"

Minato covered her mouth and chuckled nervously. Yukari put her hand under her chin.

'Minato is acting suspicious about something. What is it though?' She wondered. Minato whispered in his sekirei's ear,

"Musubi; don't forget that the Sekirei Plan is a secret. Yukari or anyone isn't allowed to know."

"Oh yeah; I forgot about that," she replied. "I'll be careful."

Minato sighed in relief and faced his sister.

"Okay Yukari; I know you want me to explain so here it is. This is Musubi, as of today, she's my new girlfriend. I met her while walking one day," he told her. "Musubi, this is my younger sister, Yukari."

Musubi walked up to Yukari and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Yukari; I hope we get along," she stated smiling. Yukari was too focused on the size of her breasts to pay attention. She was opening and closing her hands.

"Nice… to… meet you too… Musubi; I hope we get along as well," she replied.

'Holy crap! Those are impressive breasts. I wonder how they feel; I really want to feel them.' She thought.

Musubi giggled.

"Minato your sister is so cute," she told him. Minato just scratched the back his head. All of sudden,

"SAHASHI!" Someone exclaimed. Minato flinched at the tone and face palmed himself.

"Crap! It's my landlord. If he finds Musubi here, we'll be kicked out," he told the girls.

"I'll hide her in your room while you deal with him," Yukari replied. Minato nodded his head and watched Yukari pull Musubi along with her. Once they were out of sight, Minato opened the door and saw his landlord standing right outside.

"Hello sir; is everything alright?" He asked him.

"I heard commotion. Do you have a girl in there?" He interrogated. Minato nodded his head no.

"Of course not, sir; do you honestly think a girl would want to waste their time with me?" He asked back. His landlord thought about that question. That's when Yukari suddenly walked out, alarming the landlord.

"I knew it! You do have a girl living with you!" He yelled.

"Don't you remember sir? I told you that my sister would be staying with me until she can finish preparing to move into her dorms," Minato reminded. The landlord nodded his head, but still kept a skeptical look about him.

"I do remember you telling me that. Hmm, I'll allow it this time; but if I find out you're hiding something, pack your bags and get out," he stated. The landlord walked away and the siblings high-fived each other on a good job.

"Alright, he's gone now," Yukari said. She looked at Minato, who had his arms crossed.

"What?"

"What did you do to Musubi while you were in there?" He questioned. Yukari flinched at the question. She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Don't play dumb," Minato demanded. She sighed.

"Okay; I probably, maybe, sort of felt her breasts," she revealed. BAM! Minato smack her on the head.

"OWWW! What was that for?" Yukari interrogated.

"Who gave you permission to feel my girlfriend?" Minato asked.

'Hm, girlfriend; never thought I would be saying that word.' He said in his head.

"Oh come on Minato; it was a girl thing. I was only comparing them," Yukari told him.

"Yeah right; I know how you act. I doubt that was your only motive," he replied. They started walking back inside; however, unaware to them; their landlord was listening in on their secret, gritting his teeth.

"I knew it; I knew he was hiding something," he said.

* * *

**Back to Kai**

Kai and Uzume have just arrived at a classic two level Japanese style house. On the sign next to the door, it read 'Welcome to Izumo Inn.'

"This is the place; I live right here," Uzume told him. Kai nodded his head and Uzume rang the doorbell.

"Coming," a female voice answered. Uzume tapped Kai on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"A little heads up; don't make the woman you see answering the door angry. I am completely serious about this," she warned him. Kai held up a hand and nodded his head. Uzume sighed at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know it would better if you talk."

He snickered and shook his head no. That's when the door opened with a woman standing behind it.

"Oh, why hello there; I assume you're the guy Uzume told me about," she said. The woman was a slender yet shapely young woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist length purple hair with short bangs. She was wearing the traditional Japanese style attire of a Miko that included a purple hakama, a white Haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals, and a white ribbon that held her hair in place.

"Hey there Miya; I brought him like you wanted," Uzume spoke up. Miya and Kai bowed to each other.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Miya Asuma," Miya introduced.

"My name is Kai Sasaki; and the pleasure is mine," Kai greeted. Miya put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"He's a well-mannered person; it makes me wonder how he ended up you Uzume," she said. Uzume linked her arm with Kai and stuck her tongue out at Miya.

"I'll have you know that we get along perfectly; and Ren thinks I'm very beautiful. Isn't that right Kai?" She asked. Kai didn't respond and had his head turned away. The girls could see the small pink on his cheek, telling them that he was embarrassed a little.

"See? He agrees with me."

"I don't think that means he agree," Miya teased. Kai gathered his thoughts and look at Miya.

"It's true," he spoke up. Miya rested her head on her palm.

"I think Uzume is a very great and beautiful woman. Even though we've been together for only a day, I know she's a kind girl. I get nervous around her because she's so enchanting. And it's sometimes hard for me to say things that don't make me sound like an idiot."

Miya was amazed at Kai's speech. She watched Uzume rub her head against Kai's shoulders with a happy smile. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well I'm glad you think that way about her," she told him. "Come on inside; I have someone you should meet."

Kai nodded yes and followed Miya inside. The inside of the inn had the typical paper walls and tatami flooring. They followed Miya until she opened the door to the backyard. The wind was now blowing and a sweet scent roamed the air. Kai looked straight ahead of him and saw someone standing on the patio. Miya walked to the person and whispered in their ear. The person turned around and looked at the guests before them. The person was a man with messy hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat.

"So you're Kai Sasaki?" the guy asked. Kai nodded his head.

"Kai is such a badass," Uzume stated. "When I first met him, I saw him take on five guys by himself. He was in total control."

"I see. Nice to know an ashikabi knows how to take care of himself and doesn't rely on his partner all the time." the man resumed. He got a closer look at Kai, especially his face. When he noticed something, he hammered his fist into his palm.

"Yeah, it's coming to me now. After I heard your name, I knew it sounded familiar."

After hearing that, Kai glared at the man.

"Now there's no need to shoot daggers," he responded. He held his hand out. Kai was cautious at first, but could sense the guy had no hostile intent. He accepted his gesture and shook his hand.

"My name is Takehito Asuma," he introduced. Kai pointed to the two with the same surname.

"So then, you two are…"

Takehito nodded yes and smiled.

"Yes, we are husband and wife," he stated. "But on to more important matters. I now remember who you are. Don't you have a relative working at MBI? I am one of the higher ups there."

Kai was deciding whether or not he should answer that question. Again, he tried to sense any hostile intent, but he sensed nothing. Even so, he remained vigilant. He nodded yes.

"I have a cousin who works there," he responded.

"Mmm-hmm, I know who he is; and he's been wanting me to relay a message to you," Takehito replied. "He said it was from your parents."

That's the one word Kai never wanted to hear. He tightened his fist upon the mentioning of his parents. Takehito noticed this and felt something in Kai that he's never seen in a person. He felt something escalating.

'This kid; he's giving off a lot of anger. All I did was mention his parents; and yet his anger is at this level. I say; he's close. But how long will it take?' He wondered.

"My parents; what did they say?" Kai asked in an angry tone. Uzume had a worried look on her face.

'Kai; what's wrong? I can sense your anger.' She said in her head. Uzume placed her hand on Kai's shoulder. His head turned to look at her and he could see the concern in her eyes. He nodded his head and took a deep breath. To make sure, Uzume wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Kai accepted the hug and embraced her back.

"Thank you Uzume," he said. She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"Kai; I can see you have a problem with your parents so I will only say what they gave you," Takehito told him. Kai focused on Takehito and listened to what he had to say.

"That apartment you're staying at is not an apartment. It's a house they bought to make you more comfortable or something along those lines."

Kai tried his best to hold back his rage but he could feel himself slipping. He hugged Uzume tighter.

"I understand. Thanks for telling me," he replied. Kai finally managed to calm down and let go of Uzume.

"Well I now need to move things around."

"Hey Kai," Miya called out. "I heard Uzume say that you took down five guys at once. Can you tell me about that please?"

Kai nodded in agreement.

"I was walking to my apartment after saying goodbye to some old friends. When I was about half-way there, these guys showed up. I just ignored them, but they blocked my way. I knew their type; they act tough, but they're actually cowards. Each one had a weapon and I ended up having to disarm them. After knocking them out, I resumed walking; but then Uzume dropped down and greeted herself," he explained.

"And it was still awesome. Kai, how strong are you really?" Uzume asked. Kai simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you serious? You don't know how strong you are?"

He shook his head yes.

"No way."

Uzume nudged his arm and grinned.

"I bet you're just saying that to build suspense."

Kai couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh yeah!" Uzume exclaimed. Her sudden exclamation surprised Kai.

"Kai; I have decided to move in with you. Since you are now my ashikabi, it's only right that I stay with you."

He couldn't deny that logic; and having such a beautiful woman living with him would be great.

"I can't argue with that. Do you want to pack up now or wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

"She'll be ready tomorrow," Miya interrupted. "I have something I need to discuss with her today. You can pick her up tomorrow."

Kai nodded.

"I see. Then I'll go on ahead Uzume. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He turned to the landlords and bowed.

"And it was nice meeting you two."

"Likewise," Takehito replied. "You're gonna have your work cut out for you with this one."

Kai chuckled and scratched the back of his head. They said their goodbyes and Kai started to leave.

"Kai," someone called out. He turned around, only to have Uzume jump at him and kiss him.

"You forgot our goodbye kiss. I'll forgive you this time, but don't let it happen again," she teased. His face was red from the sudden surprise. He said yes as Uzume giggled. She walked inside the inn and winked at Kai after blowing him a kiss. Kai was still red, but he was smiling at the same time. He left the residence.

While inside the inn, Takehito, Uzume, and Miya were talking about Kai. He told the ladies what he saw in Kai. It made Uzume confused.

"So you're saying Kai has an incredible amount of anger built up inside him. Now that you mention it, he did get really angry when you mentioned his parents," Uzume pointed out. Takehito nodded his head.

"Something must've happened to make Kai that angry. Something must have happened between them; it's the only logical explanation," he stated.

"So what do you suppose did happen?" Miya asked. Takehito thought about it for a while. He sighed after coming up with nothing.

"I don't know. Only Kai can tell us; and I doubt he would," he said. Uzume looked at the ground.

"Poor Kai; and I just thought he was a quiet person," Uzume spoke up.

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Takehito said. Uzume looked to her left.

'If he finds out about me, how will he react? Should I tell him? No; if I tell him, it'll only make things worse."

Before heading to his 'new' house, Kai decided to make a little detour. As he walked, Kai tried to suppress his rage.

'They still haven't learned. Buying me a house just to make me comfortable, it was not out of the kindness of their hearts; it was just so they could get back on my good side.' He said in his head. Kai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

'I won't let them come back; I needed them before, but they only made things worse. My parents and they are the reason why I'm always angry.'

He looked at his fist and saw it rising again.

'No; I have to keep it under control.'

Kai arrived at the park and decided to walk the trail to clear his head.

'No matter what, it will still turn out the same; and I won't fall for their tricks.'

He kept walking through the park; but he suddenly stopped when he felt a dark feeling. Kai looked around the area he was in and followed his feeling. When he went in the right direction, Kai felt the dark feeling grow. Kai kept going until he made it to the heart of the park, where the feeling was the strongest. He looked around and tried pinpointing the person but couldn't isolate it down to just one.

Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on the surroundings and tuned out anything that didn't meet the requirements. He listened to the trees, he felt the wind, he heard its heart, and finally pinpointed the person. He shot around and found them sitting on a bench; however, he never expected the person to be a beautiful woman. She had short light hair and her expression looked depressed. Her clothing included a white shirt with long flowing sleeves similar to kimonos. The shirt showed off most of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi held the shirt against her body. There were chains that bounded the clothing above her breasts together. It looped around her neck and went down between her cleavage.

The thing that caught Kai's attention was the sekirei mark adorning her forehead.

'That mark; it's the sekirei insignia.' He thought. Kai stared at the woman mesmerized. Without realizing, Kai proceeded to the woman and stopped directly in front of her. She noticed his presence and looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Kai was sent a vision. He was back at the mysterious building. He looked at the halls and interior design. He recognized the surroundings and proceeded where he left off.

'Is that sekirei showing me this? If so, then what is this place actually?'

Kai remembered the hall where that scream came from and ran down the corridors. He saw many doors, but they were all locked. At the end of the hall was a light that Kai followed. When he made it to the end, he found himself in an examination room with all kinds of high tech machinery. He couldn't make out what they were, because most of them were tools he's never seen before.

"Okay; let's see. How am I supposed to do this?" someone asked. Kai found the voice and saw two people. One looked like a doctor; but the other one was the sekirei he found sitting on the bench. He studied her closely and found something different.

'The sekirei mark; it's not on her forehead. What does this mean then?' He pondered. Kai closely watched her as the person performed some odd procedures to her.

"Sigh, how do they even do this?" the man complained. He kept messing around; until the sekirei suddenly shot her eyes open.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She bellowed in agony. The sekirei started squirming on the table and then fell on the floor. She continued screaming in excruciating pain. The man went over to her.

"What's happening?" The man questioned. Upon closer inspection, Kai could see the sekirei mark on her back glowing. The insignia disappeared from her neck and then mysteriously reappeared on her forehead.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

She arched up violently; as a result, many large ice stalagmites started rising around her. The sudden action knocked the man back; however, he was too slow to react. He ended up being stabbed brutally in the chest, stomach, and head; his blood flying all over the room. The ice kept spreading as screams filled the room. Then some time has passed after the incident. Kai was in another place at probably another time. Kai saw the woman on the ground, but she was covered in bruises. There was a man standing over her glaring daggers at her.

"You worthless being! Those who are worthless should be gone! You're a failure!" The man yelled. The woman was looking at the ground terrified. Her expression was fear.

Everything started fading and Kai regained control of reality He looked at the sekirei in front of him.

"Who are you?" She questioned. Unconsciously, Kai cupped her cheeks and placed her head in his chest. He held her head close and stroke her hair.

'Why did I just do this? I just felt so much pain and loneliness within her that I couldn't help it.' Kai thought.

"I'm sorry about the sudden action. I just felt the pain in your heart and it called out to me," he told her. He put his hand her shoulder kneeled so they were level.

"Who are you?" She repeated. Her face was blank her eyes showed much pain.

"My name is Kai; and I know that you're a sekirei," Kai responded. She tilted her head while studying Kai. Her eyes never left his.

"I can also see it in you, a heart of pain," she replied. "I could also see into your past."

Kai nodded his head.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Akitsu," she introduced.

"Akitsu; I know we just met, but I want to help you. The scene I just saw showed me how much pain you've been through. I know that same pain, because we're lot alike," he told her. Akitsu's eyes slowly widened. She could see in his eyes that Kai has had his share of hardships.

"We're alike?" She asked. Kai nodded his head.

"Yes, we both know the pain and are trying to cope with it. We know the pain of being alone, having no one there for us. We know it all," he explained. Akitsu let his words run through her head, taking in all the emotions he put into them. Her past played itself in her mind.

It was then, she started to cry. She could keep the sadness locked up and just let the tears fall down her face. She could say anything, but her eyes told Kai to hold her. She stood up and Kai did just what she needed and embraced her. He held her tightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Come with me Akitsu. I can help soothe your pain; I know I can," he reassured her. "Please, let me help you."

Akitsu didn't respond and tightened her grip on Kai, not wanting to let go. He looked at her.

"Will you come with me Akitsu?"

Kai wiped her tears away and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you say Akitsu? Will you give me a chance?"

She walked closer to Kai and gazed into his eyes, wanting to know if what she saw wasn't a lie. Kai's cheeks turned red from Akitsu being too close, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You're a little close Akitsu," he told her. She wasn't listening and continued gazing into his eyes. She searched through the dark tunnel and finally found the way out. She finally found that warmth she's been longing for, the warmth she's been desiring. Akitsu wanted it, no; she needed it, she needed Kai. Deliberately, she leaned closer, bringing her face to Kai's. He took notice and followed suit. They were only an inch away from kissing; but,

"Hold it!" Someone asked. The two stopped and looked behind them. They saw two people standing right in front of them. One was a slim teenager with brown hair. His attire was a white suit-like clothing. His companion was a tall man with messy silver colored hair and gray eyes. His outfit consisted of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. Around his neck was an orange scarf and on his hands were black fingerless gloves. To his side was a long sword, which immediately caught Kai's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, your moment; but the discarded sekirei belongs to me," the teenager said. Kai just blinked at him, wondering what he meant by 'discarded sekirei.' He then looked at Akitsu and then back at him. He pointed at Akitsu while looking at the teenager.

"Yes, she's the one I'm talking about. Now hand her over," he demanded. Kai stood in front of Akitsu held his arm out to shield her.

"So you're not giving her up huh?"

Kai shook his head no, making the teenager sigh.

"Well now what should I do? Using Mutsu to attack him would violate the rules. Guess I'm just gonna have to her by force then," the teen said. "Mutsu; looks like we're gonna have to take her by force."

"Alright then," Mutsu replied and walked forward. He took hold of his sword but didn't unsheathe it.

"All we want is the discarded number; we don't want to hurt anybody," the teen told Kai. He didn't respond and kept watch on Mutsu, waiting for him to strike. Mutsu rushed at him and stabbed the blade. With perfect timing, Kai managed to grab the sheath before it hit.

"What!" the teen exclaimed. Mutsu just remained calm, as did Kai.

"You stopped my attack bare handed; I see that you have some skills," Mutsu complimented. Kai pulled his arm back, taking the sheath along with him. Mutsu narrowed his eyes and jumped back, his sword now unsheathed.

"So you wanted the sheath to even the playing field."

Kai studied the sheathe and moved it around, getting used to swinging it.

'It's not like that one. Oh well; it's better than nothing.' He said in his head. Kai took his stance and readied the sheathe. He charged forward, running low to the ground. Kai swung up, but missed due to Mutsu dodging to his left. Mutsu retaliated by going for Kai's blind spot. Kai held the sheath behind as him as heard the blade hiss through the air. The sword clashed against the sheath and was held at bay. Mutsu pulled back and swung horizontally, but Kai ducked, pivoted, and slashed upward. At once, Mutsu held the blade straight and blocked the attack.

He then followed up by putting it in his other hand and do a backswing. Mutsu moved out of the way, barely avoiding getting hit. He felt a slight gust of air hit his face.

Both the teenager and Akitsu were surprised by Kai's strength. Just from looking at him, Akitsu is feeling her heart race. She can feel herself reacting to him; but she can also feel something else coming from Kai. She can feel the same thing Uzume felt. Akitsu held her hand over her chest.

"This kid; who is he? I've never a human being able to match a single number blow for blow," the teenager said aloud.

Kai and Mutsu were at a stalemate, struggling to push the other back. After realizing it was futile, the two backed away.

"You're a strong human; but I can tell you're holding back," Mutsu said. Kai tossed the sheath back to him. Mutsu held the blade out and let the scabbard perfectly slide in and clank.

"I also know you were holding back," Kai stated. "You too are a sekirei; and I'm guessing the kid is your ashikabi. But listen; the sekirei you call the discarded number is Akitsu. You say she belongs to you, but I got to her first and hopefully left a good impression. She's coming with me; and I won't let anyone take her away and hurt her anymore than she already is."

Akitsu had both hands on her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart. A visible blush was shown on her cheeks and her breathing was heavy.

'I can't control my breathing anymore. My heart is beating so fast that it's about to explode. I'm reacting to him; but I can't be winged because I'm a scrapped number. Even so, my body is still reacting to him.' She said in her mind.

Mutsu placed his sword back to his side.

"I see. So you were able to see something no one else could and was able to relate from your past experiences," he said. Kai just nodded his head in response.

"Then I'll leave her in your hands. No sense of dragging this on."

Mutsu walked past Kai and back to his ashikabi.

"We have to retreat Mikogami," he told him.

"What? Why do we have to retreat?" Mikogami questioned. Mutsu looked at Kai going to Akitsu.

"Trust me when I tell you that he is no ordinary human," he responded. Mikogami was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Is there something special about him."

"I wouldn't say special. More like unique; he's different than most humans. However, not in a good way," Mutsu explained.

"I still don't get it," Mikogami stated. Mutsu ruffled his head and smirked.

"You'll understand when you're older," he told him. Mikogami fixed his hair and pouted.

"You do know I'm fifteen?" He asked Mutsu.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. They left the park, leaving the ashikabi and discarded number behind. Kai grabbed Akitsu's hands, making her blush from the contact. She tried to avoid eye contact, but something kept drawing her back.

"Akitsu, have you made a decision?" Kai asked her. She couldn't speak from her reaction so she could only nod.

"I…have decided to…be with you," she managed to get out. "I wish to be your sekirei; if you wish to be my ashikabi."

Kai suddenly hugged her, making her turn brighter.

"Thank you Akitsu; I won't waste the chance you gave me. I promise," he reassured her.

"You should know though, that because I am a scrapped number, I cannot officially be winged."

"I don't care. That's just a name; it doesn't matter about your status," Kai told her.

Kai looked at Akitsu and cupped her cheek. She leaned in once again and closed her eyes. Kai leaned in as well. With no one to interrupt them, the two finally pressed their lips together in a warm kiss.

'My body, it's starting to cool down. This feeling, it's so warm, so soothing, so pleasant. I can feel the pain slowly dying.' Akitsu stated in her head. She could feel something rising deep within her. They didn't notice because their eyes were closed, but the mark on Akitsu's forehead began to glow. The mark started glowing and then disappear. The two opened their eyes, but through Kai's he could see the mark flashing behind Akitsu. The crest soon developed snowflake like wings. Their lips departed and Akitsu rested her head on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai; I'm sekirei no. 7, Akitsu. You're my ashikabi now and forever," she declared. Kai rubbed her back.

"You have beautiful wings," he said. Akitsu blushed a little and wanted to experience the warmth again. She kissed him again and know for sure her wings have fluttered.

* * *

**At MBI**

A slender woman with gray hair and gray eyes, wearing trousers, a black top, and a white lab coat. Over her left eye, she has a long scar. This woman happened to be Minato and Yukari's mother, Takami. She had a tablet in her hand, which has just sent her confirmation of Akitsu's winging. Her eyes widened when she saw the ashikabi who winged her.

"No way! Kai has winged no. 7? But how? Well it's better than anyone else. I've been tracking her for a while now and am glad she's with Kai instead of that brat Mikogami," she commented remembering her first encounter with the boy. Takami remember Yukari and Minato telling her about Kai, especially Yukari's description. She's actually met him and consider him to be one of her kids as well.

"Sigh, first Minato; and then Kai. I just hope Yukari can stay out of this. Damn that bastard Minaka, dragging them in this so called game. So now Kai has two sekirei; I better let Takehito know."

Takami took out her phone and filled Takehito in on what Kai has been doing. He too was surprised when he heard Kai winged Akitsu. He was even more surprised when he learned that her crest is on her neck now where it belongs.

"He's a unique ashikabi," he said.

"Who is?" Uzume asked. Takehito smirked.

"Looks like you're gonna some competition Uzume," he replied. She tilted her head.

"Huh?" She said. Takehito didn't say anything and walked away, leaving the confused Uzume behind.

"I'm guessing Kai winged another sekirei," she said to herself.

Speaking of Kai, he and Akitsu are walking to his place. The sun was setting and it was almost nighttime. The two have resorted back to their quiet nature, but holding each other's hand was enough communication. That's when he remembered he might need help moving some stuff around. He got out his phone and dialed Minato. It only rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey Kai; how's it going?" He asked.

"Hey Minato; I was wondering if you could help me move some stuff around the house," he replied.

"Sorry Kai; but I can't today. I ran into a little trouble and won't be able to help you. But if things work out fine, I can help you tomorrow if that's okay," Minato responded.

"What happened?" Kai asked. He heard Minato sigh.

"My landlord kicked us out because he saw my new girlfriend. And in the contract, I'm not allowed to share the apartment with anyone; but Yukari was an exception. So now, we have a week to pack up and find a new place," he explained. Kai nodded his head.

"Sorry to hear that Minato; but what about your mom?" He asked.

"And have her constantly nag about my girlfriend, haha, no way," Minato replied. Kai scratched his cheek and chuckled.

'Mrs. Sahashi does like to tease people from time to time.' He thought.

"Still, I'm sorry Kai; but I can't help you right now," Minato said snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"It's okay; I understand. Hold on wait a minute; I think I have a solution to your problem," he responded. "You see earlier, I was visiting my friends house and noticed it was actually an inn. I talked to the landlords and they said they were looking for some new tenants, so you should go over there and check it out. The name of the place is called Izumo Inn."

"Izumo Inn," Minato repeated. "Okay, I'll go check it. Thanks Kai; I appreciate the help."

"Anytime," Kai said. The two hung up, and Kai continued walking with Akitsu. He told her about his other sekirei, Uzume. She didn't seem to care he had another one. Suddenly, they heard something off in the distance. The two turned around and saw a large pink light soaring through the sky.

'What in the.'

"It's a sekirei," Akitsu stated. "A sekirei have activated its norito"

"Norito? What's that?" Kai asked.

"The norito is a special power that a sekirei has. It can only be activated after the sekirei kisses their ashikabi. When a sekirei's wing is released, a prayer can be chanted to amplify their power. Each sekirei has their own unique norito," Akitsu explained. Kai nodded his head, understanding what Akitsu just told them. They finished looking at the light and proceeded to their destination.

Later that night, Kai and Akitsu were at his house. Akitsu was sound asleep; however, Kai was still awake. He was sitting on his bed, looking out the window at the starry sky. Normally one would be happy about it, but Kai was the total opposite. He was trying to suppress his anger, but it just came out of nowhere.

'Why am I so angry all of a sudden; it doesn't make sense. I bet it was because of my parents being mentioned. Calm down Kai; it's in the past.' He said to himself. Kai felt someone move and turned around. He saw Akitsu sleeping like a baby. Her sleeping face managed to calm him down a little. Gently, Kai moved a piece of her behind her ear.

'I have two sekirei; and it looks like things are about to heat up. Should I call him? I could use it just in case.'

Kai took out his phone and dialed his cousin. It ranged while before he finally picked up.

"You better have a good reason for calling this late," his cousin stated in an angry tone.

"Sorry for waking you, but I need to ask you something," Kai replied. His cousin sighed.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Do you still have it?" Kai asked back.

"You called me in the middle of the night, asking me about some object? Why do you even want it?" His cousin questioned.

"I wouldn't be calling you in the middle of the night if it wasn't important," Kai told him.

"You shouldn't even if it was important," he replied. "But yes, I still have it."

"Good; I'm going to come pick it up sometime tomorrow," Kai announced. There was a yawn on the other end.

"Fine; but let me ask you, did Takehito tell you about the house?" His cousin asked. Kai tightened his fist immediately after hearing about the house.

"I know you had a rough time with them, but at least check up on them and thank them."

"They will receive no gratitude from me," Kai stated angrily. There was a sigh.

"You have to let it go Kai; I'm sorry that it happened to you man, but you have to learn to forgive."

"Forgiveness only goes to those who deserve it," Kai said. "Let's not talk about this anymore; I'll come by tomorrow."

"Yawn, finally; I can get some sleep. Good-night you sleep destroyer," his cousin taunted. The relatives hung up, and Kai looked back out the window.

'I've learned a lot by myself cousin; and it's not that easy to let this go.' He said in his head. Kai stroked Akitsu's hair and kissed her forehead. After that, he crawled back under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and haven't given up on me. A little heads up, Minato will have the same sekirei going in the same directions he winged them. Because of that, I will most skip segments but will show my interpretation of the scenes if I can. I also hope you like my idea of why Akitsu's crest appears on her forehead. Please read and review, and I will see you all next time**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 4: Uprising

Minato found himself walking through a beautiful green forest. He pondered how he arrived there, but he decided to explore a little. He walked through the forest, remembering the times he would find Yukari lost and he would carry her back home. Similar to this though, he heard someone crying. Minato followed the cry until he got to the brightest area of the forest. He heard the cry coming from a high place. He looked up and saw a little girl with long blond hair sitting on a tree limb. She wears a one piece dress with a ribbon on the back, and her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Hey," Minato called out. She heard his voice and looked at him.

"Are you okay? What's the matter? Can't get down?"

She wiped some of the tears away and nodded her head. Minato showed her a warm smile and held his arms out.

"Then I'll help you. Jump down and I promise to catch you. I won't let you fall; your big brother promises."

Her eyes widen at his words. The girl nodded again and slowly stood up, hanging onto the tree. She was very nervous, but she listened to Minato and closed her eyes then jumped. To her, the fall was long. When she landed, she was scared to open her eyes.

"It's okay now. I got you," Minato reassured her. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Minato's arm.

"See? I told you big brother would catch you. What's your name?"

She wiped the remaining tears from her face and sniffled a little.

"Kusano," she whispered.

"Kusano; I'm Minato," he introduced. Minato let her down and kneeled to her level.

"Are you okay Kusano? Why were you up in that tree?"

"Big sis Takami got hurt and my powers ran out of control. I was scared," she replied. Kusano gripped Minato's shirt.

"Please come save me big brother. Please help me."

Kusano started to distance away from Minato. He kept hearing her shout out for help until she was completely gone. The area itself started to disappear as well and Minato vanished along with it.

"Minato, Minato," someone called out. He opened his eyes and saw reality. Hovering above him was Musubi in the new gym clothes Yukari gave her.

"Minato; are you okay?" She asked him. Minato sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah; I'm alright. It was just a dream," he reassured her. Minato stood up and stretched out. That's when he took in the scenery and realized where they were.

"That's right; I forgot we're at Izumo Inn."

**Yesterday**

After talking to Kai yesterday, he and Musubi ended up soaring through the air after Musubi chanted her norito; however, Musubi didn't plan out the landing part and they plummeted to their demise. But with luck on their side, something intervened and slowed their declivity. Whatever stopped them made them crash into a tree and fall in someone's back yard. Minato hit the ground first and he unintentionally caught Musubi by letting her fall on his back.

"Ah, okay, that hurt. Are you okay Musubi?" He asked. Minato turned to look at his sekirei, but turned red when he saw her clothes in tatters.

"I'm okay Minato," she replied unaware of her condition.

"Ummm," someone said. The two turned around and saw Miya standing in front of them.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

Over the next few minutes, Minato was getting patched up by a man with silver hair, wearing a long sleeved collar shirt and black pants.

"Alright, there you go," the guy said. He puts the bandages away and placed the kit back where it belonged.

"Thanks for your help," Minato complimented.

"Don't worry about it; I only did it because Miya asked me to," he said. Minato nodded his head and scanned the room, admiring the décor.

"Minato," Musubi called out. He turned his head and saw Musubi wearing a pink kimono.

"Look, I'm wearing a kimono."

"I figured with her clothes all tattered, she could use mine for the time being," Miya spoke up. Minato scratched the back of his head.

"Please accept our apologies, wearing your clothes and dropping in unexpectedly," he apologized. Miya giggled.

"No need to apologize; I was happy to help. My husband's rule was tnever turn anyone away who might need help," she replied. Minato heard that word and looked at the guy who patched him up.

"So then are you," he began. He waved his hand no.

"No I'm not her husband," he corrected.

"I am," Takehito said as he walked into the room. Upon entrance, Musubi looked at Takehito.

"Takehito, is that you?" She questioned. Takehito smiled and looked at Musubi.

"Well well, surprise seeing you here Musubi. Since you're here, I take it this guy is your ashikabi," he said. Minato was confused.

"Wait, you know about sekirei?" He asked Takehito.

"Of course; I am one of the higher ups at MBI," he revealed. Minato's eyes widened, but he calmed down after Takehito explained. He then formally introduces himself, his wife Miya, and the guy, Kagari. Minato introduces himself as well and now the five are currently sitting at a table with food. Thanks to Musubi's loud stomach, Miya offered to feed them.

"Wow; this food tastes fantastic," Minato complimented.

"Aww, you're too kind," Miya replied smiling.

"Hey, do we have guests?" Someone asked. Minato looked up and immediately did an excellent spit take when he saw Uzume walk in, wearing only her bra and panties.

"Hello there, my name is Uzume," she greeted. Musubi introduced themselves while Minato was too stunned to speak.

"You know you should put some clothes on when guests are here," Kagari scolded.

"I don't see the problem. Besides, I'm wearing panties this time," she replied.

"That's not the point," Kagari said. Uzume sat with them and started eating. Minato finally managed to cure his paralysis and explained what happened. He even mentioned how Kai, without using his name, told him about the place. He, Miya, and Takehito discussed the rent and terms. After finishing, Minato has now found him and Musubi a place to live.

**Now**

Musubi and Minato found Miya practicing her sword skills with falling leaves. She would wait patiently with her eyes closed. With a swift slash, she cuts a leaf in two. Musubi was amazed by her skills and had stars in her eyes from happiness.

"She's amazing," Minato said. Musubi suddenly jumped out the window stating,

"Landlady, please spar with me."

She dropped to ground level.

"Hehehe, alright then; but I won't hold back," Miya warned her.

"Please don't," Musubi said.

"Wait a minute Musubi," Minato said. But it was too late. Musubi charged at Miya and launched a straight punch. Miya easily dodged it and tapped her with the sword.

"You're too reckless," she said. Musubi tried again and threw a combo in hopes of landing a hit; however, Miya was too fast for her and she effortlessly avoided each one. Minato quickly ran downstairs and outside, seeing Takehito watching the ladies.

"Shouldn't we stop her? What if Musubi hurts Miya?" He asked concerned. Takehito laughed.

"Don't worry about Miya; she's a master when it comes to a sword. The better question is, what if she hurts Musubi?" He asked back. "Miya knows what she's doing. She's had a sword before you were even born, she's that good."

Minato sat down next to Takehito and watched the ladies go at it.

"You're putting too much power into your attacks, making yourself vulnerable to a counterstrike," Miya scolded as she tapped Musubi again. "Let your power flow. If you put too much power into your attacks, you won't be able to defend yourself if your opponent attacks."

Miya hasn't even unsheathe the sword yet, letting Minato know she was in full control.

After a while, Musubi got tired and accepted defeat. Miya congratulated her and told her to relax in the bath. Musubi tried getting Minato to join her, but he refused on the account of seeing her naked again. The blood rushed to his nose just thinking about it. Musubi understood and went to bathe. The landlords went inside to prepare breakfast.

While they were gone, Minato walked to the tree where he saw little Kusano. He studied the tree, but he didn't find anything significant about it. He slowly reached out and touched the tree, feeling nothing but bark.

"This tree, Kusano, and the dream I had about her; are they all connected somehow?" He asked aloud. "Hmmm, was it her who saved Musubi and me that night?"

**Kai**

Kai and his newest sekirei, Akitsu were on their way to Izumo Inn to pick up Uzume. Kai was thinking about something weird. Apparently, he received an email stating he doesn't have to go to university and should focus on winning the Sekirei Plan; and it was sent by Hiroto Minaka himself. Kai pondered why he would do something like this.

"Master Kai, are you okay?" Akitsu asked him. Kai snapped out his train of thoughts and nodded at his sekirei. She apparently prefers to call him Master, which Kai hasn't gotten used to yet. No matter how many times he tells her not to call him Master, she finds it nessecary.

He went back to thinking about that email and wondered,

'Is this just for me or did anyone else receive the same message?'

The two finally made it to the inn, but they heard noises coming from the side. Kai and Akitsu went to investigate, only to see Uzume jump out the window with a towel wrapped around her body. She landed on the fence and said towel opened up and revealed her breasts, making both Kai and Minato blush in surprise. Uzume then saw Minato.

"Ah, are you that girls ashikabi?" She asked him. Minato could only nod his head.

"Well do you think you can stop her because I don't feel like fighting."

She jumped behind him and hid herself.

"So can you tell her to stop please?"

Musubi looked out the window to the bathroom and saw Uzume holding onto Minato, making her jealous and a little angry.

"Get away from him," she commanded. Musubi too jumped down to ground level.

"Now Musubi, please calm down," Minato tried soothing.

"Yeah, listen to your ashikabi," Uzume stated.

"Get away from Minato NOW!" Musubi exclaimed. She rushed at the two, freaking Minato out. Kai was about to act when Musubi cocked her arm back; however, Miya suddenly appeared and blocked the punch with a silver platter and a ladle in her hand. The punch caused a dent in the platter. Miya tapped Musubi on the head with the ladle.

"Undecency is forbidden in the inn," she scolded. Musubi covered the place she was hit.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Yeah, take that," Uzume stated. Miya turned her sights on her.

"The same goes for you Uzume," she disciplined. Uzume snickered and scratched her cheek. That's when the air around Miya started to darken. There was a sinister aura emanating from her as she smiled devilishly.

"I will not tolerate violence at the inn. Have I made myself clear?" She questioned. Uzume hid behind Minato again, and he nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am; it won't happen again," he said. Miya died the aura down and the atmosphere returned to normal. She walked back into the inn still smiling.

"Miya can be pretty scary when she's angry," Uzume spoke up.

"You got that right," Minato replied. Uzume came out from behind Minato and saw Kai approaching. Happily, she ran to him and hugged him.

"It's great to see you Kai. Good morning," she greeted. Kai didn't respond, but instead was looking the other way with red cheeks.

"Kai what's wrong? Are you sick?" Uzume asked. Kai shook his head no and kept looking away. That's when Akitsu got Uzume's attention and pointed out that she was only in a towel and her breasts were pressed against Kai. Uzume laughed and linked her arm with Kai's.

"I'll put some clothes on after I introduce you to another ashikabi."

She dragged Kai to where Minato and Musubi were standing, and when they got a good look at each other, their eyes widen in pure shock.

"Kai?" Minato said.

"Minato? You're an ashikabi as well?" Kai questioned. Minato nodded his head and explained how he met Musubi and what they've been through so far. Kai did the same and explained how he winged Akitsu. That's when Kai remembered something.

"Minato, did you get an email about the university?"

"Huh? About the university? Hold on, let me see," Minato replied. He checked his messages and saw the same email Kai received from Minaka.

"So I don't have to go to university? After I worked so hard too."

"Oh that; it's just a precautionary step. Minaka doesn't want the slightest info about sekirei to be leaked, and going to a crowded place might make that happen," Takehito said walking outside. He noticed Kai and waved at him.

"Good morning Kai."

He didn't say anything and just nodded his head like always. That's when Takehito saw Musubi and Uzume still wrapped in towels. His hair covered his eyes as the air changed around him like Miya. Like his wife, a dark aura surrounded him and a giant hanya mask appeared behind him.

"I thought Miya told you to put some clothes on."

The girls hid behind their respective ashikabi. Minato was scared by the more powerful aura; however, Kai was completely unphased by it. He didn't even bat an eyelash. Musubi and Uzume quickly ran inside to get dressed. After that, Takehito died the aura down, returning the atmosphere back to normal. He looked at the others.

'So Kai isn't affected. That proves there's something about him.' He thought. 'I just have to figure it out.'

"Alright you two, now that you both know about the Sekirei Plan, I get to go into more detail on how this is going to be played."

The three nodded their heads.

"First off, it's still imperative that you keep the plan a secret. Second, you don't have to do this, but I would recommend if you stay here at the inn. That way, you will always have backup."

Minato was happy to hear that, but Kai shook his head, refusing the offer.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I would more comfortable staying at my place; I know that area like the back of my head and can use that knowledge to my advantage. But I will always be there to help when you need me. Since I won't have to go to university now, I can focus on training again," he explained.

"Training?" Minato questioned. He nodded his head.

"Remember how I told you about those five guys? You think I would take on that many people if I didn't know how to defend myself?" He asked back. Minato thought about it for a minute.

"I guess not, but I wish you would've told me when we first met again. Oh yeah, that reminds me; I have to check on Yukari and see how she's doing," he said and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked in a sleepy tone. She yawned loudly.

"Yukari wake up; I need you to get to my location," Minato told her.

"Ahhh, do I have to? I want to sleep a bit more. It's almost time for university to start and I want to sleep while I can," she said. Minato sighed and tried talking his sister into coming. Kai then took the phone from Minato after coming up with an idea he might regret. He cleared his throat and put the next to his ear.

"Yukari," he called out. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Kai, oh hey; I didn't know you were with Minato," she said in her normal tone. Kai gathered his thoughts and went with his plan.

"Yukari, please come here; I really miss you," he stated. He heard Yukari gasp.

"Really Kai?" She asked.

"Yes, my heart is yearning for you; and I can't stand us being separated any longer. Please come see me. Even if it's for a second, I will cherish that second deeply," he declared blushing red at the same time.

"Yes Kai! Quickly, what's your address?" Yukari asked impatiently. Kai told her the inn's address.

"Hurry Yukari, I can't stand the pain of us being apart," he finished. Yukari didn't say anything. Kai heard doors slamming and hung up. He turned towards the others and saw Takehito snickering. Kai walked to Minato.

"You have about three minutes to say whatever you want to say before she shows up."

"Why did you do that?" Minato asked. He took the phone away.

"We both know about Yukari's fetishes, and I knew she would run over if I said that to her. And while I regret toying with her like that, I too want to see if she's doing alright," he answered.

"Kai," Uzume called out. She and Musubi came out of the inn now dressed in their clothes.

"I want to know, how did you reverse the effects on Akitsu here? I thought sekirei with their crest on their forehead couldn't be winged," she said. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," he replied.

"I think I have it figured out," Takehito spoke up. Everyone's attention went to him as he explained.

"Okay, from what I remember about her, Akitsu's adjuster wasn't competent and messed up her adjustments. After that, she was abandoned by her previous ashikabi. Then when she met Kai, she could feel something similar in him that happened to her. She could finally be with someone who understands her. When the winging commenced, her emotions expelled what haunted her and it caused her crest to reappear on her neck. That's my opinion however so I may be wrong."

"Sounds pretty good to me," Uzume said. She walked up to Akitsu and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family Akitsu, let's get along okay?"

"Yes," she said softly. Musubi then bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you Akitsu; I'm Musubi," she introduced. Akitsu bowed back, and then Minato took his turn. He shook her hand.

"My name is Minato; I'm one of Kai's best buddies. I hope we get along as well," he said. She nodded her head and showed a rare and beautiful smile.

"Thank you," she said. That's when everyone saw and huge dust trail coming, letting Kai and Minato that she has arrived.

"What is that?" Uzume asked.

"My younger sister," Minato said rubbing the back of his neck. "Kai toyed with her a little."

Yukari ran to where everyone was and into Kai's arms. He looked behind him and saw Uzume scratching her head wondering who Yukari is and could see Akitsu getting a little jealous.

"Oh Kai, at first I thought I was dreaming, but hearing you say that really made my heart race," she stated.

"Hey Yukari," Musubi greeted waving She saw her and the other sekirei and smiled pervertedly again. When she saw Takehito, she immediately blushed and ran up to him, looking at his details.

"So you're Minato's younger sister," he said. She stood in front of him and bowed.

"Yes, my name is Yukari Sahashi," she replied. Yukari got herself aquanted with everyone in the inn and almost made the worse mistake in her life when she tried to feel Miya, which ended up in her getting a double demon aura from Miya and her husband. Yukari quickly back down and promised never to do it again.

Kai checked the time and saw it was time for him to act.

"Guys, I have somewhere to be; I'll be back in a little while,"

"Then we're coming with you," Uzume stated. Kai shook his head no.

"It's better if you don't because I'm going to MBI," he revealed. Everyone except Yukari and Muusbi gasped.

"Why are you going there?" Minato questioned.

"I have something I need to get. I asked my cousin to hold on to it and I'll come pick it up today. Don't worry though, it's just something to help me in the future," Kai answered, making sure not to reveal any hint of the Sekirei Plan to Yukari. "Akitsu, can you help Uzume move her stuff?"

She nodded.

"As you wish," she replied.

"Hmm, I still don't like it. I'm sure they're not just gonna let anyone walk into MBI," Uzume pointed out. Kai grabbed her hands.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine. I won't be long I swear," he reassured her. Kai kissed her cheek, making Yukari have a nosebleed.

"Alright then; but promise you'll be alright," Uzume responded. Kai smiled and nodded his head. He let go of her hands and walked off in the direction of the MBI building. The others watched him leave, but they didn't see the change in his expression.

'If I'm going to participate in this game, then I'm going to need her. At first I thought they just loved hanging around MBI, but now I get it.' He said in his mind. After a while of walking, Kai finally made it to his destination. He didn't bother taking in the décor and just walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked. Kai told her about his cousin and called to see if it's okay. He allowed it, and Kai took the elevator up to his floor. When he got off, Kai was in a very large room. It was split into different sections; there was a section for training, lounging, and playing. But Kai wasn't interested in doing either of those. He proceeded to the big double doors at the end of the room, but when he got half way, he saw someone attack.

He moved his head back and caught the person's arm, causing the attacker to laugh.

"Well well well, if it isn't cute little Kai. I glad you came to visit; I could use a good sparring partner," the person said. The attacker was a slender female, whose bandage wrapped form is covered by a dark kimono. She has disheveled gray hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes, giving her a wicked appearance.

"Nice greeting," Kai said sarcastically. "Is he in Haihane?"

The woman was also a sekirei, but Kai didn't know at first. She is sekirei no. 104, Haihane; she is also known as the Indigo Sekirei.

"Yeah, he's in. Just through the doors," she told him. Kai proceeded to the doors. Coming out, was another woman wearing a black leather top, a miniskirt, and stockings. Over her shoulders was a gray haori with the sekirei crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She saw Kai approaching and smiled.

No word was spoken, and when they walked passed each other, time slowed down as they glared at one another. The women he was glaring at was sekirei no. 4, Karasuba; she is also known as the Black Sekirei and is the leader of the current Disciplinary Squad. Kai didn't say anything and opened the door, closing it behind him after he walked through. Karasuba stopped walking and watched the door close.

"Hm, things are starting to get interesting," she said aloud.

Behind the door, Kai saw two more people. One was a girl wearing a kimono like shirt with a missing sleeved. She has pink hair with a side ponytail held by two clips. Overall, she looks like a teenager. The other was a young gentleman with brown hair similar to Kai's. He was wearing a formal suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. The girl was sekirei no. 105, Benitsubasa; she is also known as the Crimson Sekirei. The gentleman is Natsuo Ichinomi, ashikabi of the three sekirei; and Kai's cousin.

Benitsubasa was sitting on Natsuo's lap.

"Come on please? Just one," she pleaded as she kept her face closer to his.

"Later Benitsubasa," Natsuo told her.

"Awww, but why?" She pouted. Natsuo tapped her nose, making her blush a little.

"Because we're being watched," he told her. She tilted her head and finally saw Kai leaning against the door just keeping quiet. She glared at Kai, who glared right back. Benitsubasa stood on her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned. Kai didn't respond and let Natsuo do the talking.

"He's here to get something," he said. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Then grab it and go," Benitsubasa stated with her arms crossed.

"Benitsubasa, if you would please," Natsuo said. She looked at Natsuo surprised and then glared at Kai. She looked back at Natsuo.

"Fine, I'll go; if you give me what I want," she told them. Natsuo smirked and gave into her demands.

"Alright my little Beni," he replied. She blushed at his words, and Natsuo kissed her on the lips. Upon contact, Benitsubasa's crimson red wings brightened the room. When they separated, she skipped out of the room like a happy school girl. Kai walked up to Natsuo's desk and put his hands on it.

"So, how can I help you cousin? I assume you're here for 'her' as I hear you call it."

Kai nodded yes, making Natsuo sigh.

"This would go smoother if you said something."

"I'm sure you know I'm part of the Sekirei Plan. And that's why I need her. I'm going to need her in the future," Kai said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Natsuo warned. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"I can handle it," he reassured. "My emotions got the better of me last time, but I've learned from it."

Natsuo looked into his eyes, for he was the one who taught Kai that ability in the first place. His gazes are more piercing than Kai's so he can see what Kai can't.

"I hope you're sure about this," he told Kai. He nodded his head, making Natsuo sigh again.

"Give me time to find it."

Kai smiled.

"Thanks Natsuo," he expressed gratitude. Kai turned to leave, but saw Karasuba standing in the middle of the room. He stood in front of her as she smiled at him.

"You're going to leave without saying anything to little old me?" She asked. Kai didn't respond.

"So you're not in the mood for games. Okay then, since you're now part of this plan, let me see how well you fare without your sekirei."

"Karasuba," Natsuo called out.

"Will you accept my challenge?" She asked Kai. He didn't stick around and went to the door .

"Hmhmhm, that's why your life have been miserable, because your weak."

Kai immediately stopped at the door. Karasuba looked at him and smiled devilishly.

"If you aren't strong, then your sekirei will pay the price. However, if you care to prove me wrong, then face me."

Kai tightened his fists and turned towards Karasuba with different eyes, causing her smile to widen.

"Do you have another blade?" He asked. Natsuo slammed his hands on his desk.

"Kai, you can't be serious. She's only doing this to tempt you," he stated. They didn't listen. Karasuba drew her blade and tossed it to Kai. He caught it perfectly by the grip.

He studied the sword intensely, but he shook his head. Kai tossed the sword back, and Karasuba let it perfectly slide inside its scabbard. Kai then walked to Natsuo.

"Did you find it?" He asked. Natsuo reached under his desk and pulled a black case.

"Here she is," he said. Kai opened the case and inside, was a long curved sword. Slowly, Kai took it in his hands and unsheathed it. The sword had a beautiful shiny black blade. On it were white lightning symbols. The guard was silver with a little red orb in the middle. The grip was was black like the blade and had a band to put his hand through. Kai smiled after having her in his hands.

He turned sideways and pointed the blade at Karasuba.

"This is the Burakkusutōmu, my blade," he stated. Karasuba walked to and opened the door, and Kai followed her out. Benitsubasa was still happy about the kiss, and Haihane was covering her ears to block out her voice. They saw Kai and Karasuba walk out with their swords and perked up.

"Alright you two; this will only be a five minute fight," Natsuo stated. The two agreed and stood apart from each other. Kai took the sword in his hand and took his stance. Karasuba however, just stood straight without drawing her blade.

Natuso set up the timer and stands back a good enough distance.

"Natsuo, what's going on?" Benitsubasa asked. He sighed.

"Your leader taunted my cousin into accepting her challenge," he stated.

"You're not going to stop them?" Haihane asked. Natsuo scratched his head.

"They're both stubborn so I can't change their minds. Oh well, I just hope Karasuba doesn't hurt him," he replied.

Kai and Karasuba observed one another. The fire in Kai's eyes has changed and their appearance has changed as well.

'Now this feels right, having my blade in my hand once again.' He said in thought.

The timer sounds, and Kai rushes at Karasuba, who just stands in the same spot. Kai does a vertical slash, his blade buzzing through the air; but Karasuba blocks it with her sheathed sword. Kai backs away and then thrust the sword followed with a spinning slash. His opponent effortlessly blocks his attacks and continues to stand in one spot.

Kai moves around, trying to spot her weak point.

"Is that all you got? And here I figured you would put up a decent fight. Well I guess it just goes to show, the weak will always be weak," she taunted. Kai narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on the blade. He lunges forward and leapt in the air like a cat. With swift hands, he swings the blade in figure eights. Karasuba, who just smirks saw the attacks and with skill, blocks every single strike. She then did a backswing as Kai came closer. He held the sword in defense and absorbed the impact, but his defenses were broken for a moment. Taking the chance, Karasuba rushes at him, using a foreswing and then following up with another backswing.

Kai manages to dodge the first strike and blocks the second, but the impact caused his sword to move back but not out of his hands. Karasuba slashes downward while Kai moves back; however, he was too slow and his shirt ripped, causing him to grit his teeth. There was no cut on his torso, but he could feel something about to tear. He brushes it off and attacks once more.

Karasuba dances around him while simultaneously hurling her still sheathed blade. Kai goes for her legs, but she jumps out of the way to avoid the strike. Kai quickly turned to keep her in view. As she walks backwards swinging her blade, Kai continuously unleashes barrage after barrage of attacks. She blocks another one, keeping Kai at bay.

"Now that's more like it," she says. "Show me how strong you really are."

Karasuba pushes Kai back and surprises the spectators by finally unsheathing her sword. She takes it in both hands and rushes at with incredible speed. Kai was still staggering and couldn't see Karasuba in time to dodge. Suddenly, a line of blood shot out of Kai's shoulder. He quickly fell to his knees and held the gash. His eyes were trembling as they expanded in surprise. He slowly turns his head and sees blood trickling down his body.

"Don't tell me you're giving up just because of a little blood. We still have two minutes left," Karasuba told him. Kai looks at his hand and sees the blood covering his hands. He takes a deep breath and tightens his fist. Kai stands back up with his back to Karasuba.

"It's been a while since I've fought such a strong opponent. I see holding back isn't going to do a thing, so let's ramp up the power," he stated and turned back to face his opponent. Karasuba smiles happily after hearing Kai's statement.

"Then let's finish this," she replies. The two rush at each other and attack, their blades clanging together. The sharp metallic sound echoes throughout the room and the metal's impact cause sparks to fly everywhere and touch the ground. Karasuba launches an attack with a swift arch of the blade. Kai tilts his blade accordingly and deflects the attack. They send each other back, and Karasuba goes for an overhead slash. Kai prepares to counter, but he fell for a feint and ended being hit in the stomach with the dull side of the blade. Kai falters a little but manages to keep his balance and focus.

The clock was ticking, with only thirty seconds left. The more it count down the more intense the fight became. On the ten second mark, the spectators started counting down with excitement.

Karasuba jumps out the way as Kai kept up the offensive, his hands circling around the hilt as she skids to the side. The two battled in a haze of fast blows, locked in combat. On the three second mark, both slashed at the exact same time and crossed each other like in a showdown. The buzzer sounded for the match to end. On cue with the buzzer, Kai got cut on the cheek and another gash on his shoulder. Karasuba sheaths her sword and turns towards Kai.

"Not bad; but you still have a lot to learn. I won't be defeated by such a weak opponent," she stated. Kai slowly slides his blade in the sheath. However, on the clink, Karasuba's hair fell to its full length and a few strands fell. She caught the falling pieces and her eyes widen.

"I know plenty," Kai responded. Suddenly, she started laughing out loud. She continues to laugh and look at Kai.

"Now that's the way. Yes!" She exclaimed

"How? No human is a match for Karasuba; how did you match her?" Benitsubasa questioned.

"I didn't match her, she was only using about ten percent of her power. If she wanted to, she could've ended the match from the very beginning," Kai replied.

"That still doesn't answer how you were able to match her," Haihane pointed out. Kai looked at his cousin.

"I went through seven years of intensive training. I didn't just waste my time here in the capital, I made sure I could protect myself. And the person who taught me was none other than my cousin," he revealed. Everyone besides Karasuba gasped. Natsuo just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I never knew you of all people could fight," Haihane said. Benitsubasa suddenly hugged her ashikabi.

"I knew you were such a great person; no one is better than my Natsuo," she declared happily.

"Ha-ha, when Kai first asked me too, I was a little skeptical on whether I should do it. But when he told me what happened, my relative instincts kicked in and I just had to help," Natsuo explained.

"Or he just used his charms," Haihane pointed out.

"He knows how to use his appearance to his advantage," he replied. Kai walked up to his cousin.

"Thanks for the blade Natsuo, but I have to head home now," he told him.

"Alright then, but you sure you don't want to be patched up first?" His cousin asked. Kai shook his head and just walked out and into the elevator back to the ground floor.

"Well, at least he's safe; but now I wonder if the same thing will happen to him again like last time."

"What happened last time?" Benitsubasa asked. Headed back to his office.

"Let's just say, that blade of Kai's isn't your average blade."

On the elevator, Kai received a call from Uzume, making him remember how long he's been in there.

"Kai, where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me nothing bad happened to you," she stated worriedly.

"Everything's okay Uzume, I just lost track of time. I did get what I wanted. Right now, I'm in the elevator about to leave," he told her. They continued talking as Kai rode down the elevator and finally exited the building.

**Minato**

Minato and Musubi are out walking around the city. Right after Kai left, Yukari told Minato that she's finally finished the preparations for a dorm. Before she left though, she got another feel of Musubi's breasts, earning her another smack to the head by her big brother. Uzume and Akitsu did as Kai said and moved her stuff to his house.

Minato could feel Kusano calling out to him, but from where. He was focused on finding her, and Musubi was glad to lend a helping hand. After a while of walking, the two saw a giant botanical garden. There were MBI soldiers and vehicles outside the garden. That's when Minato felt a shocking feeling like a sort of incoming message. It was coming from the garden.

"Musubi, I know where she is. She's deep within the botanical garden," he told her.

"That's right kid," someone stated. The two turned around and saw three people standing, a man and two women. The man was a fairly tall and lean built men with brown hair and a gruff look about him. His attire consisted of a brown jacket, a white undershirt, and a pair of jeans. The two women were tall and slender. Both had long black hair in ponytails and brown hazel eyes. However, one was wearing a violet S&M like suit and the other was wearing a blue S&M suit. The only other difference is that the one in the violet has a much larger bust than the one in the blue.

"You're right about the Green Girl kid," the man said. Minato didn't know who this guy was, but he immediately recognized the women with him. The one in violet also remembered him, and they pointed their fingers at each other.

"You! What the hell!" She exclaimed.

"Hold on, you're one of those lightning girls," Minato stated.

"Huh? You know each other?" The man asked.

"Not exactly, but we had a run in with each other not too long ago," the one in violet said.

"I see," the man said. He wrapped his arms around the girls, groping the violet one's breasts.

"My name is Seo Kaoru; I'm these girls' ashikabi. From left to right, this is Hikari and Hibiki."

Minato and Musubi introduced themselves and watched Hikari get pissed and electrocute Seo.

"Alright kid, how about we go see this Green Girl?"

"Do you mean Kusano?" Minato asked.

"That's the one. Right now, a message has been sent to any ashikabi who might want her. First one to wing her gets her," Seo stated. That was all Minato needed to hear before he and Musubi rushed to the botanical garden. Seo couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess I lit his fire."

The five managed to get in the garden, but they had to blow up the MBI vehicles to do it. Now they're walking through the garden, which looked like one big maze. Minato followed his instincts and led the group through the maze. Minato took off running when he felt something wrong. The others tailed behind him, trying to keep up.

"Hey kid, mind telling me why we're running?" Seo asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like we needed to hurry," he replied. They arrived at a part of the garden that resembled Minato's dream. Minato guided them to where he saw Kusano in his dream; however, when they got there, they saw someone closing in on little Kusano. The person was a girl with long blond hair. She wears black stockings, a black Chinese styled dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it. In her hand, was a whip.

Minato saw Kusano backing away scared. Without thinking, he rushes to her aid. The girl heard and saw Minato run at him, but he slid under her and grabbed Kusano.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" She questioned. Kusano opened her eyes and found herself in someone's arms. She looked up and saw Minato holding her, making her smile happily.

"Big brother?" She said. Minato looked down at her and smiled.

"I finally found you Ku," he replied. Ku hugged him tightly.

"Hey!" The girl shouted. Minato focused on the girl, only to see a whip flying at him.

"Whoa!" He shouted ducking the attack. The whip retracted, and the girl launched it again. Minato was about to act, but his sekirei came to his aid. Musubi caught the whip, making Minato happy.

"Are you okay Minato?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks Musubi. Kusano is safe too," he replied.

"Listen up you two, my master wants that sekirei; and I plan to deliver," the girl said. "Taking you out would also be beneficial."

She retracted her whip and stretched it out.

"Sekirei no. 38, Mitsuha; let's do this," Mitsuha declared. Musubi bowed and took her fighting stance.

"Sekirei no. 88, Musubi; I'm a fist type," Musubi stated.

Mitsuha whips her weapon, but Musubi jumps out of the way and rushes at Mitsuha. She throws a swift punch that caused Mitsuha to get out of the way. She quickly retaliates by throwing her whip again. Musubi waits for the right moment and catches the whip. Mitsuha tries to pull it away from her, but Muusbi's strength greatly exceeds her.

'Don't put too much power into your punches, let your power flow.' She remembers from Miya.

Musubi cocks her free fist back, ready to attack. She uses her power and pulls Mitsuha to her. As she comes forward, Musubi throws her punch, gathering more strength from the momentum. Her fist meets Mitsuha's face, sending her back first into a tree. Mitsuha slides down the tree and on her butt. The hard impact caused blood to fall from her mouth and left a big bruise on her cheek. Mitsuha manges to get back and grit her teeth.

"Tch, damn you!" She exclaimed. She wipes the blood from her mouth and glares at Musubi. She stretches out her wipe again, but this time, this yellow energy flowed around it.

"I'm not done yet."

She launches her attack, but misses by a hair. The whip kept going and hit a tree; however, the tree fell and fell towards Minato.

"MINATO!" Musubi cried. She was about to run to his aid, but Mitsuha tied her legs up with the whip, rendering her immobile. She quickly tried removing the whip, but even her strength couldn't break it. Minato couldn't move either and just shielded Kusano. The twins were about to act, but Seo stopped them.

"Hold on, just watch," he told them.

The tree neared its targets, closing in as each second pass.

"It's going to be okay Ku; your big brother will protect you," Minato reassured her. He held her head against his chest to cover her eyes and held her tightly, bracing for impact. Suddenly,

WOOSH, WOOSH, WOOSH! The tree miraculously cut to pieces. Minato noticed the delayed impact and looked to see pieces of the tree on the ground.

"What the; how did this happen?"

He heard someone approaching from behind.

"I still got it," someone said. Minato turned around was shocked to find Kai walking to him with his sword leaning on his shoulder.

"Kai? Was that you?" Minato questioned. He nodded his head and proceeded to Musubi. He unsheathed the blade again.

"Great, another nuisance" Mitsuha stated. Kai didn't pay her no mind and looked at Musubi's prisoner state.

"Are you alright Musubi?" He asked. She smiled after getting a good look at Kai.

"Kai; it's great to see you. Yes, I'm fine; but I'm a little tied up," she told him. Kai held his blade on the gap between Mitsuha and Musubi.

"It's no use, my whip is indestructible. Nothing can break it," Mitsuha said. Kai only smirked and raised the blade. He slashed straight down and like the tree, broke the whip. Mitsuha stumbled back and looked at her weapon in pure shock. She was trembling to get a word out.

"But how? How did you?"

Kai put his sword back in the sheath and untied Musubi.

"Thank you Kai," she expressed gratitude. Kai nodded his head and just left the garden after saying goodbye. As he passed Seo and the twin, Seo received a strange vibe from him; especially from his sword.

"There's something off about that kid," he said.

"He's cute," Hibiki stated. Her sister nodded in agreement, making Seo just sigh.

"He's definitely an ashikabi," Hikari said.

Musubi was finally free and rushed to her ashikabi. Minato and Ku were unharmed, making Muusbi happy.

"It's a good thing Kai showed up when he did," he said.

"You're lucky he showed up!" Mitsuha exclaimed angrily. She raised her whip, causing the yellow energy to resurface. The energy traveled through the whip and reformed the part that Kai sliced.

"I've had enough of you pests. I'll take you down and take number 108 back to my master."

She launches her whip, and Musubi got Minato away from the battle. Mitsuha launches it again and purposely hit the trees to make them fall. With perfect timing and strength, Musubi destroys the trees without using too much power to make more vulnerable. She jumps over Mitsuha after avoiding her attack. She grabs her dress and completely rips it off, showing her bare body.

"EEEEK!" She squealed and dropped to her knees. Musubi then touched her sekirei crest with her finger.

"_Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi!" _She chanted. Mitsuha's crest reacted to the chant by glowing brightly. The crest started to vanish, Mitsuha fell flat on her stomach after it completely disappeared. Minato them walked to his sekirei and placed his jacket around her, looking away as he noticed her breasts were completely visible.

"Great job Musubi," he complimented. She returned his smile.

"Thanks Minato," she said. They heard helicopters approaching, making Minato nervous.

"Don't worry Minato; they're here for her."

Minato nodded his head and looked at Kusano, who has fallen asleep.

"Come on, let's take her somewhere safe," he said. The three left the garden after noticing that Seo and the twins have left already. Unknown to them, someone was watching from afar. A man dressed in a black coat and a mask over his mouth. His hair was identical to Kagari's.

"Looks like we have another tenant," he said. The mystery man jumped off in the direction of the inn.

Minato and the two sekirei have just arrived and waited for someone to open the door. Miya soon opened it and greeted the two, but she saw Kusano and immediately ran inside. Minato was confused at first. Miya ran back; however, she had her sword with her and pointed it at Minato as her demonic aura appears around her.

"I hope you didn't just kidnap a little kid," she stated. Minato shook his head repeatedly.

"It's not what you think I swear," he replied. Takehito came to see what the problem was and found Kusano on Minato's back.

"Minato; I didn't think you were that type of person," he said summoning his demon aura.

"Wait a minute! I swear I didn't kidnap her. She was being attacked and we rescued her," he explained.

"Is that true Musubi?" Miya asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, we found her deep in the botanical gardens and rescued her from this girl with a whip," she answered. The landlords forgot to notice that she's wearing Minato's jacket and let it slide. Kusano soon woke up from her slumber.

"Where am I? I'm hungry," she said. Miya put her sword away.

"Oh dear, I better prepare some food then," she said and went to do just that.

Later that night, Musubi was in the bath while Minato sat on the porch looking at the night sky and enjoying the weather.

"Big brother?" Ku said coming up behind him.

"Oh, hey Ku. Is something wrong?" He asked her. Ku sat down next to him. The two talk for a while. Surprisingly, Kusano kissed Minato and made her green wings to manifest and cause flowers to bloom in the yard. Musubi then comes out and smiled at the spectacle.

Now both Minato and Kai have two sekirei; however, each one have another watching closely.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 5: Two for Two

It's been a few days since Minato has winged Kusano and Kai has been reunited with his blade. With both ashikabis not having to go to university, Kai has been practicing his sword skills, and Minato has been getting to know his new landlords and teammates. Right now, Kai is at his house practicing again, his jet-black sword hissing through the air. His sekirei were watching him, blushing mouth open at his performance. Uzume, after coming up with something, whispered into Akitsu's ears.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Akitsu nodded her head and stood up. With a swift slap of her hand, she fired a round of ice shards at her ashikabi. Kai's back was turned, but his senses were focused. He could see the shards out of the corner of his eyes and twisted his body. He turned around and used the momentum to power up his swing, crushing the ice in one clean sweep.

His girls' heart skipped a beat for a moment. They wanted to see more. Akitsu summoned more ice and attacked her ashikabi again. Kai figured they wanted to help him train so he went along with it. He slashed left then right, destroying the two shards that came. He jumped out of the way of another and held his blade out, letting one more instantaneously disperse when it hit.

Akitsu and Uzume held their hands in front of their hearts, feeling it race.

"Kai, take off your shirt," Uzume stated. He just tilted his head confused. He then saw that it was somewhat dirty. He accommodated and tossed his shirt away, revealing his muscular torso. He then wiped the sweat from his forehead and flipped his hear in the process. The girls were awestruck and could barely contain themselves. Akitsu was just as infatuated as Uzume. She placed her hands on the ground and caused ice stalagmites to rise from the earth and rush towards Kai. She then made two more circle to his sides, cutting off escape.

'Hmm, so I can't go left. And I can't go right. My only option is to go down the middle.' Kai thought. He crouched low to the ground and ran straight to the middle ice rush. The two sides collided, but Akitsu made them release another rush of ice closing in behind Kai. He met the middle ice head on and with perfect timing, stepped on it and leapt into the air.

He came down with an overhead slash and crushed the ice below him. Kai then turned the blade so the sharp end was away from him. He put a lot of power into it and did a complete circle. The sword reacted by generating this purple static as it caused a powerful gale to erupt, blowing away the ice in the process.

However, thanks to Kai's action, the purple static remained. Kai noticed this and held the blade with both hands.

'I don't think so. You won't control anything.' He thought. Kai placed the blade back in its sheath, causing the lightning to fade away. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Thanks for the help Akitsu," he complimented. Kai finally looked up, only to be tackled to the ground by his sekirei. They hovered above him with lustful eyes. Uzume brought her face closer to Kai's, making him turn red.

"Kai, you're so strong. Watching you practice really turned me on. We purposely attacked you so you would show us more; and it did a lot more than make our hearts beat," she said. Unable to control herself, Akitsu roughly pressed her lips against her ashikabi's. The kissed caused her snow-white wings to manifest and lower the temperature. She broke the kiss after a pleasured moan and rested on top of Kai, who was completely taken back by the kiss.

"Aww, no fair Akitsu; I wanted to go first," Uzume complained. She followed her sister's lead and kissed her still stunned ashikabi, eliciting her white veil wings to sprout. Little did they know, Minato was on his way there. He could see the light and found Kai on the ground being kissed by his sekirei. When the lights faded, Minato just stood there.

"Uhh," he said. The three heard him and perked up, especially Kai, who was still red. He kept looking from Minato to his sekirei and back.

"I can come back later if you want."

"No! Now is perfect!" Kai exclaimed standing up and putting his shirt back on. Minato held his hand up.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be having a good time with your sekirei," he pointed out.

"They were helping me train," Kai replied. Minato noticed the black sword resting on Kai's shoulder. He's never gotten a good look at it before. His curiosity was starting to get to him.

"Kai, can I hold your sword for a bit? I want to see what it's like," he stated. Kai immediately shook his head no.

"It's better if you don't touch it," he warned him.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Minato said. His curiosity got to him and he grabbed the blade; however, the purple lightning suddenly resurfaced and electrocuted Minato.

"EEEYOUCH!" He screamed. He quickly let go of the blade and fell backwards. The shock left him a little burnt and his hair puffy. Smoke was rising from his body.

"You okay Minato?" Kai asked. Minato managed to get back up and fix his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine; but what the hell was that?" He asked back. Kai held out his blade and unsheathed it, but told everyone not to touch it.

"This is not your average blade; it has some history," he said. "This sword kind of has a mind of its own. It determines whether you should wield it or not. The reason why it shocked you is because it deemed you weak. You can't handle its power is what I mean."

"And you can handle its power?" Uzume asked. Kai nodded yes and put it back in its scabbard.

"It's complicated, but I had this sword for a while. I just left it at my cousin's after an incident," he pointed out. "Now then, what are you doing here Minato?"

He finally remembered what he had to do.

"Oh yeah! Okay, I need your help with a little ghost problem," Minato said. Kai and Akitsu tilted their heads in confusion.

"A ghost? At the inn?" Uzume questioned. Minato scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"I know it sounds strange, but yeah. One night, Kusano got scared by something and saw said she saw a ghost lurking the halls. Musubi and I checked it out, but we didn't find anything," he explained. "So, I wanted to know if you could help us out."

"Hmm, were there any descriptions?" Kai asked. His friend started recalling what Ku said.

"She said it was a girl with glasses and braids. That's all she told me," Minato revealed.

"Glasses and braids; that sounds like…" Uzume immediately stopped talking after realizing what Miya and Tskumi would do to her if she revealed the secret.

"Someone I don't know."

She laughed nervously trying to divert the statement, but Kai and Akitsu immediately caught on to her. Kai crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm not particularly sure I can find this person; but I'll see what I can do. Just let me take a shower first. You guys go on ahead," he told them and started walking to the house. He turned back around after remembering something.

"And I mean meet me at the inn, not going a certain distance and come back. I would like to enjoy my shower without some sexy woman sneaking up behind me."

Kai then turned his head, but couldn't hide the redness of his cheeks. He continued.

"But we can bathe together next time."

His sekirei smiled and ran to hug him. Kai was prepared this time and returned their embrace. After the hug, he watched the three head towards the inn. He went to gather some clean clothes and hopped into the shower. However, as he washed himself, he felt someone's presence; but it wasn't hostile. Even so, he kept on his guard. Without turning around, he asked.

"Who are you?"

There was a giggle, a feminine one.

"You knew I was here. Just what I'd expect from you, Kai Sasaki," the person stated. The fact that the person knew his name didn't amaze Kai in the slightest. The person's voice was also feminine, letting Kai know it was a woman.

"I could feel your presence. You're lucky it wasn't coming off as a hostile one," he replied. The woman giggled again.

"I'm aware of your skills. You wouldn't be carrying around such a deadly sword if you didn't know how to use one," she pointed out. Kai shut off the water and turned to look at the woman.

**Minato**

Minato, Akitsu, and Uzume were walking to the inn. The further they distanced themselves from Kai, the more Akitsu looked back. Before they left, she too felt someone's presence.

"So Minato, how are things at the inn? Have you and Musubi gone further in your relationship?" Uzume teased. Minato scratched his cheek.

"Well I have gotten used to living with her now. As for our relationship, Miya and Takehito will only allow us to hug and kiss each other so we haven't done anything intimate," he replied. Uzume nodded in understanding, but snickered at how intimate she can be with Kai. The ashikabi saw Akitsu looking back at Kai's house.

"Something wrong Akitsu?" Minato asked. She shook her head no and looked forehead.

"I was just wondering if Master Kai will be alright," she said.

"Ah, you worry too much. Kai can handle himself; we both know that. It's basically why we were drawn to him," Uzume said. "I too noticed; but Kai can take care of it. I'd worry more of the outcome if they fight."

Akitsu shook her head no.

"It's not that; it's the master's sword, how it gave off that purple lightning. He said he left it after a certain incident, so now I'm starting to worry," she explained.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Minato asked not paying attention.

"We're wondering why Kai is such a quiet guy," Uzume lied.

"Oh, I guess he hasn't told you yet," Minato accidentally let out.

"Told us what?" Uzume asked wanting to know more. Akitsu too was intrigued about learning more about her ashikabi. Minato started debating whether or not he should reveal Kai's past.

"Well, I have no right to tell you everything about him. But, I can tell you where he's from," he said. He cleared his throat and continued.

"First off, Kai isn't from here. He's actually from America."

The girls' mouths dropped a little from learning their Kai's origin.

"But his Japanese is so fluent. You wouldn't be able to tell he's from overseas," Uzume stated. Akitsu nodded in agreement.

"Well, he's a fast learner and great at puzzles, which is why I asked for his help," Minato continued. "I know if anyone can figure this ghost thing out, it's Kai. He's that good."

Uzume lost the smile and looked down at the ground.

'So he's good at finding things out huh? Then, what will he think if he finds out about me? I don't know what I'd do if he found out.' She said in her head.

"Uzume, something wrong?" Minato asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the two.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, hahahaha," she said nervously.

'Man, this is starting to get to me. From what Takehito told me, Kai has a lot of anger built inside. And if he finds out, what will he do? Will he be angry with me? But he'll understand if I explain it. Yeah, he'll understand.' She thought. Akitsu took notice of her silence.

'What is she thinking about?' She pondered.

The three finally arrived at the inn, only to be greeted by Seo.

"What's up kid?" He asked Minato, who did a comedic fall.

"Seo? What are you doing here? And how did you know I lived here?" Minato interrogated. He rested his chin on his palm.

"I just came to visit an old friend," he said.

"Old friend?" Minato asked.

"Hi Minato," Takehito greeted sipping some tea. "I'm the friend Seo is referring to. We've known each other for a long time; he's still as lazy as ever."

"Hey! I'm not lazy," Seo stated.

"Whenever I asked you if you cleaned the inn, you would always tell me you would get on it, meaning no," Takehito pointed out. Seo sighed and looked at Minato.

"You're gonna have a lot trouble with this guy, he's very manipulative," he told him. Minato chuckled at the statement.

"I think Mr. Asuma is a good guy. You just want to avoid making him angry," he said.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Takehito responded. Seo shrugged his shoulders.

"Both of you are crazy," he stated. "By the way, where's the little girl?"

Right on cue, Ku peeked behind the wall. From her appearance, she was too scared to go out.

"Oh, there she is. Hey, come on over here."

She refused and stayed behind the wall. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Come on, don't be scared; and here I helped you find your ashikabi. Come on, NOW; or I'll give you something to cry about."

BAM! Seo was suddenly hit in the face with a frying pan and crashed to the floor. Takehito immediately started laughing while Minato checked up on him. There was a big blood spot on Seo's forehead.

"Threatening children is strictly prohibited in Izumo Inn," Miya stated with her wrist bended. That's when she summoned her inner demon and pulled out a giant rock she inexplicably acquired.

"However, I'd be willing to forgive you if you apologize."

"Yes, I'm sorry," Seo stated shaking in fear. Miya put the boulder down and calmed down. The atmosphere returned to normal, and Kusano finally came from around the corner and hugged her big brother's leg.

"By the way Seo, I wanted to thank you for helping me out the other day," Minato said. Seo wrapped his arm around his neck, playfully chocking him.

"Don't mention it kid; but if you really want to thank me, I'll take my money in cash," he replied.

"What? You're charging me?" Minato questioned.

"Yep, and I'll even give you a discount," Seo answered bluntly. They kept talking until the door suddenly opened.

"We're here to pick up our idiot," someone stated. Minato went to check who it was, only to see the lightning twins again; but this time, they were wearing maid outfits.

"Uhh, what's with the getup?" Minato asked them. Seo soon walked into the hall carrying two big bags of rice.

"Hey girls," he greeted. "I got the food; let's go."

The twin's eyebrows were twitching, and the next thing Minato knows, Seo is getting the crap beaten out of him by the twins. There was even a smoke cloud around the three. When it was over, Seo was on the ground covered in scratches.

"We're sorry, we're so sorry, he does this every time," the twins said in unison. Minato couldn't help but chuckle.

"By the way, where's the other ashikabi?" Hikari asked as both closed in on Minato, who sweatdropped.

"He's…not here yet. He'll arrive soon," he told them.

"Ohhh, and we wanted to see him again," Hibiki said. Minato looked at Seo, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"They've been talking about him ever since they first saw him," he explained.

"Oh, well if you want, I can tell you where he lives," Minato suggested. The twins closed in on him again and nodded repeatedly. Minato quickly gave them Kai's address, and the three left the residence.

"I hope Kai doesn't kill me for giving random people his address."

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine," Takehito said walking up behind him. "More importantly, now we need to purchase more food."

"Huh? Then why give Seo some?" Minato asked. Takehito patted him on the shoulder.

"Because my rule is to always help those in need, even though that someone constantly mooches off me," he replied.

"Don't try getting mixed with him Minato," Miya warned. "He's the type of trash that infects everyone he touches."

'Dare I ask?' Minato pondered. Soon, Musubi walked and smiled when he saw Minato.

"Minato, you're back," she greeted.

"Yeah, I'm back," he replied. Minato then noticed three lumps on Musubi's head.

"What happened to you?"

She rubbed her head.

"Our landlady is really strong," she said. Minato just nodded and rubbed her head gently, making her blush a little.

"Musubi; I need you to run an errand for me," Miya said. "I need you to get a list of ingredients."

"Yes landlady," Musubi replied. Miya gave her the list, and she left with a basket to carry it all. She waved by to Minato, who smiled and waved back.

"Minato, why don't you take a quick bath?" Miya suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Minato replied. "Oh yeah, Kai is supposed to come over. He was coming with us, but he did some training and wanted to take a shower first."

"I understand," Miya said. Minato went upstairs and gathered some clean clothes; however, unaware to him, someone was watching everything unfold. There was someone watching him, getting lost everything they look at him.

"Man, every time I look at him, he gets cuter and cuter. All I have to do is wait; and with no. 88 gone, my chances are even higher. But just in case, I better slow her down. Let's see you handle this baby," the person stated. With quick fingers, she worked on multiple computers.

"Now I make my move."

She left her position and went to where Minato was. He was sitting on a little stool with a towel wrapped around his legs, washing his hair and enjoying the quiet.

'What Kai said about his sword; I wonder what he meant.' Minato thought. 'Hmmm, what happened to him in those seven years he's been here?'

Suddenly, minato heard the door open.

"Musubi; you're back early," he said. He heard footsteps approaching closer.

"I don't need my back washed, but thanks for offering."

"Kukukuku, no. 88 won't be back for a while; so now I have you all to myself," the person said. Minato didn't recognize the voice and finally turned, only to see a girl with long red hair with side plaits. She had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Who are you?" Minato asked. The girl giggled and let the towel fall to the floor, letting her breasts sway and causing Minato to blush red.

"Minato Sahashi, nineteen years old; you have a mom, sister, and grandmother. However, there is little info about your father," she said. The girl crawled closer, getting in Minato's face.

"You're much cuter in person; I can't wait to experiment with you."

She then pinned Minato down and hovered above him. Her moments caused her breasts to sway more, making Minato stare at them more intensely. She giggled again and caressed Minato's cheek.

"I am sekirei no. 2, Matsu; and you my cute Minato, are my ashikabi."

**Kai**

Kai is sitting in his living room, waiting for the woman who appeared during his shower. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed.

'She's trying it again; but it won't work this time. This time, I'm in control.' He thought. Kai heard footsteps enter the room and opened his eyes.

"I'm dressed now," the woman said. Kai looked at her, but his eyes and mouth dropped when he noticed how beautiful she looked. Along with her short gray hair, she had red half-moon glasses. She was wearing a long light purple corset with frills around her neck and under her large breasts. A belt was tied around her waist and a side slit ran down in her outfit from the thigh. The loose covering of her hand had a purple strip.

Kai was utterly speechless and the woman could see that, making her smile. She proceeded towards him and sat next to Kai.

"You know it's rude to stare," she teased. Kai came back into reality and turned his head to avoid eye contact.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I thought you looked so beautiful that I couldn't help it," he replied. The woman giggled again and blushed from his compliment.

"So, mind telling me why you were in the shower with me. And how did you even sneak in my house without me knowing?"

The one thing Natsuo told about Kai is not to let the past get to him; but Kai never listened to that part.

"First, I should start with introductions. I know your name, so it's only fair I give you mine. I'm sekirei no. 22, Kochou; I doubt I have to say anything else," Kochou introduced. "As for what I'm doing here, well, I bet you can figure that out."

She scooted closer to Kai and brought her face closer to his. Kochou placed her palm on Kai's.

"You're reacting to me; and you kept tabs on me so you'll know the right moment to confront me," he guessed.

"Hmhmhm, I'm liking you already," she replied. "Yes, I'm reacting to you Kai. My body is getting hot just by being next to you. I want you, to be my ashikabi."

She guided Kai's hand to her breast and without warning, kissed him. Kai was surprised by her placing his hand over her breast to notice. Instead, Kai kissed her back and moved his hand to her waist. Her crest shined and a pair of purple wings manifested, making Kochou Kai's sekirei. The two broke the kiss, and Kochou smiled. She tapped his nose.

"Well aren't you the passionate one?" She teased. Kai started turning red, making Kochou giggle.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Kai scratched his cheek.

"I get that a lot," he said. He shook the thoughts out of his head and stood up.

"Anyway, we have somewhere to go Kochou. I need to help a friend out with something."

"Hmhmhm, alright then," she said. Kai grabbed his sword and tied it to his back. The two left the house and made their way to Izumo Inn; however, Kai got the feeling that he's being watched. And he couldn't have been more right. Close by, there was someone watching him and Kochou. Four people actually were spying on them.

"Well, well, well, isn't that Kai Sasaki?" One guy asked. His companion walked up beside him.

"Well what do you know? That is Kai; I never thought I'd see him around here. And who's the babe walking with him?" He asked. The first guy smirked.

"I bet she's a sekirei. I can see her crest from here," he pointed out. Kai heard something and quickly turned his head, causing the two to hide before they could be spotted. However, Kai managed to catch a glimpse of the first guy; and it immediately pissed him off.

Kochou quickly noticed something as they continued walking.

"Kai, are you alright?" She asked concern. Kai took deep breaths trying to calm down, but it didn't work.

"Honestly, no; I'm not alright. I saw someone that I wish I haven't," he told her.

"Really? Then what are you going to do?" Kochou asked. Kai held her hand, making her smile.

"We're going to confront those bastards. Let's go to the park," he stated. She nodded and took out a tablet from her cleavage.

"Let's see, I count four. How many did you see?" Kochou asked.

"I only managed to see one; but that one always has a friend with him. You say four, so that means the other two are sekirei," he answered.

"Wow, you're good," Kochou complimented. Kai nodded and guided her to the park. The four spies followed them as well, being extra careful not to be seen.

"Hey, do you see that sword Kai's carrying? Why do you suppose he has it?" The companion asked.

"Hm, I bet it's to look tough," the first guy said. The two snickered, but the other two were a little frightened at the amount of anger Kai is giving off. They kept staring, until they saw it roar, making them move back. The guys saw them and wondered what happened.

"What's the matter with you two?"

The companion put his hand on one of the sekirei's shoulder.

"You okay; it looks like you just saw a ghost," he said. The two shook their heads and hugged themselves.

"Ah, I bet they're just imagining things. Come on, before we lose them," the first guy said. The others followed behind him.

Kai and Kochou arrived to heart of the park and stood in front of the fountain. Kai stood in front of Kochou.

"Kai, why come to such a big area? Wouldn't it be better to ambush them?" She asked. Kai didn't answer, but instead kissed her. It was short, but Kochou loved every second. She put her hand over her lips.

"You meanie, kissing me just to bring them out; you know a sekirei's wings manifest every time that happens. And you just took advantage of me."

Kai put his finger over her lips, making her blush.

"That's not why I kissed you; I did it to convey my feelings," he reassured her. "I know that sekirei can feel their ashikabi's emotions. The downside with me is, I'm mostly angry; and I hate that you girls have to feel that emotion. So I kissed you to let you know that I'm alright."

She walked closer and hugged Kai tightly. He hugged her back and focused on the surroundings.

"They're here; can you fight?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm not a fighter; I'm a brain-type. I let my smarts do my fighting," she said. Kai stroked her hair.

"Then leave it to me," he said. They let go of each other, and Kai turned to find the four spies standing a few feet away. He didn't care about the sekirei; but the guys made him remember his past. The first guy was a medium height, lean guy. He had short black hair that went to his ear. He was wearing a white shirt and gray pants. His companion was a little shorter with long blond hair. He was wearing a blue-collared shirt and jeans. As for the sekirei, one was a girl with long blond hair. She was wearing a cream-colored top that revealed her shoulders, a short dark orange skirt, and black stockings with light brown boots. On her back was a spear. The other girl had light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and gray eyes. She was wearing a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Her weapon was a huge ass hammer.

"It's nice to see you Kai. How have you been buddy?" The black haired guy asked. Kai didn't respond and tightened his fists, showing anger already. Kochou linked her arm with his, but monitored her tablet. She managed to calm him down again.

"Now that's just mean Kai; you don't even recognize us," the blond guy said. Kai shook his head. He pointed at the black haired first and then the blond haired.

"Nathan, Jake; I haven't forgotten about you. I wish I could though," he stated. Nathan clapped his hands.

"Awesome, you still remember. So tell us, what are you doing here in the capital? Shouldn't you be crying to your mommy, hahaha," he insulted. Kai gritted his teeth.

"Kochou, let me go; I have some unfinished business to attend to," he told her. "I can't hold back anymore. That's how pissed I am."

"No; you and I both know you're stronger than them so there's no reason to fight," she replied.

"Yes, but they don't know that. I just want to establish that fact," Kai said. Kochou looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes. She put the tablet back in her cleavage and stood in front of Kai.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you fight?" She asked. Kai put his hands on her shoulders.

"You said you're a brain-type; I don't know what that means, but I'm guessing it means you're incredibly analytic. This will be the first time you see me fight; don't you want to see how strong your ashikabi is?" He questioned. Kochou thought about it for a moment. She sighed and groaned.

"You have five minutes," she told him. Kai nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Kochou; all I need is five minutes," he said. Kai proceeded to the four.

"Oh? Are you challenging us? You're not gonna have your sekirei fight?" Nathan questioned. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"That's right, I know she's a sekirei; but it makes me wonder how she ended up with someone like you."

"She's a brain-type so she's not fit for combat," Kai stated. He held out his arm and did the 'bring it' sign

"I on the other hand, am. Why don't you fight me and see for yourself? Or are you too scared, knowing I'm going to kick your asses?" Kai taunted. Nathan gritted his teeth.

"What did you say; as if we're too scared by a weakling like you? We'll show you how weak you still are. I've been needing a new punching bag after you left those seven years; but you're still the one I like best," he said.

Looking at Nathan made Kai remember his past and everything that happened. The pain he's suffered, the people who betrayed him; he remembers it all. And the main two were standing right before him.

"Jake, you just stand back and watch a weakling being pummeled."

"Time for talking is over; I'll even let you make the first move," Kai stated. Nathan grr'd and charged at Kai. He just threw a straight punch, no caution, or any special feints. It was just a regular punch. He felt something connect and smiled; but it soon disappeared when he noticed that Kai caught it with his bare hand. Kai looked at him with menacing eyes and pushed Nathan back. He then followed up with a devastating punch to the face, making Nathan crash to the ground and slide right back to his sekirei and friend.

"Holy shit!" Jake exclaimed. He watched Kai slowly make his way towards them. The two sekirei got in his path; but they were scared to do anything. When Kai got close enough, he just walked right past them. Nathan stood back and rubbed his jaw.

"Ahh, damn it that hurt; how did he do that?" He asked.

"You okay Nate?" Jake asked. Nathan spit at the ground and saw it was blood, making his eyes expand.

"Seriously, that one punch did that much?" He interrogated. He looked back up, only to see Kai standing right in front of him. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fist.

"Why you; I'll show you!"

Nathan attacked again, throwing a punch at Kai's face and a kick aimed at his sides. Using his skills, Kai blocked the punch and grabbed Nathan's leg. He struggled to break free, but realized he had a free hand, which he used to throw another punch. Downside is, Kai anticipated it and ducked, avoiding the attack.

"What the; how did you?"

"You're weak; that's all I have to say," Kai stated bluntly. Nathan raised his free arm and was about to elbow Kai's neck; but instead of Kai, Nathan received an elbow to the gut. Kai released him and watched him stumble back while holding his stomach.

'And to think this is the bastard who tormented me in the past.' Kai thought. 'To think I let such a weak opponent get under my skin.'

Meanwhile, Kochou was looking at the time on her tablet; and she was amazed that Kai brought Nathan to his knees in only one minute.

"Incredible, I knew he was strong; but to bring his opponent down in under a minute, he must have been training really hard. Nathan can't even touch him," she said aloud.

Nathan got back up, his breathing heavy and his energy dropping.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you? You were not this strong since I last saw you," he pointed out. Kai shook his head.

"I've been here in the capital for seven years; and I've trained hard during that time," he explained. Kai got in Nathan's face and shot daggers at him.

"This time, I'm much stronger. This time, you're the weak one; and you know what else, you'll always be weak. Let's see how you feel being the one who can't stand up for himself. Let's see you fight someone who you could never match. I'm right here in front of you; and if you think you can prove me wrong."

Kai moved back and pointed to his stomach. He continued.

"Hit me right here as hard as you can."

Nathan gritted his teeth and charged at Kai.

"Don't mock me!" He yelled. Nathan launched another straight punch. This time, it connected perfectly; however, it was too weak for Kai to feel anything. He just stood there as if nothing happened.

"Wh-wh-what; but it hit point blank. You should at least feel something."

Kai slapped his hand away and forcefully grabbed him by the neck. With one hand, Kai lifted Nathan off the ground, surprising everyone. To make things worse, Kai started choking Nathan. He tried removing Kai's hand, but his grip was too strong.

"AWK! AWK! AWK!"

"Like I said, you're weak; if you thought that weak ass punch could hurt me, then your sorely mistaken," Kai stated. "Just give up; I'd rather not kill you in front of your friend and sekirei."

Nathan quickly drew Kai's blade and held it above him. Kai just sighed and shook his head, waiting for it. Upon being drawn by Nathan, the blade generated its static again and electrocuted Nathan like it did Minato.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed. Nathan let the blade go, and it perfectly slid into its sheath.

"You see? Even my blade deems you weak," Kai said. To prove his point, Kai drew his blade. The static didn't appear this time, making Nathan even more nervous. Kai held it beside him ready to thrust.

"Wh-what…are you…going…to do?" Nathan managed to get out. Kai tightened his grip, silencing him. He raised him higher.

"I'm gonna make you pay for the pain you've caused. I'm gonna make you experience an even more agonizing pain," he said. Kai's eyes turned to their maximum rage.

"I'm going to **kill **you."

Jake's eyes widen, the sekireis' eyes widen, and Nathan's eyes widen. He desperately tried to break free, but Kai forbid it.

"Wait; I-I know…you despise…me. But…is…killing me…really…worth it?" Nathan questioned. That's when Kai remembered the one event that changed him. He was surrounded by Nathan and his crew with no escape. By the time it was over, Kai was left on the ground to die, his blood oozing all over the ground. Remembering the thought caused Kai to tighten his grip even more and grit his teeth.

That's when it started rising again. The same thing that Takehito saw the first time he met Kai started rising again. Kai was too engulfed in his anger to notice, but it was plain as day.

"Is killing you worth it? Last time I recall, you and your friends tried to kill me," Kai stated in extreme anger. It was Kochou's turn to become wide eyed. She put the tablet away and started proceeding to her ashikabi.

"You ganged up on me, you had friends hold me down, and you all took turns stabbing me. If Minato didn't find me that day, I would've definitely died. Now I get to have my revenge. It's all your fault I've become this way; and you're going to pay the price."

Nathan tried again, but he only forced Kai to tighten his grip again. He squeezed so hard that Nathan coughed up blood.

"Put him down," someone stated. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw the girl with the hammer step up. He studied her carefully and saw her legs shaking a little. She tried her best not to look in his eyes, but one small glimpse was enough to make her back up.

"You're scared aren't you? Well you should be, because if he dies, so do you. I don't have anything against you and the one with the spear; however, your ashikabis are a different story. I'm going to make them pay; and I'll take you on if I have to," Kai declared. He looked back at Nathan, who was starting to get teary eyed. He couldn't do anything except make painful noises.

"Please…don't kill me," he begged. "I'm…"

"SHUT UP!" Kai exclaimed in full livid. "You have no right apologizing. Not after what you did; you think you can just apologize and make things better? No! You're going to pay one way or another."

Kai gripped the sword tighter.

"Let's see; there were six of you and none of you managed to kill me. I'm going to finish what you tried, but I'm going to stab you TWELVE times instead."

"NO! PLEASE!" Nathan begged with tears coming out of his eyes. Kai cocked his arm back and thrust it forward.

"KAI STOP!" Kochou yelled. Her voice was heard, and Kai stopped his attack just a centimeter away from Nathan's liver.

"That's enough Kai; don't go through with it. It's not worth it."

Kai turned his head to look at her.

"I know you had a terrible past, but if you go through with killing him, you'll never forgive yourself. You'll have to live with that choice for the rest of your live. Kai please, let him go; it's over. You've proved yourself already; it's time to stop. Please Kai come back to me. I've just met you, and I don't want to lose you already. Please come back; it's okay now."

Kai looked back at Nathan and saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Please, we'll leave you alone," the girl with the hammer stated. "We won't bother you again; I'll apologize on his behalf. Please let him go; I beg you."

"Please Kai, release him; there's no point in continuing," Kochou said. Kai closed his eyes and loosened the grip on his sword. He slid it back in its sheath, making the girls happy.

"Kochou, how much time did I waste?" Kai asked. Their smiles faded.

"You have two minutes; but why do you ask?" Kochou asked back nervously. Kai released his grip on Nathan and let him fall; however, he did a tornado kick and hit Nathan dead in the face. The girls gasped and watched him fly back first into a tree and pass out. The girl with the hammer ran desperately to her ashikabi, but he wasn't responding to her voice. He was still alive, but he passed out the moment Kai kicked him.

Kai then slowly turned his head towards Jake, making him shake in his boots.

"Jake; as I recall, you were the one who kept 'disappearing' to frame me. I've found you countless times; but you still go missing. Why aren't you missing now?" He interrogated. Jake was too scared to speak. Slowly, Kai walked towards him, and he backed up with each step.

"Wait, Kai; let's talk this out," he pleaded.

"I have nothing to talk about," Kai stated. Jake kept backing up, but tripped over something and fell to his back. When he looked up, Kai pointed his blade in his face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab you in the eye."

"I wasn't with the group that stabbed you," he said. Kai shook his head and pointed the blade closer.

"That's a lie; you were the one who held me down and let them. You have much of a price to pay," he said.

"Kai wait; I know we've done horrible things in the past. But isn't it time to let things go?" Jake asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kai exclaimed, shutting him up. "You think a person can forget the ones who tried to kill him. You think it's that simple? You think it's okay to stab someone? Then let's see how you like it."

Kai twirled the sword, stepped on Jake's stomach, and gouged him right in the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jake screamed in excruciating agony. Blood started seeping from his shoulder and stained his shirt with it. The girl with the spear screamed in horror, and Kochou was just standing in place wide eyed. Kai pulled the sword out a little, and then vehemently thrust it back, making Jake's blood splash out. The spear girl started crying and ran up to Kai. She desperately tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM! PLEASE!" She begged. She lost her grip and fell on her butt. Her tears were falling down her cheek as she watched her ashikabi scream in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it? Now you know I felt; but this was just one compared to six," Kai said. He kneeled closer.

"Now you know you pain I felt; and you better remember it."

Kai removed the blade and thrust it right back into his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake bellowed. More of his blood gushed out, and Kai made it worse by moving the sword around. He finally removed the blade and sheathed it. The damage was so great that it went through the other side and left a hole. Kai grabbed him by the collar.

"If you ever mess with me or a friend of mine again, I will not hesitate to rip your fucking head off. You better remember this day, because this is only a fraction of what I can do."

Jake only nodded his head.

"I don't ever want to see you two again. And if you dare send your friends after me, you had better give them a body bag. Now get the hell out of my sight you piece of shit."

Kai stepped off him, and the girl with spear quickly helped them up. The girls got their ashikabis out of the park as fast as they could. Kai turned towards Kochou, who had her head down. He walked to her, and BAM! He was slapped in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't have to take it that far," Kochou stated angrily. Kai rubbed the cheek she slapped and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. She was about to slap him again, but he grabbed her hand and kissed her. She tried to push away from him, but Kai held her close to him and deepened the kiss. After a moment, she finally kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Kochou hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever do that again; I thought I lost you. I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I thought I lost you after we've just met," she said. Kai held her head close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Kochou; but I've been through a lot, and seeing those two reopened some old scars," he replied.

"I understand; but are you alright now?" Kochou asked.

"I'm okay," he whispered. "Come on, let's go see my friend."

She nodded her head, and the two resumed walking to Izumo Inn. When they got there, Kagari greeted them before heading to work. The two walked to the dining room, where they the landlords, Minato and his sekirei, Akitsu, and someone they haven't seen yet.

"Kai; it's about time you showed up," Minato said. He leaned against the wall.

"Sorry I was late, but I had something important to tend to," Kai replied. Minato then got up and walked to him. He could see the change in Kai's eyes.

"You saw them didn't you?" Minato asked. Kai turned his head and nodded.

"Don't worry; they'll stay away from me now," he told him. Minato patted his shoulder and smiled. He then saw Kochou standing beside him.

"Is she your new sekirei?" He asked. Kai nodded while Kochou introduced herself. She then sat next to Matsu, and they smiled at each other. Kai on the other hand, saw Kusano clearly for the first time and twitched his eyebrow.

"Kai, what's the matter?"

He pointed to Ku and looked at Minato.

"Is that Ku?" He asked. Minato scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"I told you about her," he pointed out. Kai then took out his blade and pointed it at his friend.

"You forgot to mention that she was a little girl," he stated. The color started fading from Minato.

"Now hold on Kai; it's not what you think. Musubi and I saved her from an enemy sekirei. We figured she didn't have anywhere left to go so we brought her here; and she was the one who performed the ceremony. I didn't lay a finger on her," he explained. Kai believed what he was saying and put his sword away, making Minato sigh in relief. They heard Miya giggle.

"I thought the exact same thing Kai; but what Minato said is true," she said. Kusano then walked up to Kai and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. He kneeled to her level.

"Are you big brother's friend?" She asked. He nodded yes and smiled.

"Then that makes you my big brother."

Kai just blinked at her and looked at Minato, who just shrugged his shoulders. Kai ruffled Ku's hair and smiled.

"Yes, I'm your big brother as well," he told her. She suddenly hugged him, surprising Kai, and the others. Everyone then sat around the table, and Kai noticed Matsu for the first time. He remembered the description Ku gave Minato and pointed at her.

"I take it you're the ghost Minato wanted me to find."

She fixed her glasses and explained the whole misunderstanding. She and Kochou even recognized each other and had metaphorical lightning coming out of their eyes.

"I see you also found your ashikabi Matsu. He isn't as good looking as my Kai," Kochou stated.

"Hmhmhm, you say that, but my Minato is better than Kai," Matsu replied. Both of their glasses shined.

"Kai is stronger."

"Minato is smarter."

"Kai is more reliable."

"Minato is kinder."

They just went back and forth trying to prove which ashikabi is better. Kai then noticed that Uzume wasn't with Akitsu. He asked Akitsu where she was and went to her room after being told. He was about to knock on the door, but he heard Uzume speaking to someone.

"Yes, I understand. I'll get on it right away," she said. Kai put his ear to the door.

"You leave them out of this!"

'Them? Who is them?' Kai wondered. He decided to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Uzume asked.

"It's me," Kai answered. He heard her come closer and opened the door. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was starting to get lonely," she said. She walked back into her room, and Kai followed. He closed the door, locked it, and leaned against it.

"Uzume; who was that you were talking to?" He interrogated. She froze in place and expanded her eyes. Her back was turn so Kai didn't see her gulp. She put her hands behind her back and turned around wearing a fake smile.

"I was just talking to an acquaintance of mine," she said. "It's nothing."

"Then who is them?" Kai questioned. She had her head down a little. Slyly, she walked up to Kai and brought her face closer to his.

"Were you stalking me or something? If you wanted to be with me, all you had to do was ask," she said.

"What are you hiding Uzume?" Kai asked. She giggled.

"I'm not hiding anything. Are you accusing me of something?" She asked back. Kai shook his head.

"I'm not accusing you of anything; but I know I heard you say…"

Uzume kissed him on the lips, making her wings light the dark room. She broke the kiss, but kept her face close.

"Everything is all right; I promise," she said and kissed him again. Kai couldn't see it, but Uzume was crying for lying to him.

'I'm sorry Kai; but I just can't tell you.' She said in her head.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys, but I have been REALLY busy lately and haven't had much time to write. I did the best I could with the amount of free time I had. Hopefully, it was enough and you guys don't hate me now. Again, I'm sorry for the late update; but this may cheer you up. At least I hope so. Well this has been MalevolentDarkness16, enjoy my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of Shadows

Chapter Six:

The night Kai winged Kochou and fought his past tormentors, he had a nightmare of said past. He dreamt of how badly he was treated by his family and others, how he met Minato and his sister, and his training with Natsuo. He walked through an endless black void, looking for a way out. But whenever he got close, a wall would block his path, making him angry. Kai would backtrack and go a different route, but it all ended the same. He was trapped with no way out, and his anger kept rising.

He continued walking through the void until there was a big flash that nearly blinded him. When he opened his eyes, there was a complete change in scenery. Kai was in a building; and he saw a kid sitting in a chair with his head down. His hands were tightened, his teeth were gritting, and his eyes were filled with rage. There were scars on various parts on his body that only Kai could find. The thing that surprised Kai the most were the features the kid shared. The two had the exact same qualities; both had brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and the same rage filled eyes. That's when Kai noticed the way the room was laid out and the kid's stature.

'It can't be; this is after I moved away and came into the capital. I did a little background history and found Natsuo here. I was about to turn thirteen at this point I believe. Then, this room is Natsuo's office, meaning it's the day I met them.' Kai thought. He proceeded to his past self and reached for his shoulder; but he phased right through him. He tried tapping him, but his limbs passed right through. Kai looked at his palm and repeatedly squeezed the air, feeling only his being.

"Those bastards; I'll get them back. I swear I'll make them pay," the past Kai stated. He was trying to calm down, but it only made things worse. Seeing him like this made the present Kai angry. Telepathically, both Kais were thinking of the exact same thing; the six scars they received. It felt like they were about to reopen.

"If only I wasn't so weak," they said in unison. "Damn it!"

Right on cue, the office door opened, making the Kais turn their heads. Walking inside were the Disciplinary Squad, which the past Kai knew nothing about. They gathered in front of him and studied hm. Haihane started feeling his hair, Benitsubasa looked like she just wanted to hug him, and Karasuba just sat on the desk with her arms crossed.

"Hmm, so this is Natsuo's cousin," Haihane said. "He's a cute little guy."

"Aww, he's so adorable," Benitsubasa stated happily. The present Kai had his hand over his face with a small blush on his cheeks while the past Kai looked away also blushing.

'Now I remember why I'm easily embarrassed.' Kai thought.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're blushing," Benitsubasa added. Past Kai kept his head turned but looked at the girls.

"Who are you girls?" He asked. Haihane introduced themselves as Natsuo's girlfriends, surprising Kai. After talking for a bit, Karasuba demanded the other two leave while she speaks to Kai alone. He watched them leave and saw Benitsubasa wave goodbye to him. After the door closed, his focus shifted towards the leader, who glared at him intensely. Her glare made Kai sweat a little. She then smiled and giggled all of a sudden.

"You're an interesting one just like your cousin. I can see that you too share a bad history," she told him. Karasuba rested her chin on her hands.

"Let me guess; you want more power. You're tired of being weak, tired of being pushed around, and now you want to get back at those who hurt you."

Kai was astonished on how perfectly she figured him out. He was at a loss for words and stared at the ground

"I can help you gain more power."

That instantly got Kai's attention and he looked back at the Black Sekirei. There was a devilish smile across her lips that seemed to get wider with each second. Karasuba got off the desk and walked around Kai, dragging her fingers along his arm.

"Your cousin and I can make you strong. Do you want to be strong?"

Kai nodded his head yes, causing her smile to widen as a result. She whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to get back at those who caused you so much pain? Do you want to show them how strong you really are? Do you want more power?"

Present Kai remembers that exact same speech. Past Kai didn't even have to think and with full confidence,

"Yes, I want more power," both Kais stated. Karasuba smiled wider and laughed aloud; as a result, the scenery started to change again. There was another bright flash, and everything was different. Kai opened his eyes, and they widened in pure shock.

This time, the sky was dark. It was pouring, thundering, lightning, and the smell of blood reeked through the air. Kai felt his heart sank deeper into the void after remembering the event of this day. He scanned the area, seeing not one, not two, but three corpses lying lifelessly on the ground. As he found them, Kai counted and ended up with three. He grabbed his shoulder scar tightly and calmed himself.

'Judging by the positions of the corpses, he should be close by.' He thought. As if on cue, a giant impact of thunder and great flash of lightning erupted. The flash revealed someone on their knees. Kai walked up to the person and nodded his head. The person's hands were soaked in blood, his cheeks had a few drops on them, and his eyes were that of a killer's. The person was completely wet due to the rain; and right beside him was a jet black sword with blood sliding down the blade. It gave off this demon aura, which the present Kai immediately recognized.

As the blood scattered, it mixed with the water and washed away. The lightning revealed the person's eyes to be a solid color, as though he was being possessed. Kai crossed his arms and glared at the person.

'This day; is the day I first unleased Burakkusutōmu and **killed** some of my past tormentors. These three were out of the six who stabbed me; and they had the audacity to try it again.'

"Kai! Kai! Kai where are you?" Someone called. The one on his knees didn't respond, but he stood on his feet. He looked at his blood soaked hands and saw them trembling. The gleam in his eye started to return, signaling he's back in control. He saw the blood and dead corpses and trembled. Tears made their way to his eyes and fell down his face. He couldn't keep it contained any longer and sobbed silently, hugging himself.

"Kai!"

Both found the voice and saw Natsuo running towards them. He held the umbrella over Kai to avoid getting more wet. Natsuo saw the tears falling and hugged his cousin.

"Are you okay Kai?"

Kai choked on his words.

"I'm s-sorry Natsuo. I d-didn't mean to," he replied. Natsuo rubbed his back.

"It's okay Kai; I know it wasn't your fault. But that's why I told you not to use your blade until you could control it," he reminded him. "Now you know what it's capable of."

Kai rubbed his tears away and looked at his sword. Natsuo patted his shoulder.

"Come on, let's head back."

Kai nodded and slowly reached for his blade. When the grip touched his palm, the blade's aura resurfaced and started flowing up Kai's arm. Natsuo quickly slid the sheath on, sealing the aura inside. He sighed in relief and watched the aura vanish around Kai's arm.

"From now on, you'll be using a practice sword until you are able to use this one. I'll put it somewhere in the meantime."

Kai quickly handed the sword over, and the two left the scene. The two then disappeared, leaving the present Kai to his thoughts. He didn't think and just turned away without saying anything, but stopped when he saw the dark aura spread over the floor. He narrowed his eyes and stayed still, shooting daggers at it.

"Back off," he threatened. Kai walked right past it; however, it responded by sending a little strand at Kai and injecting him with its aura. He stopped cold in his tracks and expanded his eyes. He felt the aura course through him like blood; but unlike blood, the aura caused him to drop to his knees and hold his head in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Kai shook his head, trying to get the pain out. Instead, it just made it worse. He quickly got up and moved about the place, but the pain continued. He felt something rising, trying to escape; but he managed to keep it in.

"What…are you…doing…to me?"

The scenery started changing again. It changed to match what the aura inside Kai desired; but when Kai took a look at it, he felt his heart splitting apart. Kai slowly backed away as he repeatedly shook his head and said,

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kai finally opened his eyes and found himself back in reality. He was breathing heavily as sweat fell down his face. His heart was racing so fast that it felt like it was about to explode. When he regained focus, he noticed that he was being embraced by people. He controlled his breathing and let them continue.

"Thank you girls; thank you. Please, don't let go," he stated. Uzume, Akitsu, and Kochou hugged him tighter. They hugged him until he finally felt better.

"You were having a bad dream; it's over now. We're here for you," Uzume reassured him. Kai took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked at his blade standing against his closet door.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I'm okay now," he apologized. The girls hugged him once more before the four walked downstairs to the kitchen. The girls worked on preparing breakfast while Kai sat at the table, trying to get his haunting dream out of his head.

'It's just a dream; so why can't I calm down? It felt so real, and yet it wasn't. Especially, that last one; I never want to relive that one.' He said in thought. Kai gripped his chest.

'Don't let it bother you. It's only trying to control you.'

He took a look at his girls and then back at the table; but then shot back to the girls after realizing that they're wearing nothing but aprons. He could see all their curves, skin, and cleavage. A bright blush appeared on Kai's face and his mouth dropped. Nothing came out and he just stared at his beauties. He forgot about his dreams and focused on the girls.

Whenever their backs were turned, Kai would unintentionally turn his head to get a better look at their asses.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be staring at them like this; but the girls are so beautiful, so sexy. I just want to.' He said in his head. 'From what Kochou told me, the relationship between sekirei and ashikabi is like that of a husband and wife. So, would it be wrong of me for wanting to touch them? Well, here goes.'

"Kochou, Kochou," he whispered. Kochou heard his call and smiled. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and walked to her flushed ashikabi.

"Do you see anything that you like Kai," she said seductively. She moved her arms a little, causing her breasts to bounce. Kai continued to stare with every intent. Kochou tempted him more by moving them closer to him.

"Kochou, turn around for me please," Kai whispered. She giggled and complied. Kai gently rubbed his hand down her back and grabbed her ass.

"Ooo, I never knew you were so bold Kai," Kochou whispered. Kai took the initiative and squeezed her butt. He lifted up the apron and felt it directly, making Kochou giggle more. Kai gently smacked it and continued squeezing, getting more into it. He then started licking her ass, making Kochou moan softly.

"Kai; I never believed you could be so audacious. Ahh."

Kai stopped playing with her ass, making her moan in disappointment. He looked at ground still red, but smiling at the same time. Uzume then joined the fun by resting her breasts on top of his head.

"Is everything alright Kai? You seem awfully red; are you sick?" She teased. Kai twiddled his thumbs and then turned ninety degrees.

"Uzume, sit on my lap with your back facing me."

She smiled and did as instructed. Kai took a deep breath and started massaging her thighs.

"Why are you girls wearing only aprons?" He asked. Kochou whispered in his ear.

"Do you like it?"

He turned redder.

"Um, uh, yes, I believe it makes you girls look even more attractive," he complimented. This time, Uzume whispered in his ear as she let out a pleased moan.

"Does it turn you on?"

"A lot more than you think," Kai whispered. The girls heard him and giggled again. Kai whispered in his ear again.

"You're really turning me on."

Kai rubbed her legs and then came up her body. Uzume rubbed against him as she sighed in pleasure.

"Who knew our Kai was such a bold guy?" She teased. Kai went for his objective and touched Uzume's breasts, feeling how soft and big they were. He moved them up, and let them bounce back down then repeated the process. Uzume moaned a little louder and turned her head to give him a kiss. Kai reached inside her apron and felt her nipples hardening.

"Mmmm, feel them more," Uzume demanded. Kai tweaked her nipples, making her moan aloud. Disappointingly, he stopped and caused Uzume to groan.

"Awwww, why did you stop?" she asked him and stood up. He didn't say anything and turned back around.

"Master, here is your breakfast," Akitsu told him. He sighed in relief, but saw Akitsu reach across the table to set the plate down, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. She noticed the red on his face and reached over again to check his forehead, giving him an even closer look. Kai looked down a little and saw the top of her breasts and part of her nipples.

"You don't have a fever master, but you're a little hot. I believe you should relax today."

Kai gulped a little and felt his hand itch.

'I really want to; but my mannerisms won't let me.' He thought. Kai moved his hand.

'Then again, with the signs they're giving me, it's kind of obvious.'

Giving into his instincts, Kai placed his hand over Akitsu's breast and gently squeezed it. She let out a soft moan, and Kai saw the blush on her face. She didn't stop him, and he fondled both with his hands. He went up the apron and felt her breasts directly, feeling her nipples perking up. She continued to moan and placed her hands on Kai's, pressing her breasts down flat.

"Sorry Akitsu, but I couldn't help it," he told her. "You girls just looked so sexy in your outfits that I couldn't hold back."

He quickly moved his hand and looked away.

"It's okay master; if that's what you want, then go ahead," Akitsu told him. He scratched his head as the others kept up their temptations.

**Minato**

Over at Izumo Inn, Minato was still sleeping. In his dream, he was in the presence of a very beautiful woman. Her arms were crossed as she glared at Minato. She had long flowing blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a white underdress that shows off a lot of cleavage. A black chocker was wrapped her neck. She was wearing long brown boots with black stockings.

'Whoa, she's so beautiful. But who is she?' Minato pondered.

"Kill thee," the woman stated. "When I find thee, thy shall meet their demise."

Minato was confused by what he heard.

"Wait; what do you mean by that?" he asked her. In response to his question, the woman raised her arm in the air; as a result, water started swirling around it. Minato looked around him and saw water everywhere. He looked back at the woman, who held her arm out and shouted,

"Water Celebration!"

A jet of water shot out and soared at Minato. He braced himself for impact, but woke up the minute it hit. He was looking at the ceiling, sweating a little. He sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream," he said aloud. He tried moving, but he was stuck. He looked at the situation and saw three girls sleeping on him. Musubi was hugging his arm. His newest sekirei, Matsu, slept on his chest. And his youngest sekirei, Kusano, slept on his leg. All three were smiling happily while Minato just sighed.

'First that dream, and now this. I might really die like that woman said.' He said in thought. He felt someone move around and saw Matsu sit up. She hovered above him.

"Ah, good morning Minato," she greeted. Minato smiled at her.

"Good morning Matsu. Did you sleep well?" He asked. She giggled and touched his cheek. She brought her face closer and smiled at him, making him turn a little red.

"I slept great. Now then, how about a good morning kiss?" she suggested. Minato didn't have time to say anything before Matsu pressed her lips to his. Her yellow wings sprouted and its light caused the others to wake up as well. Upon finding out, Ku flailed her arms in jealousy and grr'd. Matsu broke the kiss and continued to smile. Minato was a little taken back by the sudden action.

That's when the door opened and Miya appeared with a ladle in her hand and her demonic aura visible as day. Everyone sensed the killing intent and shot up.

"Oh, good morning landlady," Musubi greeted happily. The other girls hid behind their ashikabi, who was shaking a little.

"Miya, it's now what you think; I swear Matsu and I only kissed," Minato pleaded.

"Oh I'm not here about that, or you," she warned him. He sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm here for the Shameless One."

Everyone just blinked in confusion and then on instincts, looked at Matsu. She just smiled and laughed nervously. Then BAM! Miya smacked her on the head with the ladle. Minato felt the impact and saw a big lump appear on Matsu's head. Miya tapped the ladle on her palm.

"I thought I told you that sneaking into other people's room was strictly prohibited."

Matsu put her hands together and pleaded.

"Please forgive me Miya. But can you blame me for wanting to sleep next to my ashikabi?"

"Even so, you know the rules of the inn," Miya stated. Everyone nodded yes, causing Miya to die the aura down.

"Alright then, Musubi, go prepare for morning training. After that, you can help me with breakfast."

"Yes landlady," Musubi stated. The two walked out the room, and the others followed them downstairs. In the living room, Takehito and Kagari were watching television. Upon closer inspection, Minato saw Kagari's arms in bandages.

'What happened to Kagari?' He pondered.

"Morning guys," he greeted.

"Good morning Minato," Takehito greeted back.

"Kagari, what happened? Why are your arms bandaged up?" Minato asked him. Kagari hid the evidence and laughed nervously.

"It's just a little burn; but I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagari reassured him. Minato nodded his head, but the brain-type knew what happened. While Musubi was practicing with Miya, Kusano and Takehito was watching them. Every time a hit made contact, Ku would squirm uncomfortably. Takehito took noticed of this.

"If it's too much Kusano, you can go inside," he told her. She didn't hesitate and ran inside, but something on the TV caught her. She was instantly drawn to the news about the botanical gardens. It showed how the gardens were completely destroyed by an unknown force. When she heard that, Kusano gasped and started to tear up.

"Shiina," she whispered softly. Kusano couldn't keep the tear back and cried.

"Shiina."

Minato felt her sadness and rushed downstairs to see her. He saw Kusano sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. He quickly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ku, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

She buried herself in his chest and gripped his shirt.

"Shiina; he came for me."

Minato rubbed her head in hopes of calming her down.

"Is Shiina a friend of yours?"

"Mm-hmm, Shiina has the opposite powers of mine, so we always played together. He always kept my powers from running out of control," she replied.

"I see. So he came to find you after hearing about the exponential growth," Minato confirmed. He noticed that Kusano finally calmed down.

"It's going to be okay Ku; I'm sure Shiina knows you're safe."

She looked up at him.

"Really?"

Minato nodded and chuckled. He ruffled Kusano's hair.

"Yes, but you have to be a strong girl. You'll see Shiina again; I just know it."

She finally smiled and nodded her head. Minato returned her smile and let her go then walked back upstairs to Matsu's room. In her room, Minato was telling Matsu about the woman he saw in his dream. Matsu inputted the description in her computer, and a picture with the exact details appeared.

"Is this the person you saw in your dream Minato?" Matsu asked him. He took a look at the photo and nodded yes.

"Yes! That's the one," he replied. Matsu shook her head.

"Oh no, this is terrible," she stated. Minato gave her a confused look and waited for her to explain.

"You dreamt about sekirei no. 9, Tsukiumi."

"Uh, you say that like it's a bad thing," Minato replied.

"It is a bad thing. Tsukiumi is notorious for her hatred of ashikabis. If she dreamt about you, then more than likely she will try to kill you," Matsu explained. Minato panicked after hearing his sekirei.

"Then why did I dream of her then if she wants to kill me?" He questioned. Matsu fixed her glasses.

"She's reacting to you," she revealed. It took a minute for Minato to process what she said.

"WHAT! She's reacting to me; but how do you know?"

Matsu touched Minato's forehead.

"A sekirei and ashikabi are able to meet each other in their dreams. That's how you know she's linked to you. Now that you've winged three sekirei, stronger sekirei will react to you. You can tell by your dreams. Kai might also dream of his next sekirei," Matsu replied. Upon hearing the conversation, Kusano and Musubi came into the room. However, Musubi had a few lumps on her head again from training.

"So Minato, knowing all this, what do you plan on doing?" Matsu asked him. He thought about for a moment. All three of his sekirei waited for his response.

"Well, if there's a chance, I would like to convince her to join us," he announced. The girls smiled, and Matsu did her magic on the computer.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Let's see; if we're going after her, then we need a plan. So here it is; Minato, you will act as bait to draw her out. Trust me when I say you'll know if you're close. And don't worry about protection; Ku will go along with you. She can use her plant to help."

"Are you up for it Ku?" Minato asked. She nodded her head and bumped her chest as a gesture for promising. Minato couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then, Musubi will head west and search there. I will scan the east, and you two head south," Matsu stated. Her glasses shined as she pointed her finger.

"Time for operation 'Killed or be Killed' to commence."

**Elsewhere **

On top of a tall building, stands a woman of elegance. The woman's characteristics matched that of the woman Minato met in his dream. Tsukiumi was looking upon the city, trying to find Minato, unaware that he is looking for her.

"He's close; I can feel it," she said aloud.

"Are you talking about your future ashikabi?" Someone asked. She didn't bother turning around for she knew who was there.

"What dost thou want Homura?"

The man in the black coat appeared behind Tsukiumi.

"Have thee come to challenge me?"

"I just wanted to know if you've found your ashikabi. Since you're talking about him, I only figured you finally found him," Homura explained. She turned her head a little.

"Cease your tedious repetitions!" She yelled. "I have told thee plenty of times that I have no need for an ashikabi. I will not allow some lowly monkey violate and enslave me."

Homura sighed and shook his head.

"Sooner or later, you'll end up being bonded with your ashikabi. It'll make you stronger."

"Thou is lying!" She exclaimed. "I will not get stronger by giving myself up to an ashikabi; but by terminating him. I am already the strongest sekirei so having an ashikabi is only a liability."

"Then how would you feel if I already knew who your ashikabi is?" Homura asked.

"You will tell me posthaste," she stated. Tsukiumi immediately turned around and faced Homura, but found out that he was already gone. She tightened her fist and turned back around. That's when she started to feel her heart race and her body heat up. She put her hand over her chest as a light shade of pink formed on her cheeks.

'This feeling; it can only mean. He's getting closer.'

Just before Tsukiumi could move, a bolt of lightning came down at her. She dodged the attack, but couldn't find her pursuer. Another bolt of lightning struck down, but Tsukiumi easily avoid the attack. That's when the lightning twins, Hibiki and Hikari dropped down in their battle outfits.

"I see you managed to dodge our lightning," Hikari stated. "Then let's see how you handle this."

The twins intertwined their fingers and held their arms out. Tsukiumi crossed her arms, unamused by the twins sneak attack.

"Attacking an opponent two-on-one is coward's play; especially if you do so when their back is turned," she stated. The girls let out a chuckle.

"That's how we fight; we never go in alone and we deal with sekirei who haven't emerged yet," Hibiki said.

"Hmph, so you resort to cowardly tricks to get the job done," Tsukiumi replied.

The twins' fingers started generating lightning and linked with the next fingertips. When all ten were connected, a large lightning orb appeared. A smile formed across the twins' lips.

"Let's do this! Lightning! Blitz!" they exclaimed simultaneously. The lightning shot out and three equally sized orbs followed. Tsukiumi was still unamused and raised her arm high. Suddenly, a stream of water swirled around her and conducted the water, leaving her unscathed.

"What!" Hikari shouted in utter astonishment. Tsukiumi made the water flow above her and stated,

"Now you two will face my wrath. Water Celebration!"

The water responded and soared like a torpedo toward the twins. They quickly jumped down as the water washed the roof. As they fell, Hibiki realized something.

"I think we just picked a fight with the ashikabi hater, Tsukiumi," she told her sister.

"Damn it, she's a single number. We need to rethink our approach," Hikari suggested.

Close by, Minato and Ku have bumped into Seo and are still in pursuit of Tsukiumi. Seo could tell that Minato has winged Matsu and even told him that he was the one who built the door in the wall.

"Seo!" Someone yelled out. The three looked up and saw the twins coming down. When they saw Minato, they immediately asked about Kai; but was saddened to find out he wasn't with them.

"Anyway, what's the deal with you two," Seo asked.

"We picked a fight with a single number and now need help dealing with her," Hikari stated. Minato tuned in when they said single number.

"Hold on, this sekirei; she wouldn't happened to be sekirei no. 9, Tsukiumi would she?" He questioned.

"Yes! That's who's chasing us," Hikari stated. "But how do you know that?"

Minato scratched the back of his head.

"I'm looking for her so I can convince her to join me."

"Ha, good luck with that; she'll kill you before you even have the chance," Hibiki pointed out. Minato chuckled.

"That may be true; but it wouldn't hurt to try. If she gives me a chance, then I know I can persuade her."

Seo whistled.

"You've got balls kid. I wonder how far you're gonna go in this game. Well, best of luck; I have some money to make."

The three left, and Minato just sweat dropped Hikari electrocuted Seo.

"Alright Ku; let's keep searching," he told her.

"Out of the way monkey!" someone stated. Minato looked up and saw a girl falling out of the sky. He was reminded of when he first encountered Musubi. Just like that time, Minato held his arms out and caught the girl; but surprisingly didn't crash to the ground. He was extremely amazed. The girl rubbed her head and then noticed that she never touched ground.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked. She heard his voice and looked up to see him smiling. A bright blush reappeared on Tsukiumi's face; but then they both looked down after feeling something. When Minato caught her, his hand accidentally made its way to Tsukiumi's breasts. Both turned redder, and a vein popped into Tsukiumi's head.

"AHHHHHHH!" she shrieked. Tsukiumi quickly jumped down and BAM! She slapped Minato as hard as he could, making him hit the ground and his eyeballs to spin.

"How dare you! How dare you put your filthy hands on me?!"

Minato regained focus and stood back up. He rubbed the cheek she slapped and looked at her; but when their eyes met, Tsukiumi dropped to her knees. Her breathing intensified all of a sudden and her heart started beating faster. She looked at Minato and got back to her feet.

"This feeling; it can only mean that you're my ashikabi."

"My ashikabi? Wait, then are you Tsukiumi?" Minato asked. She tightened her fist, secretly swirling up water.

"That is correct; I am sekirei no. 9, Tsukiumi; and this is your end!" she exclaimed. Tsukiumi waved her arm, sending a barrage of water at him; but he was saved by a plant wall courtesy of Kusano. He sighed in relief and gave the little one a hug.

"Thanks Ku; but lower the wall. I have to get her to listen," he told her. She just looked at him and complied. When the wall lowered, Tsukiumi saw Kusano and more veins popped into her head.

"You are the absolute worst."

She pointed at him.

"How dare you enslave such a young girl? Have you no mercy?"

Minato held his hands as if blocking an attack.

"Now hold on; I would never do such things to a little girl. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on her."

Tsukiumi didn't buy it and summoned more water.

"Lies! Water Celebration!"

Minato took off running while he dodged an assault of water attacks. He reached a dead end and turned to face his angry sekirei.

"Thou has nowhere to run. Now it's time to end this," she stated.

"Wait; Tsukiumi, why do you hate ashikabis so much?" Minato questioned. She crossed her arms.

"I don't see why I should tell you this when you're about to die."

"Tsukiumi; I clearly see that you despise ashikabis. If I had to guess, I would say it's because you think that we just want to enslave sekirei," he hypothesized. Her eyes slowly expanded.

"Thee is quite wise for a monkey."

"Tsukiumi listen; I don't want to enslave you, or any sekirei. The last thing I want is for you to be my slave. I just want to help you; I swear I would never do such a thing. Yes it's true that there are people like that; but I'm nothing like them. I care about my sekirei, and I'll care for you too if you give me the chance."

Tsukiumi was shocked to hear those words. She could feel her heart racing faster than before. Her body has heated up more and it's getting harder to keep eye contact with Minato. She put her hand on her chest and felt how fast her heart was beating.

"Please Tsukiumi, give me a chance to prove my worth; I promise to make it count."

Minato put his hand over his chest.

"And if I fail, then you have full right to kill me."

She gasped softly at his words.

"What is thy's name?"

"My name is Minato Sahashi," he introduced.

"Minato," Tsukiumi whispered. Minato slowly walked closer to her; however, when he got too close, a swarm of ice shards flew towards Tsukiumi.

"Tsukiumi look out!" he exclaimed. She just noticed, but she couldn't react in time to get out of the way. Instead, Minato pushed her out of way, causing the ice to shatter against the brick wall. In the process, Tsukiumi landed on top of Minato and blushed brightly after noticing. Minato on the other hand, wasn't focused about it.

"Are you okay Tsukiumi?"

She could only nod her head in response. Minato sighed a breath of relief and helped her up.

"Big brother!" Kusano shouted as she ran towards him. She hugged his legs and had her hair ruffled by him.

"We're okay Ku; don't worry," he reassured her. "But that was ice, so that means."

Right on cue, two people appeared from the shadows. The surprising part was, it was Kai and Akitsu.

'Kai? Why did he attack us?' Minato pondered. That's when he received a text from Kai saying,

"Play along; I was told to do this."

He looked at Kai, who nodded his head. Kai texted him some instructions that he has to follow. The two reached an agreement and put the plan to action. Minato moved Ku behind him.

"Ku, stay behind me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay," she replied. He thought back to what he had to do next.

"And who are you two?" he questioned.

"Our identity isn't important; however, the business we have here is," Kai stated. Minato acted intrigued.

"And what business do you have with us?"

Kai opened his hand, and Akitsu crafted an ice sword for him to use. Minato started to get nervous, knowing how skilled his friend is.

"Simple; we're here for the sekirei," Kai stated. "Since she hasn't been winged yet, it's still free game. And to double my chances."

Kai pointed the blade at Minato.

"I'm gonna immobilize you long enough to wing her. I believe a few cuts to the leg should suffice."

"Tch, well I love to be the bearer of bad news, but Tsukiumi is mine," Minato declared. Kai tossed him the blade and had Akitsu craft another. Now both have blades in their hands, but only knows how to use one.

"It wouldn't be fair to attack an unarmed opponent so this should even it up."

'Easy for you to say; you know how to use a sword.' Minato said in his mind. Kai sent him a message saying,

"Attack me."

Minato took a deep breath and did as Kai instructed. He swung the blade, but Kai blocked it with his.

"What are you doing?" Minato whispered.

"I'll tell you later; just keep playing along," Kai whispered back. "Now listen; I'm going to push you back and then attack you. It won't be a fast one, but you still have to dodge. After that, I'll attack once more, but it's going to be a feint. I'll actually go after that sekirei. When I moved my arm to the left, get in front of her and block me. While you hold me back, say something cool like how you won't let anyone hurt her or something. After that, it'll all be up to you."

"I understand," Minato whispered with a quick nod. "And her name is Tsukiumi."

Kai nodded as well and pushed him back like he said. He then rushed at Minato and did an overhead slash. Like Kai told him, Minato maneuvered out of the way. Kai attacked once more and moved his arm, signaling Minato to move in front of Tsukiumi. He blocked Kai's feint and held him back.

"How did you know it was a feint?" Kai asked him. Minato quickly thought of something to keep it going.

"I saw your foot turn to the left, telling me that you were about to change positions."

Kai nodded and looked at the blush on Tsukiumi's face. He rolled his wrist, telling Minato to keep going.

"You say want my sekirei; but you can't have her. She's with me, and I won't let anyone take her or any of my sekirei away from me. I'll die before I let that happen." He declared. "If you want them, you're gonna have to go through me first."

Kai nodded and cracked a smile. Tsukiumi was astounded his declaration, and even Kusano had a shade of pink on her cheeks. Minato pushed Kai back and countered, but he jumped to Akitsu's side, and she got them out of there. Kai gave him a thumbs up before leaving. The sword Minato wielded broke and turned into mist. He turned to Tsukiumi, who refused to make eye contact.

"Tsukiumi, have you made your decision."

It took a while for her to answer.

"You were quite brave," she complimented. Minato chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"You think so?"

She nodded her head.

"You stood up for me and to me; I've never met someone like you."

"Then will you join me Tsukiumi?" Minato asked her. She put her regular face, but couldn't hide her blush.

"Very well, since thee is so determined; I will accept your marriage proposal."

Minato froze for a moment.

'Did she just say marriage proposal?' he wondered.

"Marriage proposal?"

Tsukiumi immediately grabbed him the collar.

"Didn't thou just propose to me?" She interrogated.

"Yes! Yes, I did," Minato agreed. She eased up her grip.

"Then I shall become your wife," she said. Tsukiumi leaned closer and pressed her lips to Minato's, causing her crest to shine. A pair of blue wings sprouted from them, and the hotness in Tsukiumi's body started to cool down. After she broke the kiss, Tsukiumi turned and walked away a little.

"Tsukiumi?" Minato called out.

"Thee is now my ashikabi, as well as my husband; for now and forever," she stated as she looked back at her new ashikabi. Kusano then ran up to him and hugged his legs again, causing a little jealousy in Tsukiumi.

"No problem; she is only a mere child."

"Minato," someone called out. Right on cue, Musubi dropped down and hugged him, making Tsukiumi even more jealous. She tightened her fists as veins began popping into her head.

"Minato; how many sekirei do you currently have?"

He just got a call from Matsu.

"Good job Minato; you did it."

"Um, you would be my fourth sekirei," Minato stated. "WHOA!"

He just ducked under a jet of water aimed for his head. He saw Tsukiumi's arms balled up and water quickly coming to her side. Now he and his other two sekirei are running around, dodging Tsukiumi's water. Musubi and Kusano thought of it as a game, but Minato thought of as his end game.

Right above them, Kai and Akitsu were watching.

'Now that makes four; I wonder who my next sekirei will be.' Kai thought. He then closed his eyes and thought to yesterday; how he overheard Uzume talking to someone. The way she talked was different that her normal gestures.

'It sounded, like anger, sadness, and regret; as though she was mad at someone. But who was she talking to; and what were they discussing. I have to figure this out somehow. Uzume would just play it off as nothing important; but I know she's hiding something from me. I'm going to need more information if I want to figure this out. Hmmm, I should first find out what she was talking about.'

Kai stood up and stretched out.

"Come on Akitsu; let's meet them at the inn," he told her.

"Yes master," she replied. The two held hands as they went ahead of the others, jumping from rooftops to rooftops. When Minato and the others arrived, Tsukiumi had her arm linked with his. The other three, were a little wet from their 'game.' Miya was the first to greet them.

"Welcome back everyone. And who is this sekirei?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"This is Tsukiumi; and she's."

"I am his wife," she interrupted. "The moment he winged me was when we were wed."

Musubi then grabbed onto Minato's arm.

"If that's true, then I am also Minato's wife."

"Get away from him!" Tsukiumi yelled. She grabbed Minato's other arm and started pulling him away. Musubi didn't allow it and pulled him back. Kusano then grabbed onto his legs and tried pulling him from the others. Watching it all from the stairs Matsu, who was snickering at the situation.

"Kukuku, it's like a soap opera."

"Cease this foolish squabble; I am Minato's wife and the rest of you are simply concubines." Tsukiumi stated. Musubi and Kusano were confused by Tsukiumi's last word. In the process, Minato was released.

"Minato, what are concubines?" Musubi asked.

"They're something you will never know about," Takehito interrupted, walking into the room. "But more importantly, congrats Minato on winging Tsukiumi. I didn't know you had it in you. Also, do you know that Kai is here waiting for you?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, he said he would explain what happened."

"And as for you Tsukiumi," Takehito started. The air around him started to dark and his hair covered his eyes. The demonic aura and hanya mask made its appearance.

"Since you're with Minato now, there are some rules you need to learn. First off, there will be no violence in the inn whatsoever. Secondly, I do allow you to hug and kiss your ashikabi; but illicit relationships are forbidden. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes sir; I shall do as the Romans do," she replied. Sensing the demonic aura, Kai and Akitsu walked into the room. However, the moment Tsukiumi recognized them, she pointed her finger at them.

"You! You were the ones who ambushed us!"

Kai and Akitsu just waved at her, making her angry. Minato put his hand on her shoulder and eased her down.

"It's okay Tsukiumi. These are my friends, Kai and Akitsu. They didn't really ambush us, but Kai said he would explain that."

Kai walked up to Tsukiumi and bowed.

"I apologize for attacking you guys. Please accept my apology."

Tsukiumi was surprised by Kai's responsibility.

"Very well, I accept your apology."

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"As for the attacking thing, you can blame Matsu for that."

Everyone looked at her as she fixed her glasses.

"I was doing an errand; and Matsu called me in the middle of it saying Minato was in trouble. And like an idiot, I didn't listen to the whole thing and just went with instincts. Which is why I suddenly attacked everyone."

"I figured you might needed help; and who better to ask than Kai?" Matsu asked. "And technically, he did help you out."

"Now that I did, I'm going to head back. I have to finish my errands," Kai informed them. "I'll see everyone later; let's go Akitsu."

"Yes master," she replied. Akitsu bowed to everyone and followed her ashikabi out the door. Kai decided to walk instead of jumping, and Akitsu wished to hold hands to take the advantage of that.

"Master Kai; I asked Matsu like you told me. She said that there have been a recent decrease in population; but the instigator is unknown."

Kai nodded his head.

"I see. We have a good start, but we're gonna need more data to be precise."

Akitsu stepped in front of Kai, making him stop in his tracks.

"What is it Akitsu?"

"Master, if you do figure out everything, will you be angry if it's the opposite of what you assume?" she asked him. Kai looked at the ground and then shook his head no. He looked back at his sekirei.

"I won't be angry. No matter how bad it is, I won't be angry. Because I know; I know there's a reason behind it. And if it comes to a point where I have to corner her, then so be it; but I won't be angry."

Akitsu suddenly hugged her ashikabi. Kai gladly returned her hug and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you master; I'm glad you feel that way," Akitsu said.

"Akitsu, do you or Kochou know anything? If you do, then please tell me," Kai replied. Akitsu shook her head no.

"I'm sorry master, but I honestly have no clue either."

He sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Well if you don't know anything, then that's fine. We'll just have to look into it more."

"Master, why are you so fixated on figuring this out?" Akitsu questioned. Kai sighed and thought back to yesterday.

"Because, I felt emotions from Uzume that she shouldn't exert. I could feel sadness, regret, and anger; me experiencing anger is one thing, but I will not allow you girls to experience them. That's a fact."

Akitsu blushed at his words. Kai touched her cheek and tilted her head up.

"I want you to promise me something Akitsu. That no matter what, you'll tell me if there's something bothering you. That you will allow me to help you in times of need. That you won't be afraid to confide in me."

Akitsu came closer and hugged Kai again.

"I promise master."

The two kissed each other and then continued on their errand. After they finished, Kai noticed someone's presence. It was an unknown presence, making him skeptical.

"Akitsu, do me a favor and take the groceries home for me. Some of these are frozen, and I don't want them to melt. Will you do that for me please?"

"Of course master," she replied. "Shall I also start dinner?"

"Please," Kai answered with a short nod. Akitsu bowed and left with the groceries. Kai looked into the dark alleyway.

"You can come out now."

As if on cue, there was a slow round of applause and a person walking out of the alleyway. The person was a tall man with spiky black hair. He was dressed in an expensive looking back suit and red tie. There was a smug smile across his lips.

"So you're Kai. I didn't think you could tell I was here; but that's what I'd expect from the information I've received about you."

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly did you hear about me?" he questioned. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really; except that you're an ashikabi."

Kai crossed his arms.

"Ashikabi? What's that?" he lied. The man chuckled.

"Don't play dumb; I have all of your information. For example, you are the ashikabi of three sekirei."

Kai studied the man, trying to find out anything about him.

"I guess there's no use lying to you. So what do you want with me?"

"Hmhmhmhm, I don't want anything; but I do need you dead," the man stated. Kai narrowed his eyes more.

"Yeah? Well get in line because other people want me dead too; and I don't plan on that anytime soon."

"Yeeeah, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice," the man told him. That's when Kai thought of something.

"So you're gonna try? I'm warning you; I know how to fight. If I can hold my own against one of the deadliest sekirei, then you don't stand a chance without proper skills."

"Hahaha, you have me figured out don't you?" the man questioned.

"You said that you received all the information about me. From that knowledge, you have to know of who my cousin and his sekirei are; and you must know how dangerous I can be. If whoever you're working for wants me dead, then they have to send someone who can match me. Ergo, you have to know some skills," Kai explained. The man started laughing aloud.

"That's an impressive observation; however, who said I was going to be the one to kill you?"

He whistled real loud; as a result, a girl dropped down in front of Kai. She had brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a black gown with gloves and stockings to match. There was a red ribbon tied around her neck. There was a deadly weapon with her; it was a death scythe.

"Is he my target?" She asked.

"Yep, have fun; I shall take my leave," the man replied. She smiled and took hold of her scythe. The man went back to the alley and disappeared, leaving Kai and the girl alone. She was admiring Kai and couldn't help but giggle.

"You're cute," she stated. Kai's habit kicked in and he turned his head embarrassed. The girl giggled more.

"I get that a lot. Are you a sekirei?"

"Mm-hmm; I am sekirei no. 43, Yomi. Hmhmhm, is my presence making you nervous?" Yomi asked back. Kai shook his head.

"I get embarrassed very easily, but being called cute by girls is the main reason. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to let on kill me."

"Sorry cutie, but I have a job to do; and I take pride in completing it."

The wind picked up, blowing each other's hair. Kai studied Yomi and then her weapon.

'Without my blade I'm at a disadvantage. Even if I had it though, her reach would be longer. It's the whole spear beats sword situation.'

Yomi started twirling her scythe and pointed the head at Kai.

"The quicker we do this the quicker one of us walks away."

Kai took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. He took his stance and waited.

"Ladies first."

Yomi smiled and rushed at Kai. She slashed horizontally, but Kai ducked just in time to dodge. He then got in close while Yomi was vulnerable. Yomi anticipated it and jumped back while using the miss to spin and put more power into her strike. The blade came for Kai's head, but he back flipped over it and moved back.

'Okay, if I can keep out of her range, I can do this.' Kai thought.

"Hm, if you're thinking about keeping out of range, think again," Yomi stated. She took firm hold of her weapon and vehemently slashed left and right; as a result, she formed air currents that soared towards Kai. He was shocked by the sudden attack and barely managed to dodge, but one hit shirt and ripped it. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Why is it always the shirt?"

Now that his shirt was ripped, Kai decided to take it off and threw it away. Yomi saw his torso and whistled.

"Nice; I'm enjoying this more and more."

Kai jumped up and down like a boxer and rushed Yomi. She stopped gazing and fired more currents. Kai jumped left then right, dodging the air and briefly landing on the wall. He wall planted towards Yomi using the jump to increase acceleration. She slashed to counter, but Kai was faster and she missed. Kai then stopped her arm from attacking and pinned Yomi against the wall.

She noticed how close their faces were and blushed. She then smiled and tapped Kai's nose.

"Well aren't you the bold one? I would've been your sekirei a long time ago if I knew about you."

"Listen; I don't want to fight you and I believe that you don't either," Kai stated.

"Oh? And just what are you getting at?" Yomi asked.

"I want to know who wants me dead. And are my sekirei targets as well, or is it just me?" Kai questioned. Yomi giggled and circled her finger around Kai's chest, making him turn red.

"Oh I can tell you, but it's going to cost you."

"Sigh, what do you want?" Kai asked. Yomi rubbed her hands over his chest, smiling happily. She then tilted Kai's head up with her finger.

"I'll think of some kind of compensation; but I guess I can tell you about you. Yes, your sekirei are also being targeted. That's all you'll get out of me."

"So you won't tell me why?" Kai asked. Yomi shook her head.

"Hmmm, that'll be two things you owe me. Are you sure you want to know?"

Kai nodded his head, making Yomi giggle devilishly.

"You're too far in."

Kai raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I know I said I would tell you; but if I do, then my ashikabi will be executed for treason. And you know what happens to sekirei whose ashikabi are killed."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Kai questioned. Yomi put her finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Your info stated that you're a great analyzer. Let's see you figure it out."

Kai sighed and backed away from her. The blush on her face still remained. Kai was about to leave, but Yomi stopped him.

"Now that I've told you, it'll be boring if you just walked away. So let's finish what we started shall we? I just can't let you leave with this information."

She grabbed her scythe and pointed it at Kai, who looked around and saw a steel pipe conveniently beside him. He smile and stomped on an end, sending it in the air. During its descent, Kai held his arm up and caught it. He wielded it like a blade, and his eyes changed to match it. They were now blazing with confidence. Yomi saw the change and smirked. She fired off air currents and charged at Kai. He swiftly dodged them and met Yomi head on. The two attacked at the same time, but Yomi cut part of the pipe, making Kai duck.

He jumped back and looked at the broken pieces. That's when he realized something. He slowly started spinning one around his finger. He did the same with the other and smiled at Yomi. He tossed one up, turned, and threw the other like a kunai. Kai then jumped up, caught the air one and did the same. Yomi completely shattered them, but didn't see Kai in time. He grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, pinned her against the wall again, and held her arm so the scythe's blade was beside her neck.

"I appreciate the information. Now then, I want you to relay a message to your boss. Tell him or her that I'm coming for them. And if they dare hurt my sekirei or friends, there will be no stopping me from finding them and tearing them apart," he threatened. She gasped silently at his speech. She turned her head to look at him and blushed. Kai released and then kissed her palm, making her blush more.

Kai then left Yomi behind and walked home. Yomi kept watching Kai, her cheeks bright. The wind picked back up, and she held her hair in place. After watching him for a while, she smiled and giggled.

"Not only cute but strong too. He's a strange one; but, that's the fascinating part of him. Oh, if only I was still looking for an ashikabi. Hehehe, but he doesn't know what he's getting into."

Yomi left the scene; however, Uzume was in the shadows watching the whole spectacle. Her head was down and a few tears were sliding down her cheeks.

'It's not fair; why did he get involved in this?' she pondered. Suddenly, her phone went off with Kai calling. She quickly dried her tears and answered the phone.

"Uzume, where are you right now?" Kai asked.

"What are you, my father?" she teased.

"I'm just wondering; I can't worry about my girl?" he asked back. She leaned against the wall, smiled, and blushed at his words.

"I'm fine; I was on my way home actually. What about you?"

"I'm on my way home as well. But I wanted to talk to you first," Kai replied. She giggled.

"Awww, you miss me; I miss you too. I especially liked our morning bond; I never figured you were so bold."

She started jumping from the rooftops onwards to home. She talked in a seductive tone.

"Maybe next time, we could seal the deal."

She couldn't see it, but Kai is as red as a tomato. And thinking of what she meant made him turn even redder.

"Is it wrong of me for wanting to touch my girls?"

"I'm just saying. I even saw you gawking at our asses; is that your style?" Uzume teased.

"Uh,um,uh; I…got nothing," he replied. Uzume giggled again and saw him below her.

"Uzume."

"Yeah?"

Kai smiled and felt her presence.

**A/N: The following sentence will be in Japanese, but it is meant to be a different language so Uzume won't know what Kai said. Basically, it's meant to be English.**

"Watashi wa anata o aishite," he stated. Uzume was confused, but she smiled either way. She dropped down in front of Kai, but he felt her and caught her, spinning around and hugging her. He stopped, and she cupped his cheeks.

"I don't know what you said, but it sounded sweet."

She kissed him on the lips and snaked her arms around his neck. Their lips moved in tandem. Kai surprised her by requesting entrance into her mouth with his tongue. She gladly complied and opened her mouth. Kai teased her tongue with his, eliciting a soft moan from Uzume. She broke the kiss and caressed his cheek.

"I love you Kai."

She kissed him again and pressed up against him. They separated once more and embraced each other tightly.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite Uzume," Kai repeated.

'No matter what, I won't let anyone take you girls away from me. They can come for me; but they better be prepared to throw their lives away if they do.'

**A/N: And here you go guys; I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think in a review or PM. I also felt that Kai should show his girls some love. Without anything left to say, this has been MalevolentDarkness16; and ****Watashi wa anata o aishite means I love you in Japanese and Burakkusutōmu means Firestorm in Japanese. I will explain her history in the future. **


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 7: Faithful Encounter

Clink! Clang! Clack! Their blades hiss through the air and create sparks as they clash. Kai pulls back and then stabs the blade, but his opponent ducks and went for a leg sweep. Kai jumps back and flip, pushing himself up with one arm, and lands in crouch position. His opponent lunges at him and slash diagonally. Kai slash horizontally and blocks the attack. He and his opponent tried to push each other back, but to no avail. Kai grips his blade tighter and made electricity generate. His opponent just smiles and tightens his grip too; as a result, a powerful flame started to blaze.

"Your swordsmanship is impressive," he complimented. "But mine is better."

Simultaneously, the two increased the power of the element they conjured. The fire and lightning started fusing together and wrecked the ground beneath them. The surge became too strong and exploded, blowing Kai back; but his opponent dragged his hand against the ground to slow him down. Kai crashed into a pile of crates, making it fall towards them. With quick thinking, he grabs his sword and slashes away. He destroys the crate and then dodges an attack from his opponent, immediately counterattacking.

The two rush at each other and attack, their blades clanging together. The sharp metallic sound echoes throughout the building and the metal's impact cause sparks to fly everywhere and touch the ground. More of the ground imploded beneath them as chunks tore apart. Whenever their blades clang together, fire and lightning surged and destroyed random parts of the building.

"Hmm, your data was right. You are indeed strong," Kai's opponent stated. A very confident smile formed across his lips.

"But I am much stronger. This whole time, I've been holding back to test your strength. Part of me is impressed, but the other half is disappointed. While you are indeed a strong competitor, it's not enough to win against me."

Kai didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all. His opponent laughed, and the two resumed their fight; but part of the roof started falling where they'll meet. The two saw it and quickly jumped back before it crashed to the ground. The sudden fall surprised Kai, but his opponent wasn't phased by it. He slid his sword back in its scabbard.

"It seems that our fight will have to wait. The place is starting to come down, so I suggest you get out before you're a pancake."

Suddenly, a dark energy started rising from him and started encasing his being.

"Until we meet again."

With that, the guy vanished into thin air, leaving Kai all alone. Immediately after he left, the place started shaking vigorously and began collapsing. Kai didn't stick around and ran for the door. BOOSH! The door exploded, making Kai fly back. He pushed up with one hand and landed safely. Next thing he knows, the entire place was engulfed in flames. The fire spread to the ceiling and flaming debris fell. Kai took his sword and cut anything that opposed him. He ran for the door, which was blocked, and thrust the sword. The electricity spawned and destroyed the debris blocking the door. Kai quickly ran past the flames down the corridors.

**Earlier**

Kai was at Izumo Inn, having being persuaded by Takehito into helping Minato, Musubi, Ku, and Tsukiumi clean the washroom. The guys were dressed in swim trucks while the girls, save for Kusano were wearing two piece bikinis. Kusano was wearing a one piece school swimsuit with her number on it. Her and Musubi were playing with the water and soaked Tsukiumi. She got angry and started soaking them in return. Minato and Kai were scrubbing the floor with mops with Minato impressed by his older girls' attire.

'Not bad, seeing Tsukiumi and Musubi in swimsuits. Not bad at all.' He thought. Kai suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the hell out of him.

"Don't do that! You know I hate when people do that," he told him.

"My bad, but I just wanted to ask you something," Kai replied. Minato nodded.

"Why was I roped into doing this?"

Minato scratched his cheek.

"I assume my landlords don't trust me alone with two very developed girls in swimsuits that emphasize their assets."

"That's why I'm glad I have my own place," he pointed out. Minato nudged his arm.

"And what have you and your girls been doing because of that?"

Kai turned red, turned around, and resumed scrubbing. Minato was laughing as Kai thought about the other day with a happy smile. The girls then saw Minato's torso and started blushing. Kai then got a little agitated at how slow it's taking and then came up with an idea.

"Guys; I believe I have a method on how to speed things up. All I need is the floor covered in water. Tsukiumi will you do that, and I'll take care of everything else."

"What are you planning on doing?" Minato asked. Kai told them to move back and held the mop vertically beside him. Tsukiumi covered the entire floor, and Kai spun the mop so fast that it could cut your hand off like a saw. He held it just above ground so only the brush part would touch. The moment he raised it again, the spot was sparkling clean, impressing Minato and the others.

"Minato give me your mop," Kai told him. He tossed it to him and did the same thing. In about fifteen minutes, the entire floor was sparkling like diamonds. Everyone else was in awe.

"Amazing, it's so shiny," Minato stated.

"It's good to be a swordsman," Kai replied. "Now you don't have to worry about this for a while."

"Amazing Kai; I didn't know you could use a mop like that," Musubi said.

"It was very effective," Tsukiumi spoke up.

"Shiny!" Ku exclaimed. Before everyone walked out, Minato slipped on the floor and accidentally removed Tsukiumi and Musubi's top, revealing their large breasts. Kai covered Ku's eyes and closed his. Minato was red and stared intensely on their breasts. Tsukiumi shrieked and covered them while Musubi wondered why Tsukiumi screamed.

"S-sorry girls; I-I didn't mean to. Please forgive me," Minato apologized. Tsukiumi turned her head with a bright blush on her face.

"It's okay Minato; I'm not afraid to let my husband see my body. And it was an accident."

That's when the door slammed open, and Kai turned him and Ku around to avoid the landlords' gaze. Takehito and Miya, who had a ladle in her hand, were at the door and saw the two girls without tops. Minato was the first to be looked at and then Kai.

"When I heard the scream, I assumed you were just playing; but it seems you were committing indecent acts," Miya said. Both unleased their demons, but thanks to Kai, Ku was unaffected. The other three however, was in its line of fire.

"Indecent acts are forbidden."

Next thing Kai and Kusano know, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Kai, you can look now," Takehito told him. He found that Minato and the girls left the room and followed. He put his clothes on and then found them being scolded by Miya with lumps on their heads. When she was done, Kai received a text from Natsuo. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over the message.

"What are you looking at Kai?" Minato asked.

"A murder case," he replied. Everyone was surprised by his answer.

"What happened?" Minato questioned.

"Lately, someone have been going around killing people, but police haven't been able to identify them. My cousin sent me the latest murder and wants me to review the clues.

"But the police won't allow civilians to see the evidence," Minato pointed out.

"I'm a special case. I've been analyzing scenes like this ever since I moved to the capital. I've been able to decipher most if not all of the crimes. The police consider me as a special consultant because of my skills." Kai explained.

"Were you a detective?" Minato asked. Kai shook his head as he looked over the information.

"I was offered a full time possession, but I didn't think I was ready yet and declined their offer. I still lend a hand from time to time if they ask. But it's been a while since I was last notified; I guess it's gotten out of hand."

He didn't see it, but Minato was smiling happily.

"Kai; if I asked you this a long time ago, I bet you would've never told me."

Kai then realized what he meant and closed his phone.

'I have been talking a lot more lately. I should watch what I say. Since someone's out to kill me now, they could be listening.' He thought.

"You want to see the case?" Kai asked them.

"I'd rather not," Minato replied. "I don't want to ruin your concentration."

Kai nodded his head and left the resident after saying his goodbyes. When he walked out the door, he was greeted by his sekirei.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"We wanted to spend time with you," Kochou replied. Kai nodded in understanding.

"We can do something together later, but right now I have check out something for my cousin. If you want, you three can come with me."

They agreed and walked with Kai to their destination. Uzume and Kochou held his hands and Akitsu held onto his shirt. When they arrived, there was a group of people wanting to see the person and policemen keeping them back. One saw Kai and notified the officer within the yellow tape area. He was a tall man with short black hair. He too was dressed in uniform but his badge depicted a higher ranking from the others. One good look at a Kai made him smile.

'Hmm, there's an interesting aura about him; and he has a curious fragrance. So he's Kai; he doesn't look like a fighter, but you can't judge a book by its cover.' He analyzed. The man stepped out and greeted Kai. Like him, Kai also felt something off about this guy.

'I don't know why, but he sends chills down my spine. Who is this guy?' he pondered.

"Are you Kai Sasaki?" the man asked. He nodded his head, and they shook hands.

"I am Jacob Lykos, Chief of Police," he introduced. Jacob saw Kai's blade and studied the power behind. His eyes could see the aura around Kai's blade and the amount of darkness it gave off.

"Well, let's investigate shall we?"

Kai nodded, and Jacob showed him the body. The person was a young boy with long blond hair. There was a gash in his chest where the murder killed him. Kai studied the body, analyzing all the clues. He nodded his head.

"From what we gathered, the person was either shot or stabbed. The guys at forensics haven't been able to identify the murderer, or their motives. But we can conclude that the victims are all linked in some way. Question is how," Jacob elaborated.

"The person was stabbed, not shot," Kai stated. Uzume walked up beside him.

"How can you tell?"

Kai pointed to the wound.

"The wound is too big to be a gun wound. If it was, the wound would be smaller and the bullet would still be lodged inside. Then they'll be able to identify the murderer."

Uzume tilted her head in confusion.

"But if it was, how would it help?"

"Because the bullet would have the person's DNA on it from being loaded. And too avoid any attention, the person used a knife like weapon to silently take the victims life. With the knife in their possession, it can't be traced back without a sample," Kai explained. Uzume was still confused.

"Then, how do you know the murderer couldn't have used a silencer and shot the victim more than once in the same spot?"

Kai scratched her chin.

"That I'm afraid can't happen. The gun wounds wouldn't connect like a stabbed wound would."

"And how do you know all this?" Kochou questioned. To answer her question, Kai revealed one of the stab wounds he received that tragic day.

"Does this look like a gun wound to you?"

Kai looked back at the victim and took out his sword. He used it like a ruler, measuring the length. He held the point right above the wound, but saw it wouldn't match up. He put the sword back in its sheath and spoke to Jacob.

"The victim was definitely stabbed; it was most likely done by a knife. The murderer stabbed him right in the heart to end it quick. There were bruises on the victim so that means there was a struggle before it ended. The wound itself is still fresh, and I have found evidence you can analyze."

"And what would that be?" Jacob questioned. Kai pointed at the victim.

"You can analyze the person's clothes. Since there was a struggle, there were also fingerprints left behind so you should be able to match them with the murderer's and find the culprit."

Jacob smiled and chuckled.

"Not bad; you're pretty good Kai."

"I'm more observant than others," Kai replied, standing up.

"I can see that," Jacob said. "We'll take it from here. You can leave now."

Kai nodded and left with his girls. As they walked, he heard Uzume and Kochou snickering. When he looked at them, they stopped and avoided eye contact. He looked at Akitsu, who was the hardest to figure out. The other two snickered again.

"What is so funny?" Kai asked. "Is there something you want to say?"

Uzume cleared her throat and whispered something in his ear. Kai expression immediately changed.

"No way," he stated.

"Awww, but why?" Uzume complained. Kai shook his head, and Uzume got behind him. She put her hands on his shoulder.

"Please Kai; you we can spend time with you."

"Yes, I said we could," Kai pointed out. She kissed his cheek.

"Please Kai; just this once. Your sekirei want to spend time with you and you're against it."

"I'm not against spending with you; I just. Ugh, fine; but I'm not participating," Kai gave in. Uzume and Kochou kissed his cheek, and then dragged Kai to another destination.

Jacob was patrolling around town, looking for anything suspicious. Surprisingly, he found it. After he notified what he found, a mysterious mist started rolling in his general direction.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked aloud. As it came, Jacob sensed someone approaching. He put his hand behind his back and grabbed the hilt of a blade. The presence closed in, but Jacob couldn't figure out who it was.

"Who's there? Who's doing this?!"

As for Kai and the others, they dragged Kai to a little party. It was a little dance party that Kochou and Uzume have found. The attenders were around the same age as Kai just a little older. The music was blazing and lights were flashing throughout the whole place.

"Uzume, why are we here?" Kai asked. She grabbed his hand.

"Oh stop being so negative. Come on, let's go dance; it's why we're here."

She dragged Kai to the dance floor and started pulling and pushing his arms back and forth while swinging her hips. Kai didn't move and just let her go on. He saw Akitsu surprisingly working it by dancing like she's fighting. She was moving her arms so elegantly and stepped so gracefully. People were cheering for her, and she was smiling so happily. Kochou was dancing with some of the other girls, also smiling. Kai looked back at Uzume, who was still trying to get him to move.

Kai smiled and let go of one of her hands. He pulled her close and raised their arms, spinning Uzume around. She giggled, and Kai released her, making her twirl like a princess. He stepped back and did backflip into g-kick. Most of the people stopped and saw Kai move. He pushed off his hand back to his feet and then side flipped, throwing a kick straight out upon landing. The crowd started clapping and chanted for more.

Kai pulled his feet back and turned one eighty. He spun another one eighty and flipped into a handstand. He spread his legs out and moved them in circles without touching the ground. He spread his legs further to carry momentum and to top it all off, Kai would hop from one hand to the other. He put his legs back together and stood perfectly. With enough power he pushed himself off the ground. He landed back on his feet and sighed a breath of relief. There was a loud round of applause from the crowd. His girls were about to approach him, but a swarm surrounded him. They were deeply impressed by Kai's dancing and showered him with questions and compliments. His sekirei were beaming with jealousy from being blocked off from their ashikabi.

Kai managed to sneak away from the girls and to his girls. Kochou fixed her glasses, making them shine.

"That was a very excellent performance Kai. Why did you tell us you could dance?"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I know my way around the dance floor."

"Then why were you refusing?" Uzume questioned. He scratched his cheek.

"I saw how much fun you girls were having and decided to join in."

They smiled and let out a happy chuckle.

"Now can we please leave?"

Uzume shook her head.

"Not until you dance with your sekirei," Kochou spoke up. Kai sighed as a result, but smiled again. He grabbed Kochou's hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Over the next couple of hours, Kai danced with all three of his sekirei, seeing a beautiful smile from each one. Like the girls said, they left after their dances. The sun was now at its highest peak and a gentle breeze was blowing.

"Ah, dancing with my man; there is no substitute," Uzume said. Kochou and Akitsu nodded in agreement. The four were proceeding to another destination; but something happened. All of a sudden, Kai's sword started shaking violently.

"What the; what's happening?" Kai asked. "Why is this happening?"

The girls gathered around the blade and saw it shake even more vehemently.

"I don't know what's happening; but it seems like its reacting to something. Again, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else it could be," Kochou analyzed. Suddenly, lightning stared generating from the blade, shocking Kai in the process. He managed to withstand it, but it exponentially surged in power. Uzume and Kochou moved back, but Akitsu wasn't so lucky however. The lightning flashed out and struck her, causing her to scream in pain.

"AKITSU!" Kai cried. The lightning vanished and left her paralyzed. She fell to her knees and then the ground. Smoke was rising from her scratch covered being. Kai quickly ran to her, flipped her on her back, and lifted her torso up.

"Akitsu! Akitsu! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

She didn't respond, no matter how many times he called out to her. Kai checked to see if she was breathing, and to his relief, she was still alive.

"She's still alive. That's good."

"What the hell happened?" Uzume asked. Kai gently laid her back down and kissed her forehead.

"Burakkusutōmu is responding to someone's call. If I don't see about it, things will just get worse," Kai replied. "Listen, I want you two to take Akitsu home so she can rest. I'm going to see what the cause of this is."

"We understand Kai; but be careful," Kochou replied. He nodded his head and kissed his girls. Kai walked passed Akitsu and closed his eyes. He focused on the blade's reactions and used it to find the right path.

Close by, Jacob's blade reacted in tune with Kai's. He did like Kai and followed his blade's tuition. He followed it until he arrived at an abandoned factory. The place had many different sectors, making it seem like a maze. Jacob entered the main building, and his blade told him to wait.

"So, he's the one you want to fight," he said. Jacob turned around and chuckled, seeing Kai rushing towards him.

"So you arrived."

Kai saw Jacob and stopped dead in his tracks. He walked into the building and glared daggers at the man before him, who was now dressed in more casual clothes.

"So we meet again; I knew there was something off about you," Kai stated. Jacob chuckled again.

"I felt the same way after seeing you. I'm guessing your sword guided you here."

Kai unsheathed it and held it beside him. Jacob did the same, but the two started reacting again. Kai's started regenerating electricity; but Jacob's was engulfed in fire. Kai was surprised to see the fire and how it wasn't burning Jacob's hand. The two extended their blades, causing the elements to strengthen. The forces shot out suddenly at each other and collided. The fire and lightning mixed, but couldn't contain the power and exploded. The smoke blew away, revealing an unimpressed Kai and Jacob.

"Hmm, it seems our blades are ready to fight," Jacob pointed out. Kai didn't respond and took his fighting stance. Jacob smirked and took his as well. Lightning sparked from Kai's blade, and fire blazed from Jacob's.

"Come!" He shouted. Kai did as commanded and rushed at Jacob. He did an overhead slash as Jacob slashed diagonally up. The metal clashed and caused the fire and lightning to surge out and explode upon fusing. The two moved throughout the building, distancing themselves from the main building.

**Now**

Kai was still running through the corridors. The flames were getting hotter; and it was all because of Jacob. He was watching Kai with eager eyes and a smug smirk across his lips.

"Nice, you should learn not to mess with fire," Jacob snickered. Kai was panting as he picked up the place, but he didn't know how to get back as he saw the windows completely ablaze.

"Where is the fucking exit? I have to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," Jacob said. He used his fire and sent a wall of flames in front of Kai. He stopped dead cold and jumped back, but some of the fire landed on his shirt. Kai quickly flapped it off and grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"If that's how you want to play it."

He stabbed his sword and made an entrance in the fire with his lightning; but Jacob used a downward strike, making a bigger flame than before. He smirked.

"Now it's your turn."

"Damn it!" Kai cursed. He groaned irritably and held his blade horizontally with his hand close to the tip. He narrowed his eyes and generated more electricity. He rushed towards the fire and used the lightning as shield. He bypassed the flames and continued into the main building. Like the rest, it too was covered in fire. Kai was panting even harder, and the fire blazed more intensely. Jacob soon appeared again and stood a few feet away from Kai. He still had a smug look on his face.

"I can end all of this now; if you tell me who you are and what your motives are."

Kai had his head down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"How about you tell me first?" Jacob suggested. Kai put hand over his face.

"If you're hungry for some information."

He looked back, but his eyes were different. He continued.

"Then come get some."

"Heh, very well," Jacob replied. "My Slayer Sword will slice you in half."

He charged at Kai with a raging inferno blazing behind him.

"Here I come!"

Kai followed suit with lightning chirping behind him. The wall of fire was intense as it moved towards Kai like a wave. Kai sent lightning through the cracks and made it travel through the floor. Jacob leapt over the lightning as his sword clashed against Kai's. Their elements surge with intense power, but Kai's power blew Jacob back slightly. He retaliates with even more power, pushing Kai back.

"Hm, it looks like we match each other's power."

Kai didn't respond and tried to breathe, but the fire and heat was getting to him. And to top it all off, smoke contaminated the air, making it harder Kai. Jacob on the other hand, wasn't affected by it. He vanished into the flames and reappeared behind Kai. Jacob grabbed him by the neck and held him in place.

"It seems you can't withstand the heat. I'm actually amazed you made it this far and can still stand; but even you have your limits. You put up a good fight, better than I anticipated. But in the end, you were too weak."

As he was about to strike, the force of Kai's blade knocked him backwards. Then all of a sudden, lightning started charging around his being. He talked in a whisper.

"Not yet; I can still fight."

The surge increased.

"I'm not weak; I am strong. If I wasn't, I never would've met Uzume and the others. Akitsu; I have to get back to her."

Kai tightened his fist and increased the surge of lightning.

"I won't back down; not now! Not ever! HAAAAAAAAA!"

The lightning reached its peak and a large amount was released from Kai. It exerted everywhere, destroying anything it electrocuted and forcing Jacob to use the flames around him as a shield. Kai used up all the strength he had left and passed out. Once the lightning died down, the flame shield extinguished, and Jacob proceeded over to Kai to try and help him. But someone else arrived and got him out of there. Before the person left, Jacob got a closer look at their neck and found out that it was a sekirei.

'Hmm, a sekirei.' He thought for a moment.

"Hey, who are you?" He called out. The sekirei smiled and giggled.

"I'm this guy's new sekirei."

"What whom?" Jacob questioned trying to reach for Slayer. He then realized that it was knocked out of his hands.

"Since my cutie is unconscious, I'll relay a message. The next time you two fight, things will go much differently," she said. Jacob smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

The sekirei left with Kai, and Jacob extinguished the flames. He looked at his palm and repeatedly squeezed the air. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hmm, Kai Sasaki; I wonder what other skills you have up your sleeves."

Jacob took a moment to look at his surroundings as he noticed he was in an unfamiliar place.

"What the hell? How did I end up here?"

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar growl.

"Is that who I think it is? No way."

He turned and started walking toward the source of the sound. He was then stopped by a familiar face.

"So I was right; you felt his power too. Hmm, maybe next time I'll get more out of him."

There was another growl coming from the same person. Jacob nodded and smiled.

"You better be ready next time Kai. Because I've only just begun to show you what I'm truly capable of."

Outside the building, smoke was escaping from the windows. The sekirei who saved Kai, laid him on the soft grass and watched him with a happy smile. She looked at the sky and saw the sun setting over the horizon. After a few minutes, Kai finally opened his eyes and struggled to move. He managed to sit up, it took a lot of strength and he panted for air.

"Hmhmhm, nice to see you awake," the sekirei said. Kai recognized the voice and turned his head, only to see Yomi standing in front of him.

"Yomi? What are you doing here? Where am I? Where's Jacob?" he interrogated. Yomi and helped him stand.

"In order, I saved you from a burning building, you're on a hill close to the building, and Jacob left."

He felt his forehead and groaned softly.

"I passed out right after feeling a surge of power."

"Yes, I got you out of there just in time. So that's three things you owe me now; don't forget about our deals the first day we met. And you know what, I would to collect them," Yomi said. Kai raised an eyebrow. He then sighed realizing what she meant.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked. She smiled devilishly, cupped Kai's cheek, and passionately kissed him. Kai was immediately take back by the kiss and for seeing Yomi's wings sprout and light up. She broke and the kiss and then kissed his cheek.

"Sekirei no. 43, Yomi; my ashikabi now and forever," she chanted. Kai was still taken back.

"But I thought you said you were already winged."

She giggled and circled her finger around his chest.

"I lied; I just said that to mess with you. And I'm glad I did, because now I have a strong and cute ashikabi. Now then, about my other deals."

Kai sighed again, knowing he can't do anything about it.

"I'm listening."

"First off, I want you to take me out on a date," Yomi stated. Kai nodded in agreement, but Yomi pressed up against him and rested her head on his chest.

"Secondly."

She smiled from ear to ear.

"Have sex with me."

Kai nodded again, but then let what she said process in his mind; and when it did,

"WHAT!" Kai exclaimed turning red. Yomi got in his face with pleading eyes.

"You're going to go back on your word? You're not going to honor my wish? Are you that evil?" she tried guilt tripping him. Kai scratched the back of his head.

"But it's too sudden; I can't just agree like that. It takes time."

"I don't care; you promised," she repeated. Kai sighed and tried thinking of an alternative.

"I'm sorry Yomi, but I need to get to know you better first. Please, think of something…less intimate."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay then, for one day, it'll just be you, me, and our lips. For one day; is that agreeable?"

"I can deal with that," Kai replied. Yomi nodded and smiled.

"Yomi; we have to get back to my other sekirei. I have to see if they're okay."

The two quickly left the scene, just in time for Minato to appear with Musubi and Tsukiumi. The looked around the area, but didn't see anything except smoke still rising before vanishing.

"I'm know something must've happened here; but I guess we arrived too late," he said.

"So it seems; but what could've happened to cause fire to blaze so intensely?" Tsukiumi questioned. Minato shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's take a look around; we might be able to find something."

"Hey! Minato!" Musubi shouted. The two turned and saw Musubi running over to them. There was something in her hands.

"I found this laying around and it seemed interesting," she said. Minato chuckled and took the object in his hands; however, the moment his hands grasped it, his heart started beating faster and harder.

'What is this? Why do I feel so strange?' He pondered. Suddenly, Minato started feeling weak, like his energy is being sucked away from him. He felt so weak that he couldn't stand up and fell to ground, passing out. His sekirei rushed to him as quickly as they could.

"Minato! Minato!" They cried. The girls repeatedly shook him, but Minato didn't respond.

"Quick Musubi; we need to get Minato back to the inn. I'll carry the thing you discovered, and you carry Minato. Let's move!" Tsukiumi declared.

"Right!" she exclaimed. The girls rushed home as Minato was still unconscious; however, unaware to them, Minato was doing something that will change him for the rest of his life; and the mysterious object that Musubi is tuning itself with Minato. All that's left is to see how he handles it.

"Burakku Doragon," he whispered.

**A/N: There you have it my friends, my next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I have something important to say. First off, I will now be having a partner helping me out with the story. His name is Jacobthedarkone; and he has been an amazing contributor. I wouldn't have thought of most of this without his help. I appreciate his help and hope we continue to get along. I also received my first beta reader request. If there's anything I can beta read for you, just let me know and I'll connect you. Again, thank you Jacobthedarkone; I'm glad you're here to help. This has been MalevolentDarkness16 wishing you a good one. **


	8. Chapter 8

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 8: Revival

"Minato! Minato! Minato wake up!" Musubi yelled. Tsukiumi tried shaking him awake, but it didn't work.

"Minato! Wake up this instance! Thou must open your eyes."

Kusano was crying her eyes out.

"Big brother!"

Matsu was still calm, but she was starting to panic. She was going crazy on her tablet, analyzing her ashikabi's condition. Her eyes were reading so fast that they could pop out at any moment.

"Come on, come on; why can't I figure this out? Why?"

Minato's condition was affecting her as much as the others. Tears started filling up her eyes and traveled down her cheeks as Matsu sobbed silently. She quickly dried her tears, but more soon spawned.

Minato has been unconscious ever since making contact with a strange item Musubi picked up. The object was covered in soot, so when brought back, Takehito cleaned it to study it. The others have tended to Minato, even Kagari was getting worried about him. After hours of research, Takehito haven't been able to figure out what they found and Minato hasn't regained consciousness.

"What are we gonna do?" Musubi asked Matsu. The girls' attention went to her. She laid her tablet down and looked at the ground. Her tears dripped as she slowly shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I just don't know."

Musubi and Tsukiumi looked at their ashikabi and started tearing up as well. They silently sobbed Minato's name. At the room door, Kagari and Miya were watching them. They could see the sadness in their eyes and closed the door.

"Sigh, poor girls; it's unfortunate about Minato. But what happened to make him this way?" Miya questioned. Kagari shrugged his shoulders.

"It definitely has something to do with that object they found."

"Yes, but why did it affect Minato only? Musubi first picked it up, then Minato, and then Takehito. But Minato was the only one affected," she pointed out.

"Maybe since Musubi isn't human, Minato was affected because he was the first human to make contact with it," Kagari suggested. The two went downstairs to Takehito and told him their opinions. Takehito scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe what Kagari said is true; but until I can find something, I'm at a loss."

That's when Takehito realized something.

"Wait; I think I know who can figure this out. Quick Kagari, go get Kai.

"Huh? Why Kai?" he asked.

"He, Kochou, and Matsu can help me out. The four of us might be able to save Minato," Takehito explained.

"But, I don't know where Kai lives," Kagari pointed out. Takehito gave him a piece of paper and summoned his demon, and Kagari was out that door faster than a bolt of lightning. The air returned to normal, and Miya rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you think with Kai's help you'll be able to find the problem?"

He stroked her hair and held her close.

"I'm sure I can. Kai has a knack for this type of stuff; I heard from his cousin that he helped solve the murder case. If he can solve that, then I know he can solve this."

Miya nodded and looked at the mysterious object in front of them. As for Kagari, he was jumping across the rooftops on his way to Kai's. He followed the piece of paper Takehito gave him and eventually found the right place. Inside, Kai had another sexy encounter with his girls. This time, they were in their swimsuits, their curves completely visible and their breasts bouncing with each intended step. Kai was speechless; he could only say,

"Uhhhh."

The idea was his newest sekirei, Yomi; and Uzume and Kochou didn't hesitate when saying yes. They've been tempting him ever since he came back with Yomi. When he saw Akitsu up and walking, he immediately ran to hug her; but they ended up falling to the floor.

He hasn't found out about Minato yet, but is in for a rude awakening. The doorbell rang, and Kai was already at the door smiling from ear to ear. He saw Kagari standing at the door and leaned against the wall.

"Hey there Kagari; how can I help you?"

His sekirei then gathered behind to see who it was.

"Kagari? What are you doing here?" Uzume said. Kagari saw the girls in their swimsuits and sighed.

"I'm here to ask Kai and Kochou for help."

The two perked up upon hearing their names.

"Did something happen?" Kochou asked. Kagari nodded his head.

"Minato is unconscious right now; and we're not sure on how to wake him up."

Kai perked up more.

"Hold on, tell me what happened."

Kagari thought back to when Minato returned unconscious and Tsukiumi bringing that strange object back.

"I'm not sure what happened directly, but I recall Minato saying how he saw smoke rising from a distance. He took Musubi and Tsukiumi with him, but when they came back, Minato wasn't conscious and the girls brought some mysterious thing. Takehito and Matsu have been analyzing it and tending to Minato, but to no avail."

Kai was thinking, processing what Kagari said in his head. He realized that Minato must've witness the smoke from the building he was fighting in. Thinking about that made him think of Jacob, but he soon shook it out of his head and thought back to Minato.

"This item, can you describe it for me?" he asked. Kagari scratched the back of his head.

"Without something to compare it, I'm afraid not."

Kai quickly went inside yelling,

"I'll be back!"

While he was gone,

"Why are you four in your swimsuits?" Kagari asked them. Three giggled.

"We're tempting our ashikabi," Uzume said. "You should've seen what happened when we were in aprons."

He shook his hand.

"I'd rather be kept in the dark. With you three especially, I don't want to know what you do here."

Yomi and Kochou did a sexy pose

"Is it wrong for a girl to try and seduce her man? I think not."

Kagari sighed again. They heard footsteps and saw Kai approaching with his sword. He held it in front of Kagari.

"Try comparing it now; but don't touch the blade."

Kagari studied it, creating the image in his head.

"Alright, the item was a little longer if not the same length. It sort of resembled a fossil in my opinion. There were indescribable markings on it as well. And there were also unrecognizable letters, like it's from a different language. And there was one more thing about it; it had this reptilian eye close to the bottom."

Kai nodded his head as Kagari described it. Kochou inputting the description in her tablet. She couldn't find it, but Kai was onto something from the way his eyes expanded.

"Takehito wanted me to bring you and Kochou so you two, Matsu, and Takehito can see what's up."

"Okay, tell him we're on the way. And tell everyone,**do not move Minato's body. ** It is **crucial **that doesn't happen. Now go!" Kai commanded. Kagari quickly ran away, sweat dropping and sighing.

"Seriously, what was that about?" he questioned. After getting a good distance away, Kagari jumped into the air and rushed back to the inn. Kai closed his door and tightened his fist.

"Crap! If I would've known it was there, I would've retrieved it. No wonder our blades sent us there. Damn it!" he cursed aloud.

"Kai, what's the matter? Do you know something?" Uzume asked. He sighed and turned to his girls.

"Go put your clothes on; we're going to Izumo Inn. I'll explain when we get there."

They nodded and rushed to their rooms. Akitsu stayed behind and proceeded to her ashikabi.

"Master; I would like to know; did something good or bad happen to Master Minato?"

Kai put his hands on her shoulder.

"That all depends on him. Part of it is good; but the other part is terrible. The good part can only happen if Minato does everything right; but if he doesn't."

Kai didn't finish and just shook his head. Akitsu's mouth dropped a little, and Kai hugged her.

"Don't worry though; I know of a way to help him. Trust me when I say I know what we're dealing with."

She nodded her head, and Kai kissed her. She then bowed and went to put on clothes. Kai looked at his blade and saw a small static spawn from it, making him narrow his eyes.

"Who would've thought Minato would be chosen. And who knows how long Jacob had his sword. I knew there was something about that place."

"We're ready Kai," Uzume stated. He saw them all in their clothes, but sighed anyway.

"You're wearing your swimsuits underneath aren't you?"

They giggled and nodded. Kai just let it be and grabbed his blade. The five left the residence and rushed to the inn.

'Hold on Minato; I'm coming to help. And trust me, you're gonna need it.' Kai thought with a serious face. When they made arrived, Kai rushed inside and saw the landlords and Kagari sitting in the living room.

"That was quick," Kagari said.

"That's good; we can work this out now," Takehito responded. Kai looked around but didn't see Minato's sekirei.

"Okay, let me see what we're dealing with. And call Minato's sekirei down here."

Takehito handed Kai the artifact while Miya fetched the girls. As he analyzed it, Kai's eyes expanded. He whispered.

"No way. So I was right; he did find it. It's either luck or faith that brought the two together."

He used his trained eyes to see within it; but it started reacting and blew him back, knocking it out of his hands. The force caused the walls to shake and Kai to hit the ground.

"Kai!" his sekirei yelled as they ran to him. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"There's no doubt about it; we're dealing with a lot of ferocious power."

"What do you mean?" Takehito asked. "Is there something locked inside it?"

Kai got back up and grabbed the artifact. Miya has returned with the sekirei, whom had red eyes, telling Kai they've been weeping. He gave the object to Takehito and walked over to the girls.

"How are you four holding up?" he asked. They shook their heads no, and Kusano hugged his legs. He placed his hand on her head.

"I see. I understand, but time for tears is over. It's time to act."

"But how? We don't what's happening. How can we bring Minato back?" Matsu asked ready to burst back into tears. Kai patted her shoulder and smiled.

"I can bring him back," he stated. Everyone gasped and focused on him.

"You know how to wake him up? But if we couldn't, then how are you?" Tsukiumi asked. He gently patted Kusano's hair.

"I know what caused this," Kai stated. Everyone's eyes expanded, and Minato's sekirei closed in on Kai.

"I know what caused this; and I know how to bring him back."

Without thinking, the sekirei tackled Kai to the ground, repeatedly thanking him. They got off the ground for Kai to explain.

"Alright; if we want to bring him back, there's only one way. We have to go into his subconscious."

"Wait, what?" the brain types said. Kai nodded his head.

"I get it. By doing that, we can see what's happening to him and stop whatever it is keeping him there," Takehito said. "If we can free him, he'll wake up again."

Kai nodded yes.

"But wait, we don't have anything to do that with," Matsu pointed out. The girls saddened again.

"I do," Kai stated. They perked right back up.

"You do?" Uzume asked him. He nodded his head and took out his sheath covered blade.

"I can use my blade to synchronize with Minato's and go into his mind," he replied.

"Wait, Minato's?" his sekirei asked. Kai nodded once more.

"That's correct; Minato has his own sword. And the artifact you all found, is his blade. It hasn't awakened yet though, which is why Minato is unconscious. He needs to awaken it, but he's having troubles. Either he doesn't know how, or he's doing a tough challenge."

"How do you know all this?" Everyone in the inn questioned. He answered that by holding his blade next to the artifact. It started reacting like it did with Jacob's. Everyone was amazed at the lightning it gave off. Kai distanced the blades away, ending the static.

"In order to use my blade, I had to the same thing Minato is doing; but I trained a little before wielding it. I've also recently fought an opponent with a similar blade."

"Oh yeah, that guy with the flame sword," Yomi stated.

"Flame sword?" Kagari asked. Kai nodded.

"Our fight was the reason Minato arrived there in the first place. We were oblivious to its presence because we were so focused on the fight. After Musubi found it, it must've reacted and chose Minato as its wielder. Now it's testing Minato to see if he's strong enough to use its power. Again, I had to do the same thing."

"But why only you? Why can't we go?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Because you won't be able to handle Minato's mind," Kai said. Even the brain types and Takehito tilted their heads at this one.

"What I mean is; his head is filled with everyday things. One is most powerful in their minds because they control it with an iron fist. In order to get to the core, you have to go through what his mind sets. For all you know, he could've created a universe where he married Tsukiumi and had a kid."

She blushed at that example.

"Point is, I can handle it; and my sword is in sync with his so it has to be me. Now then, where is he?"

They brought him to Minato, and Kai saw his condition. Everyone gathered along the wall as Kai removed the top part of the futon, revealing Minato's entire being.

"Kagari, did you tell everyone what I said?"

"Yeah," he replied. Kai turned to Tsukiumi.

"Before that, Tsukiumi, did you by any chance try shaking him awake?"

She blushed a little and turned her head.

"Is that bad?"

"He probably doesn't even know who you are now," Kai stated bluntly.

"What!" she exclaimed. Kai tapped his head.

"When you moved him, you severed part of his mind, destroying a random memory. He probably forgot what sekirei are now," he replied.

"Will he regain those memories?" Musubi asked. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't answer that one. However, if Minato fails before I get to him; he'll never wake up."

They gasped. Kai had the artifact in his hand and placed it on Minato's chest.

"Now before I do this, I'm warning you; **do not** move our bodies. I don't care what happens. **Do not **remove the blades. Not only will it doom Minato; but I could get lost in his mind and never find my way out. If you see the blades move or react in anyway, **do not touch them**. The blades are synchronizing with each other and can't be disturbed. And this is the final one, under no circumstances should more than two people be here during this process. We're going to need a lot of room."

They nodded.

"My sekirei come here."

The four walked over to him and received a loving hug and kiss.

"It's going to be long time before we wake up; but I want you to know that you girls mean the entire world to me.I promise I'll come back."

They gave him a big hug and confessed their love. Everyone walked out except the brain girls. The sekirei would switch to check on their individual ashikabis.

"Good luck Kai," Kochou said. He hugged her once more.

"Kai," Matsu called out. She had her hands together.

"Please bring Minato back to us; I beg you."

Kai let go of Kochou and nodded his head.

"I won't come back without him."

She smiled happily, and the girls watched Kai lay down next to Minato with his sword on his chest. Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let everything go and thought of nothing. His blade started generating its lightning again and spread out through the room. When it vanished, Kai wasn't moving an inch.

"Good luck guys," the brain girls repeated.

**Elsewhere**

Jacob was patrolling the area again. He's just finished investigating some suspicious activity and processed his findings in his head. As he walked, a familiar mist approaches him. Jacob looks around and notices that he's all alone. The mist steadily became closer, but Jacob doesn't put up any sort of defense. Once the mist got close enough, someone walked out of it. Jacob recognized the person and smirked. The person was a young woman with beautiful long gray hair. She wears an elegant white dress that shows off her cleavage and bellybutton.

"Well isn't this nice? Being greeted by a beautiful woman after some hard work. It's been a while since we last met," Jacob stated. She put her hand on her hip and smiled.

"I was watching your fight yesterday."

"Really? Did I leave a good enough impression?" Jacob asked. She started raising her arm.

"Let's see how well you fight when you can't see your opponents."

She backed away into the mist, enticing Jacob to follow.

"Well, can't keep a lady waiting," he said. Confidently, Jacob walked into the mist; as a result, he ended up in an entirely different place. The entire place was filled with nothing; it was just an endless white void. Jacob looked around and saw the woman in front of him.

"Welcome, to my world. As you can see, it's just a void of nothing. But that's about to change," she said. With an elegant wave of her hand, the place started shaking vigorously. The place started filling up with wildlife. Before Jacob could take in the scenery, the entire place was engulfed in mist. The woman also disappeared, leaving Jacob all alone.

"I want to see your skills first hand. So you will fight wave after wave of creatures; but here's the catch. The creatures will be covered in my mist," her voice explained.

"Then how can I kill them if I can't see them?" Jacob asked. She giggled.

"Figure it out."

Jacob only smiled and grabbed the hilt of his blade. He closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. He heard the trees rustling, the grass crunching, and the wind howling. There were footstep approaching him, but Jacob didn't let his guard down.

'There are three; all are about foot or two apart. Hm, weak creatures.' He thought. The trees rustled more intensely, and the wind changed paths.

WOOSH, WOOSH, WOOSH! Jacob summoned his fire and incinerated his enemies. They exploded, and Jacob reopened his eyes. He turns left and jumps back, dodging a diving claw. He then held his blade behind him and blocked another attack. He generated fire and let it travel up the creature's arm. The beast roared and fell to the ground, disintegrating. Jacob ran towards the previous one. He leapt into the air and thrust the sword. He stabbed something and saw it explode from the fire. He landed back on the ground and immediately stepped right.

The mist intensified, masking more presences. Because of that, shadows started dashing past Jacob in hopes of landing a hit, but Jacob could see them coming and dodged accordingly. He turned around and kicked the shadow, back flipping into air. He pointed the sword down and used gravity to increase his descent. Once he reached the ground, he stabbed the shadow right in the head and made its blood gush out. The shadow vanished, and Jacob dragged his sword as fire reinforced it. He slashed up and then turned one eighty, slashing down on another shadow.

"This is pretty fun; an endless wave of enemies," Jacob said. He smiled wide.

"But it's no enough; I need something stronger. Something more powerful."

Another creature attacked behind him, but Jacob thrust his sword and stabs the beast in the head, instantly killing it. Jacob whispered,

"More, more; I need something better, faster, stronger."

Jacob looked down at the ground. A dark black aura began rising from him. The woman felt it and started to shake a little. Jacob put his hand over his face, and like Kai, his eyes changed. They started turning yellow. He gritted his teeth, but they too began to change. They started morphing into fangs. And his hands, tightened his fists and reopened them. Upon reopening, his nails turned into razor sharp claws. His voice was a lot more deep now.

"I want to face him."

His eyes glowed yellow and caused a path to open up; but walking down it was someone who made Jacob smile happily. The person approaching Jacob was a fake version of Kai. His eyes were already in killer mode. Kai rushed at Jacob, but received a punch to the face. He slid across the ground and propped back up with his hands. Jacob was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't stop Kai. He took hold of his blade and stabbed the ground, electrocuting the trees and wildlife. He felt Jacob's presence and looked up, only to see him dive down with his claws out. Kai quickly jumped out of the way, causing Jacob to hit the ground and kick up a dust cloud. Using that to his advantage, Jacob rushed out and dragged his claws up, uppercutting Kai in the chin. He cut his face and slammed it into the ground.

"Is this the full extent of your power? There's more to you than this; but this version isn't aware of that. I need to fight the real Kai. You're just an imposter," Jacob insulted. He raised his claws and vehemently stabbed Kai in the neck; but the woman covered her eyes to avoid the scene. The imposter's blood oozed out everywhere and colored the ground with its pigment. Jacob's eyes glowed again, and he let out a monstrous roar. The fog and the world started breaking down. Suddenly, Jacob found himself back in reality and saw the young woman standing in front of him. She was terrified at what she witnessed and started back away. She saw the blood on his fingers and cheeks. She just barely witnessed someone be impaled in the neck.

Jacob saw her backing up and calmed down. His eyes first went back to their normal black. His teeth defanged themselves, and his claws retracted until his regular nails reformed. His voice went back to normal.

"Now you've seen another level of my power. You now know that I'm not your average human," Jacob said. The woman stopped and controlled her breathing. She breathed normal again and looked at Jacob.

"That form, it definitely isn't human," she said. Jacob nodded and showed her his Slayer Sword.

"This blade isn't your ordinary blade; it has supernatural powers, which you could plainly see. Now let me ask you; are you terrified of me?"

She didn't answer and turned her head.

"A little."

Jacob sighed and slid his sword in its scabbard.

"Well, I guess I just have to get you to change your mind."

She looked back at Jacob and saw him smiling. He rested his sword against his shoulder.

"Remember when we first met, I asked you if you would become my sekirei? Have you thought of an answer, or do you need more time?"

She looked at the ground and thought back to see Jacob fight for the first time. She remembered Kai as well, but Jacob captivated her more. She looked up and saw Jacob in front of her. She smiled and walked into his chest, closing her eyes before pressing her lips to Jacob's. Her wings sprouted and lighted the darkness.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jacob said.

"I am sekirei no. 65, Taki. You're now my ashikabi now and forever," Taki declared. Jacob smiled as Taki hugged him. He then sensed another presence behind him. Jacob turned around and saw someone stepping out of a long black limo. The person is portrayed as a normal sized young gentleman. He was wearing an elaborate pure white suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

"Jacob Lykos; I've been wanting to meet you," the man said.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Jacob interrogated. The man shook his head.

"My name is Higa Izumi," Higa introduced. "The reason why I stand before you today is because I have an important matter to discuss."

Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of matter?" He questioned. Higa put on a smile.

"I've seen your fighting skills; and believe you would make a great ally. So I come to you asking for your assistance. Will you team up with me?" He asked back.

**Kai**

Kai has bypassed into Minato's subconscious. The place was gigantic; it had many abnormal properties, like water flowing up instead of down. Kai looked around and at himself to make sure he's still in one piece. After realizing, he sighed in relief and saw three unlabeled paths in front of him. All three had the same surrounding, but they each gave off a different aura.

"Let's see, which path should I take?" He asked himself. He hatched an idea and took out his blade. He held it in front of the three paths, but neither could generate the lightning.

"Well that didn't work. So now what should I do?"

He looked at the paths again studied them each. Again, he held his blade in front of them again. This time, he noticed a faint spark caused by the leftmost path. He ran right down the path and ended up in a whole different location. The sight of the place made Kai's eyebrows twitch. The first world was a Feudal Japan, like with ninjas and samurai.

"That lucky bastard; if he have ninjas here," Kai threatened. He looked around for any clues to his friend's whereabouts. He first saw a park close by and checked their; but he suddenly attacked. And it was by ninjas no less. Kai's eyebrows twitched again.

"Why does he get a world with ninjas? Ugh, it's not fair."

Kai sensed danger and quickly unsheathed his blade. With a swift slash, he deflected three shurikens and blocked a ninja with a kunai. Kai studied the ninjas and noticed that their eyes are exactly the same as his. Even the narrow of the eyes were the same. The ninjas in front of Kai took off his mask and revealed his face. Kai wasn't surprised, but it did phase him a little. Both faces were exactly the same, hair and all.

"Do you know where my friend is?" Kai asked. The ninja nodded his head and backed away. He took out another kunai and put his fingers through the place, spinning them.

"Your friend has already been through here. However, if you want to find him, you're gonna have to beat me."

Both took their stance.

"There are three worlds you have to go through. In those worlds, you have to defeat different variations of yourself. Each one specialize in different fighting styles. I am your ninja variation."

Kai nodded his head.

"So then how did Minato get through here?" he asked.

"His test was different. He needed to find the right path; but you on the other hand, have to fight to proceed," the ninja replied.

"Alright then; let's see how strong Minato made you," Kai said. He rushed at the ninja, and he followed suit. Their blades clashed and caused sparks to fly out. The sound of metal grinding against each other sounded repeatedly. Kai slashed upward, and the ninja spun out of the way and then proceeded to stab his kunai. Kai quickly turned and held his blade vertically and then grabbed the ninja's arm, blocking both attacks. Neither said a word and then jumped back. The ninja held his like an assassin would.

"Minato made you strong; but I don't have time to waste here," Kai said. Both narrowed their eyes and forced their weapons to generate static, surprising Kai greatly. The ninja smiled at his reaction and threw a kunai at his feet. Kai jumped, but the kunai caused a lightning barrier to form. It was too fast for Kai and stopped right above him. His back touched the barrier and electrocuted him. The ninja smiled as Kai fell towards the ground with a smoke trail behind him. Kai opened his eyes and regained his balance. When he landed, he did so in crouch position, but when he looked for the ninja, he was gone.

'Of course; he's a ninja so he would hide in the shadows.' He thought. Kai took a deep breath and his eyes switched to kill mode.

'I guess I have to get serious.'

He found the kunai and completely destroyed it, making the barrier vanish. He then drew a circle in the ground and stepped inside. Kai closed his eyes and stabbed the sword in the center of the circle. He focused on the surroundings and let his power flow. Out from the trees, two shurikens flew towards Kai. Flawlessly, he caught them in his fingers. He then sent them back, only to feel a rushing wind flow behind him. He tilted his head to the left, perfectly dodging the kunai.

"A ninja relies on their surroundings. Even if out in the open, a ninja must be aware of what's around. The slightest miscalculation in observation can end in your downfall. Your surroundings may be big, but even a blade of grass can help you," Kai explained. A black shadow raced towards Kai and swiftly attacked with kunai. With his eyes still closed, Kai effortlessly dodged the attack by moving his limbs. The ninja stabbed once more, but Kai spun and got behind him. He grabbed his arm, swept his feet, and pinned him the ground.

"Ugh, but how? How could you see my attacks without opening your eyes?" The ninja asked.

"The circle I created acts as a signal. Whenever an attack pass through the circle, my lightning notified me and I was able to counter. Now then, how do I get to the next world?" Kai asked back. Suddenly, the ninja started laughing. He turned his head to look at Kai.

"You passed the first world. Now go on to the next one; but be cautious, for your next variation is much stronger than I am," he stated. "If you can beat him and the last variation, you'll find Minato; but you do know the rules of a trial."

"Hm, I'm well aware of that," kai said. He let him go, and the ninja waved his arm; as a result, a bright white door mysteriously appeared. Kai's sword immediately started reacting, letting Kai know that he's getting closer.

"Go; you have a friend to help," the ninja told him. Kai smiled, and the two bumped fists. Kai then ran through the portal and saw nothing but white corridors.

'I'm coming Minato; just hold on. You don't know what you're getting yourself into.' He thought. Kai made it to the end of the corridor and found himself near a waterfall most likely located in the mountains. Kai looked and moved around, but didn't see anyone. He decided to move to the waterfall, jumping on the stone tiles. At the last tile, Kai saw the waterfall hitting someone. Cautiously, he proceeded to the person, seeing him in meditation form with crossed arms. He had no shirt on, or a weapon. Like the ninja variation, the similarities between the Kais were uncanny.

"So you managed to get passed the first variation. Now you face me," the second Kai stated with his eyes closed.

"And which variation of me did Minato give you?" Kai questioned. He opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm your martial artist variation. My style is strictly hand to hand combat; I use no weapons at all," he said. He stood up and jumped down to Kai's level.

"If you want to proceed, you must first get passed me."

Kai nodded and grabbed the hilt of his blade, but the fighter grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on; this time, you must fight while only using hand to hand combat."

Kai sighed and nodded again. He set his blade aside and stretched out. Kai cracked his knuckles, and the two mirrored each other's stance. The waterfall crashed back to its roaring rage, signaling the two to start.

**Jacob**

Jacob glared at Higa.

"Right, I don't think so. I can tell there's something devious about you."

Higa narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so?"

He sighed.

"Then you're a nuisance."

Higa snapped his fingers.

"If I can't get you to join me, then I'll just have to get rid of you."

Jacob just chuckled and grabbed the hilt of his blade as his flames began to grow.

"Bring it on."

Higa's eyes narrowed at the sight of Jacob's blade.

'Hmm, so his sword can command fire.'

After snapping his fingers, a girl wearing a long kimono with black hair held by a ribbon on the backside dropped down. She was carrying a large double-sided blade, which is just as big as she is. Jacob glared at the woman.

"Heh, another sekirei huh?"

Jacob took his sword in hand.

"So you're an ashikabi as well; but if you ask me, I say you don't deserve to be one."

As he said that, a familiar mist surrounded the battlefield.

"Taki; I appreciate it, but there's no need for that," Jacob told her. "In fact, I want you to watch?"

"Watch what?" she inquired. "Should I be worried?"

He looked around.

"Watch how your ashikabi takes down a team."

Jacob rushed at Higa full speed, but the girl blocked his attack with her blade.

"Uhh, I can't do this," Jacob said. He moved back and turned to Taki.

"Taki; I'm going to need your assistance. I have a code; I can't fight women. Taki, could you help me please?"

He smiled at her goofily, making her sigh and put her hand on her hips.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked back.

"Can't you fight instead?" Jacob questioned. Before Taki could respond, the girl attacked after hearing,

"Himeko! Get that man!"

Jacob summoned a wall of flames in front of her and sigh a breath of relief.

"Fighting women isn't my thing so hopefully this should stop her."

Jacob hoped the flames would keep her back, but Himeko dashed right through and used an overhead slash.

"Fire Shield!" Jacob exclaimed as fire formed over him. Himeko strikes the shield instead, causing her to be blown back.

"Taki; I can't hold up this shield; if you're going to do something, do it now."

Taki nodded and ran towards Himeko as she enshrouded herself in mist. Himeko attacks the mist, but hits nothing. Taki then appeared behind her with an unexpected knife. She strikes, but Himeko quickly turned and blocked it.

"Taki! Don't terminate her, but incapacitate her," Jacob told her. "I need to deal with Higa."

Taki nods again and interfered with Himeko. She stabs her weapon, but it couldn't get past the wide surface of Himeko's double-sided blade. Taki moved back and disappeared into the mist. She travels through it and pops up behind Himeko again, who noticed her and swiftly maneuvered out of the way.

As they went at it, Jacob felt something; it was like a soft and faint presence.

'What is that?' he thought as he looked around. He sees no one else around, confusing him.

'I know I felt something.'

Curious by the feeling, Jacob closes his eyes and reopens them with them glowing yellow. He takes another look around and spots something blue. It was a light blue string; and it was attached to Himeko and started from Higa.

'What is this? Some kind of string maybe; but it's giving off something, like some sort of signal.'

Jacob used his eyes and felt how strong the signal was; but it was incredibly weak, as though you couldn't feel it at all.

'What does this mean; it faint, but it's definitely there.'

He looked at the string again, but this time, he saw a bright red one. The string gave off a more vehement feeling. Jacob followed the string and saw it coming from Taki; and found it starting from him. He touched the thread and felt the connection between them. That's when his eyes widen in realization.

'Wait, a red string symbolizes the string of fate. And so that means.'

Jacob smirked and faced Higa.

"Looks like your connection is weak Higa."

"Huh? And what do you mean by that?" Higa asked back. Jacob just smiled. He placed two fingers on his forehead.

'So this is what he meant; I never thought it would come to this.' He mentally said. Jacob closed his eyes. He remembered a long time ago a phrase that someone taught him, saying it could help those in captivity. Once Jacob remembered it, he started chanting it in the Licothian vascular.

"Allestroscundere, tomaseletra!"

He put his fingers on the blade, making it shine white. Jacob practiced swinging the blade, creating white streaks. His shot open and glowed yellow. He found the blue string and used a downward strike.

"Destiny Destroyer!"

The moment the blade contact with the string, it completely broke; as a result, a bright white light flashed and blinding the area.

**Kai**

BOFF! BOFF! BOMP! Kai and the fighter collide punches. They slide back and pant heavily. Both were covered in bruises and a little blood by their mouths. Sweat was pouring from their bodies.

"Huff, huff, you're quite the fighter," Kai complemented. "You're the first person besides my cousin who can match me hand to hand."

The fighter wiped the blood from his mouth as he panted heavily.

"The same should be said about you. I can tell that you've trained a lot; but is it enough? Is your training enough to beat me?"

Kai retook his stance.

"Let's find out," he stated. The rush at each other, and Kai throws a punch and then a jump kick. The fighter blocks the punch and push off the kick to leap into the air. He turned, throwing a kick. Kai blocked with his wrist and then grabbed the fighter's leg. He smirked and started spinning around. After gaining enough acceleration, Kai released him and launched him back. The fighter hit a boulder back first and slid to his butt. He groaned and looked up, only to see Kai coming down while preparing a devastating kick.

He put his hands on the boulder and flipped to the top, dodging Kai's kick. The fighter then flipped back down and double kicked Kai in the face. He slid across the ground and hit another boulder. The breath gets knocked out of him and he falls to the ground. As he struggled to get up, the fighter jumps off the boulder into the air and came down above Kai with a smash attack. Kai couldn't get to his knees, and the fighter closed the distance more.

Kai took a deep breath and stood on his hands. He caught the fighter by the neck.

"HAAAAAAA!" he cried as he slammed the fighter on his back. He crashed into the boulder. The impact made it crumple to pieces. Kai then got to his hands again and jumped back to his feet, but he soon went to his knees. His breathing intensified and sweat dripped to the ground.

"Uuughhh; I…lost. You have indeed bested me. Now go and face your last opponent. If you manage to beat him, then you'll finally meet your friend. But be warned, for the next variation is the strongest one here. He won't go down so easily," the fighter informed. Kai managed a light chuckle.

"You or the ninja didn't go down so easily as well," he replied. They shared a quick laugh, and the fighter tried his hardest to wave his arm. The white portal appeared, and Kai slowly rose to his feet. He grabbed his blade and regained a little strength. He took off running into the portal.

"Just one more."

Kai made it to end and entered a deep bamboo forest. He traveled through it as he breathed in as much air possible. When he got to an open area, he found someone wearing a dark blue kimono and long black pants. He was wearing sandals and a blade tight through the kimono's belt. His appearance matched Kai's perfectly; and when he opened his eyes, Kai could the difference in his strength from that of the fighter and ninja's.

"Welcome; I've been expecting you," the final Kai said. "I'm amazed you got this far; and without intermissions for that fact. But now it has taken its toll on you, leaving you worn out."

"Huff, I can still fight," Kai stated.

"Yes I see; but it won't do you any good against me if you're worn out like this," the variation pointed out. Kai wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm guess by your attire that you're the samurai variation of me."

He smiled and chuckled.

"That is correct; I am your final, and strongest variation. I am the final obstacle you must overcome. Defeat me, and you can save your friend."

Kai unsheathed the sword and takes his stance.

"Let's get this over with."

The samurai shook his head no.

"I will not fight you in such weak conditions. There is no honor is facing an incapacitated opponent, but if you still wish to fight then I have no choice. However, if you actually want to stand a chance, I suggest you regain your strength. You won't beat me if you're like that."

Kai took his words into consideration and sheathed his sword. He took a deep breath and sat Indian style. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. The samurai variation did the same and focused on his surroundings. Kai could breathe normally again and thought about his sekirei.

'I wonder how my girls are holding up. I wonder how long I've been in here.'

Kai opened his eyes and looked at his hands. There were still scratches on him, and his strength was still weak.

"I see that you're getting impatient," the samurai pointed out. He reached behind him and tossed Kai a pouch.

"There's medicine in it. If you want to regain your strength rapidly, take that medicine."

Kai took the content out of the bag, but had a skeptical look about him.

"A samurai would never lie; he fights honorably. Besides, what would I gain for lying to you?"

Kai took another look at the medicine andtook it like he said. On the swallow, Kai felt different. As though power was swelling inside him, ready to burst. His bruises started disappearing and his cuts started healing. Kai was amazed at the process and did a perfect backflip. He jumped up and down like he's preparing to fight.

"I should thank you; but I can't stick around any longer. So, let us begin," he stated. The samurai smirked and stood up.

"Then I guess it's time to end this."

He turned sideways and grabbed the hilt of the blade. Kai unsheathed his sword again and took his posture. The wind kicked up and made their hair flow. The wind caused a leaf to start falling. It fell in between them; as a result, it was suddenly slashed to pieces. The two ran at each other and CLANK! Their blades collide and the force caused a sudden gale to kick up. The impact knocked them back a little. They rushed back and kept colliding, making sparks fly. Metal was grinding against each other as its screech echoed through the forest. Kai slid back and thrust the sword into the ground. Lightning struck out towards the samurai. He jumped back, but the lightning followed under.

With quick thinking, the samurai stuck the sword in the ground. The sword conducted the lightning, and the samurai landed on the hilt. Kai lifted the sword out and sent lightning slashes. The samurai jumped while simultaneously pulling his blade out. He grabbed onto a tree branch and flipped on it. He leaned against the tree and started spinning the blade. Like Kai's, lighting started generating. He jumped out of the tree and chucked the sword, making it resemble a disk. Kai used a downward slash and blocked the attack, but its power was too strong and kept pushing him back. In retaliation, Kai generated his own lighting; but the two couldn't withstand the voltage and caused an explosion. Kai flew back and the sword soared in the air. However, the samurai caught it by the hilt and came down above with an overhead slash. Kaiheld the blade horizontally above him and blocked the strike.

"Hmm, it seems the effects of the medicine didn't completely restore you full strength. But even so, you can still match me," the samurai said. He pushed forward and was close to overwhelming Kai. He ended up closing his eyes and started losing strength again.

'Why am I getting weaker? I…can't…hold on…anymore.' He thought. The samurai raised the blade, encased it in lightning, and vehemently struck down. The power overwhelmed Kai, blowing back and crashing through several trees. His back hit another tree. Kai groaned aloud and writhed to get up.

'What's wrong with me? Why can't I fight like I used to?' he pondered. 'Ugh, my girls, I promised I would return.'

He managed to get back on his feet and grabbed his blade; but it released this large amount of static that blasted out and soared like a jet at the samurai. He jumped out of the way and watched an explosion occur. Soon, fire spread like crazy and engulfed the forest. The samurai looked at Kai and saw him walking towards over to him. His head was down a little, but his eyes were still showing. However, they were suddenly different. They weren't the same as normal, or like their killing glares.

"What happened to your eyes?" the samurai asked.

"They're awakening; the three descendants. The final one is with Minato; and I plan on making sure he revives it," Kai stated. "Once all three are revived, the original being will seek its partner."

"Wha?" the samurai said. Kai rushed at him with God like speed, much faster than before. He was only a blur as blood suddenly gushed out and gashes formed on the samurai's body. His eyes trembled as he fell to his face and blood oozed out everywhere. He was wheezing hard, trying to breathe in air.

"But how? Where…did all that…power come from?" he asked. Kai did a powerful three sixty and kicked up a vehement gale. The wind snuffed out the fire.

"My blade reacted more intensely than before; and she said that I must absolutely not lose. So, I used up the rest of my strength and tapped into my lightning," Kai explained. He put his sword back in his sheath and closed his eyes.

"Drawback is."

On cue, Kai received an intense shock. He took it like a man and abided the pain. The shock made him stumble a little and kneel on one knee.

"Now open the portal."

The samurai wiggled his fingers the best he could and opened the portal. Kai didn't hesitate and ran into it. He didn't stop to catch his breath and just kept running.

"Minato! I'm on my way!"

**Minato**

Minato found himself walking through the endless world. He looked around confused.

"Where in the world am I? All I remember is Musubi finding that strange artifact, and me passing out after making contact with it. So how did I end up here then; and ugh, it's just so confusing."

"Then allow me to clarify that for you," someone stated. Minato heard the voice and turned, only to see Kai approaching.

"Kai? What are you doing here; and what the hell happened to you?"

Kai was panting again. He looked around, but didn't see what he expected.

"Okay, long story short; that artifact you found, is testing you."

Minato raised his eyebrows.

"You mean that thing Musubi gave me is why I'm in here?" he asked back. Kai nodded and continued.

"I know this all strange, but when I get you out of here, I'll explain everything. But, you first have to pass the trial."

"Trial? And how did you even get here?" Minato interrogated. Kai wiped his forehead.

"After everyone told me what happened, I rushed over here because I knew why it happened. This place, is your subconscious. I entered here through our connections and had to fight three variations of myself to get here. And by the way, ninjas, martial artists, and samurais; I had to fight them to get to you."

Minato nodded his head.

"And let me clarify something; tell me all of your sekirei in order of winging and say their numbers. I want to make sure nothing happened to your mind."

"Okay? In order: sekirei no. 88, Musubi, sekirei no. 108, Kusano, sekirei no. 2, Matsu, and sekirei no. 9, Tsukiumi," Minato listed. Kai sighed in relief. He was about to respond, until they heard a loud stomp. The boys froze in place, hearing the crashes get louder. Kai felt the air darken and become thicker. Minato could feel his heart racing with eagerness. He was surprised by it.

"Minato, it's time. Are you ready?" Kai asked him. He shook his head no.

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is pass the trial given to you. Whatever the decision, you have to abide by it; and I can't help you if I'm not allowed," Kai explained. Minato nodded, and BOOM! A powerful stomp echoed. The boys turned around, and Minato's eyes widen in pure shock. Kai studied the creature before them and memorized its every feature. It was a large

, thickly built creature with a massive chest and a long, sinuous neck. Its hide was a rich, lustrous black with large scales. A crest made of peaked bone spikes ran from its head and down its back. Its fangs shine a coppery red. It had a cruel, callous look on its serpentine face.

Minato stepped back to get a full look at the beast. When he heard its growl, he found himself face to face with a giant black dragon. He ended up falling on his butt as the dragon approaches closer. The beast lowered its head and used its ruby eyes to gauge Minato.

"So you're the human who reawakened me; but you seem like a weak human," it stated in a deep dark voice. Minato stood up slowly as to not anger the dragon.

"I am the human who made contact with the artifact."

"Hmm, I see. So you agree. Then, let me personally judge you to see if my choice wasn't a mistake," the dragon told him. Kai then walked in between them with his arms crossed. The beast took one good look at Kai and narrowed its eyes.

"So she chose you. I should've known; you have a…distinct scent about you."

"What are your terms?" Kai asked. The beast looked back at Minato.

"Since you have been chosen, your trial stands like this; you must withstand the substance going into you. If you can withstand the surge of power and still maintain your original spirit, then I will recognize you as my wielder. However, if you fail, then your soul becomes mine."

Minato gulped a little spit. Kai touched his shoulder.

"There's no backing down Minato; if anything happens, I'll help."

He took a deep breath and nodded his head. Minato stepped up to the dragon with as much courage as he could muster.

"I accept those terms. Whenever you're ready."

The dragon smiled wide and laughed malevolently. Without warning, the beast the hovered it claws over Minato. The claw started exerting a red aura. Minato closed his eyes as the dragon's aura slithered down and snaked around Minato. The aura began rising from him, and the dragon disappeared into shadows, only making its eyes visible. Kai stood back to give him room. The aura spiked, and Minato started stumbling around.

'Mmmm, what's happening? I feel…different, like something new is coursing through my veins.'

He suddenly starting gritting his teeth and dropped to one knee. He held his head with his hands. He dropped to his other knee and all of a sudden,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried at the top of his lungs. He shot to his feet and screamed to the heavens. Minato fell to the floor and squirmed around.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Back in reality, Minato's sekirei were also squirming on the ground, feeling their ashikabi's pain. Ku especially was bawling like crazy. In the room, Musubi was on the ground as Uzume tried to help her. She looked at the boys and thought to herself.

'Kai; please make it back. If anyone can do this, you can.'

In Minato's mind, he was still struggling on the ground. His screams of pain continued, and the red aura flowed more rapidly. The aura caused the ground to shake and break underneath him. His eyes shot open and glowed red.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shaking intensified and the sky started turning red. Minato slowly stood up with his head down.

"Minato, are you alright?" Kai asked. He heard Minato murmur. Then all of a sudden, Minato battle cried as he charged forward. He attacked Kai, who was unprepared and slid back. He handspring himself up, only to see Minato launch a high-kick. He blocked it with his wrist and grabbed Minato by the collar. He circle threw him, but him slammed his hand on the ground and stopped himself. He glared at Kai and channeled the red aura.

"Minato; it's me Kai. Listen; you're being controlled by the power. You need to calm down," Kai stated. Minato didn't hear him and rushed at him again. He threw a more powerful straight punch, and Kai ducked right under it. He then launched a punch of his own, only to collide with Minato's. Minato threw a kick aimed at Kai's side, but Kai caught it and started spinning around. He threw Minato, but his decayed strength didn't send him far.

"Minato; you're losing yourself. Heed my words; you have to focus. If you want to get out of here and see your sekirei again, then you need to focus."

Minato was about to attack, but he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes slowly expanded and he fell back to his knees while holding his head.

"K-Kai; I…need…your…help," he managed to get out

"Concentrate Minato; it's trying to overwhelm you, but you can overpower it Minato. You just have to focus," he replied. Minato closed his eyes and calmed down. He took deep breaths and thought about his sekirei. He relaxed his muscles and controlled his breathing. As a result, the red aura flowed slower, his pain is fading, and his eyes returned to their original color. Minato stood up and proceeded to Kai, who used his eyes and saw the red aura still within him.

BOOM! The dragon came from the shadows and lowered its head in front of Minato. He didn't flinch and instead placed his hand on its nose.

"Did I pass?" Minato asked. There was a small growl

"Seeing as I haven't chomped your hand off, you could say that," the dragon said. Minato and Kai smiled.

"I now recognize you as my wielder; but it will take time for you to master my power. There are two more out there with similar powers, your friend here having one of them."

"So Kai and I are connected; it explains how he knows so much," Minato pointed out.

"So what should we call you?" Kai interrupted.

"Hmmmm, how about Leonidas?" Minato suggested. "Yeah, Leonidas; I like it."

Now that we're done here, let's get out of here. There's still one thing you have to do before the sword is revived," Kai stated. Minato nodded and waved his arm, creating a portal to the real world. Before walking out, he took another look at his new partner.

"Leonidas; you won't regret your decision. I'll become stronger so that I can fully use your power."

Leonidas smiled and extended a claw, which Minato fist bumped. The boys proceeded through the portal and walked down its corridor. A blinding white flash occurred, and the next thing the boys see, were their first sekirei hovering above them.

"Kai."

"Minato," they said respectively. The girls hugged their ashikabi tightly. Musubi was the happiest because she couldn't stop crying. Minato rubbed her head and embraced her back. Uzume was more assertive and passionately kissed Kai.

"I'm so glad you're okay; I was starting to worry," she said after breaking the kiss. Kai embraced her again.

"I told you I would be back," he said. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I kept my promise."

Uzume smiled and nodded. The girls closed their eyes and waited for their ashikabi's kiss, which they happily gave. The four went downstairs to the others. Upon being seen, Kai and Minato's sekirei tackled them to the ground and hugged them tight.

"Big brother, you're okay," Kusano stated.

"Don't ever worry me like that again, Tsukiumi told him.

"Minato; I was so worried. I'm really happy your back; please don't leave us again," Matsu begged. Minato smiled and kissed their cheeks.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone. But I'm okay now; thanks to Kai."

The strange part about Minato though is that Kagari hugged him as well. But when he realized it, he quickly let go and backed away, confusing half of everybody.

"Minato, Kai; are you all right?" Takehito asked. Kai nodded.

"We're fine; but a little worn out," Minato responded.

"What happened?" Miya asked. Minato took out the artifact and let everyone see it. Answering Miya's question, he rechanneled his red aura. The artifact reacted to the aura and started glowing red. Its color started changing to a black sheath with dragon markings and a black grip. Everyone except Kai were surprised. Minato proudly unsheathed it so everyone could see its shine. It was a blade similar to Kai's, but it had black dragon scale marking on the blade and the guard had a red reptilian eye just above the grip. When Minato sheathed it, Leonidas appeared on the sheath in beautiful white calligraphy.

"That thing we found was actually a blade; and I had to pass a trial to awaken it," Minato said. He looked at Kai and rested the sword on his shoulders.

"But there's still a lot I need to know; and Kai is the only one who can explain it."

"Yeah that's right; Kai does seem to know a lot about these swords," Yomi pointed out.

"Kai, will you explain everything to me? I want to know everything. Where these swords originated and why I was chosen. I need to know it all," Minato said. Kai sat down, and so did everyone else. Their attention were focused right on Kai.

"Okay, listen closely, because you don't want to miss a thing. This story starts with yet another sword. A sword more powerful than the ones Minato and I possess. This sword…is called Stormbringer."

**A/N: And here you are everyone, the next chapter. I really liked what I did for this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. My partner Jacobthedarkone has once again helped me out exponentially. I'm sorry if most of the stuff is anticlimactic. Well tell me what you guys think; I really love your suggestions. Please read, review, and PM. This has been MalevolentDarkness16 and Jacobthedarkone, and we will see you next time. ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Heart of Shadows

Chapter 9: The Origin

Kai has successfully rescued Minato and brought him back to reality. During the time in Minato's head, he has been chosen to do a trial. He succeeded and used what he learned to revive the artifact into its sword form. After embracing and being embraced by their sekirei, one question has been asked; and only Kai knows the answer.

"Kai, how is it that you know so much about these swords? I know you have one, and you said there's another person out there with one as well. But you knew exactly what happened to me, how to bring me back, the cause of it, and the thing that did it to me. How is that?" Minato interrogated. Kai stayed silent. Everyone had their eyes on him, waiting for a response. All they got was a sigh.

"How much do you want to know?" Kai asked back. Minato looked at his new partner, Leonidas.

"I want to know everything," he said looking back up at Kai. "I need to know every single detail; don't leave anything out."

Kai nodded his head and sat down. Everyone else sat down as well.

"Alright; I'll tell you everything I know so listen carefully."

They nodded their heads.

"Sigh, the origin of these blades begins with yet another sword. A sword known as…Stormbringer."

Everyone was confused by the sudden pause, but Minato realized something.

"Wait, I've heard of that name!"

Focus shifted to him.

"You have?" the brain girls asked.

"Yes, I heard about it a long time ago. I can't remember the details, but it was an infamous black sword," he explained. Kai nodded his head.

"You are correct Minato. Stormbringer is a very powerful and enchanted sword. Similar to mine, Stormbringer matches my sword down to the letter. Stormbringer is actually fused with deadly demonic powers."

"Demonic powers?" all the girls said. Kai nodded again.

"Stormbringer can cut through anything not enchanted; and its deadliest power is that the slightest scratch can be lethal. Reason why, is because it has the ability to absorb the souls of anyone it kills or cuts."

Their eyes expanded a little.

"A long time ago, Stormbringer ruled over everything and killed anyone who opposed, disobeyed, or refused to follow it. Blood filled the planet as thousands of innocent people were slaughtered. Fire reigned down and burned everything to ashes. No one was safe; everyone was a target. Everyone believed their time was at an end; until someone finally rose up and ended its reign. Ended Stormbringer and brought peace to the world."

"Hold on, what does this have to do with our swords?" Minato asked. Kai sighed.

"Our swords come from Stormbringer," he announced. Minato's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"When Stormbringer was destroyed, it split into three parts and scattered across the world, landing in three specific areas."

"But that would mean they would be broken," Matsu pointed out. Kai shook his head no.

"The pieces were broken; however, they remained stasis here for over a millennia. During that time, the pieces reformed and are now the blades Minato and I use now."

Minato was completely astonished. His mouth was still dropped. He looked at Leonidas and then back to Kai.

"The blades are direct descents of Stormbringer, meaning we have its offspring." He continued. "In order for someone to wield Stormbringer, someone had to be strong enough to wield its tremendous power; but sadly, there was no human capable of controlling. So, a puppet was used in order to wield it. Stormbringer knew the person was too weak so it couldn't use Stormbringer's true power; but deep down, the puppet's heart was slowly being contaminated by Stormbringer's demon power."

"Does that have to do with anything with why we were chosen?" Minato questioned. Kai slowly nodded.

"The blades inherited their father's desire for a strong wielder. Over the course of time, they thought about their father's mistake and decided to make sure their wielders were powerful enough from the start. So, they decided on testing the ones they personally chose."

"Which is how you and I came to be wielders," Minato finished. Kai nodded in agreement. "So that's why I passed out after making contact with Leonidas."

"Leonidas?" Takehito asked. "You named it Leonidas?"

"Well what else would you call a giant black dragon?" Minato asked back.

"Drago," everyone stated.

"You guys have no imagination," Minato said. "Anyway, Kai; I have another question. When I first held your sword, it electrocuted me for being too weak. But now that I have my own, will I be able to wield yours?"

Kai shook his head no, making Minato confused.

"Even though you have your own, it's highly recommended that you only use the own assigned to you. It's like a loyalty type thing, like whatever power you hold will attack whoever touches it. Only reason why is because it only trusts you, no matter how evil you might be."

"So even though my sword is your sword's sibling, I will still get shocked," Minato confirmed. Kai nodded.

"And there's one more thing I should mention; the dragon you saw in your head is the sword's spirit."

"Soooo, what's your spirit?" Minato asked.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a human girl?" Kai asked back.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed. Kai just sighed.

"Yeah, my blade is a girl."

Everyone was still surprised by his last statement.

"Why is it that girls are so attracted to you?" Minato asked. Kai scratched the back of his head.

"I've been wondering that for a very long time; but I'm used to it. She's really pretty actually."

"So what kind of powers do I get?" Minato asked, changing the subject. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"That all depends on your blade's abilities."

He looked at the ground and sighed again.

"And I guess I'm gonna have to help you unlock them."

"Huh? Kai, are you saying?" Minato said.

"Miya and Takehito, will it be alright if we stayed here so I can help train Minato?" Kai asked. The landlords looked at one another and then smiled back at Kai.

"As long nothing gets destroyed, you're free to stay. I assume you know the rules," Miya stated. Kai and his sekirei nodded yes. He then leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Alright then, is there anything else you want to know? I'll tell you anything."

Everyone started thinking. Yomi was the first one done.

"How did you get so strong?"

Kai had a flashback of all the battles he had, leading up to his recent one with Jacob. He then thought to his training with Natsuo.

"I've trained with my cousin for seven years. I learned everything I know from him; but that was only the close combat training."

"Then what about the sword training?" Yomi questioned. Kai laid his blade right on the table.

"I did learn a few things from my blade here; but my overall teacher…was Karasuba herself," he revealed. Everyone was shocked to hear his statement and gasped. Eyes expanded and mouths dropped.

"My cousin is Natsuo, the ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. He trained me in hand to hand combat, while Karasuba taught me how to fight with blades. You could say I get my violent nature from her."

The mentioning of Karasuba caused Minato to hold his head. Focus immediately shifted to him as he repeatedly shook his head.

"Minato, what's the matter?" Matsu asked.

"Big brother?" Kusano whispered worriedly.

"Kai, what's happening to him?" Takehito asked.

"He's fine; this is supposed to happen," he said.

"What? Is this good?" Matsu asked. Kai nodded.

"His eyes are changing. Now that his sword has been revived, his eyes are changing to that of his sword's spirit."

"His sword's spirit? Then that means," Kochou started.

"His eyes will be like a dragon's," Kai finished. He closed his eyes, and Minato finally closed his. He finally calmed down, and the two reopened them. Their eyes were completely different. Kai's eyes were now blue, and Minato's were now red. Both of their eyes were glowing a primary color. Everyone else were looking back and forth at their eyes. Minato was the most confused as he looked around the place; but the thing is, he could see through the walls and doors. His eyes allowed him to see outside.

"Whoa this is so cool!" Minato shouted. He started laughing, but then he stopped after thinking of something.

"Oh crap! Wait! Never mind."

Half of the people, including Kai, sweat dropped. Minato laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your eyes, what do they allow you to see?" Kai asked. Minato stopped looking around and focused on his friend.

"My eyes, they allow me to see past things. Like, I can see past the walls and see outside."

Kai nodded his head.

"Naturally, a dragon's eyes are one of the best eyes to have. They allow you to see things human eyes could never see. No matter dark a place, your eyes can see like it's lit. They're so concentrated that they can see through almost anything."

"Ah this is awesome; but what about your eyes? What do you see?" Minato asked.

"Lightning," Kai stated.

"Huh?" everyone said. He just nodded.

"As lightning as my element, it allows me to see things that would normally be too fast. Nothing, or no one is too fast for me to see. All I have to do is concentrate, and my eyes will do the rest."

"So then, since we have pieces of Stormbringer, doesn't that mean we technically have Stormbringer itself?" Minato asked. It took Kai a minute to find an answer to that question.

"Well, yes and no; it's difficult to explain. You see, the blades we have inherited some of Stormbringer's demonic powers as well. This is how our elemental powers came into being. As you know, mine is lightning. Our other brother controls fire."

"Wow! My own element; so what do I have?" Minato asked happily. Kai shrugged again.

"Again, that depends on your sword. All I can say is, you need to get understand your sword better. Become friends with him; and he'll back you up."

"Okay, I'm starting to understand now. But one more question; and this is about you. This is something I absolutely need to know. And you are the only person who can tell me," Minato stated. Kai didn't like where this was headed and narrowed his eyes. He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to know now?"

Minato sighed after seeing the look in his eyes.

"Now I know you'll be against it; but I think it's time for you to face facts and find closure. I've seen you like this countless times, and it's time to end it. It's not like our opinion of you will change."

"Minato, where are you getting at?" Matsu asked.

"Kai, it's time you told us," Minato said, ignoring his brain-type's question. "Kai; it's time you told us about your past."

Kai narrowed his eyes more after hearing that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Uzume's.

"Please tell us Kai. We all want to know about you; I swear we won't think any less of you. We love you Kai; and we always will. So please, confide in us," she stated. Kai was surrounded by his sekirei, whom hugged him tightly. He let them embrace him and recollected his thoughts. His sekirei let go, and Uzume rested against him.

"Okay; I'll tell you of my past. But, I'm going to give you a warning; if you can't handle it, then you can leave at any time."

Everyone nodded, making Kai sigh.

"Actually Kai, if you don't mind, can you start with your parents? I've noticed how angry you get when your parents are mentioned. And do you know that a dark aura appears around you?" Takehito asked. Kai nodded his head as he looked at the ground.

"It's not that I hate my parents; I love them deeply. It's just, when I needed them most, they turned me away. When I tried to tell them my problems, they kept telling me that they were busy. I moved to Japan when I was nine, and Minato was the first to welcome me. I soon became friends with his mother, younger sister, and grandmother. But the other residents weren't as friendly as they were. Since I'm from America, I doubt anyone hardly knew of the culture; but I studied Japan's culture was fascinated by it. Some of it kept me up at night, but overall, I loved it. The thing about me is, I can learn things ten times faster than other people."

"How long did it take you to fluently speak Japanese?" Minato asked.

"A month, including all its religion and folklores," Kai stated.

"Are you serious?" Kochou asked. "Normally, it takes the average human a year and a half to learn a new language and speak it like its natives."

"When I really get into something, my brain allows me to learn more about it in less time," Kai said. "Anyway, while no one knew about my background, they considered me and my parents as foreigners. Yes I know it's true, but what happened afterwards is the important part. About a week after coming to Japan and meeting Minato, I decided to get used to the landscape of the town. I did get lost several times, but managed to get the general directions. On the way back home, I went to the park to rest for a bit. It was there I met my most hated tormentor, Nathan. He was just your average bully, but why he had a vendetta with me I don't know. And when I say he wanted me dead, he **literally** wanted me dead."

"What did he do?" Uzume asked. Kai continued looking at the ground.

"He tried turning everyone against me. First, he would set me up for crimes I didn't commit, like his friend always ended up missing. I could find his friend, Jake no problem; I could tell you exactly where he was hiding. Every time, I figure out something and fix things, people would apologize for accusing me. But then they would turn on me the moment something goes wrong. It would always turn out that way; I'd solve things, people apologize, and then turn on me. And it's all because of Nathan and his crew."

"Have you ever figured out why he hated you?" Yomi asked. Kai shook his head.

"I didn't really care. I tried to ignore him, but he kept getting under my skin."

"Kai, when you saw Jake and Nathan again, you mentioned how you almost died one day. Was that really true?" Kochou asked.

"WHAT?" his other sekirei stated. Uzume hugged him tighter after hearing that.

"I was heading back home after leaving Minato's. I decided to use the shortcut I always take; but Nathan and his crew anticipated my arrival. Apparently, they've been following me; and finally decided to act when I was alone. They had me outnumbered seven to one. I couldn't run or escape; and they took advantage of that. Jake snuck up behind me and held me down. If I knew what know now, I could've prevented this; but I sadly didn't have that knowledge. As Jake held me down, Nathan and the others stabbed me on time each."

"Oh my, that's terrible," Miya commented with her hand over her mouth.

"They just left me there to die, not looking at me with once ounce of remorse. I thought it was over for me; I thought I was about to die. But then Minato found me and got me help in time. When I recovered, my parents found out who did it. Things started to look good again; but I was sick of it. I was tired of all the bad things happening to me; I just wanted to get away from it all. So, I did some research on my family tree and found out I had a cousin in Tokyo. I decided to leave town and head there. I said goodbye to Minato and traveled to MBI. I found cousin Natsuo and told him my situation. He immediately took me in, and I met the Disciplinary Squad. This was when I was twelve so I didn't know about sekirei, but I could tell there was something different about them than regular humans. Karasuba said she found something interesting about me like she did Natsuo."

"What did she say?" Musubi asked.

"She knew exactly how I felt, wanting to be stronger, wanting more power, and wanting to get back at those who caused me so much pain. She offered to grant me more power; and without hesitation, I accepted. From then on, Natsuo and Karasuba trained me. When I turned fourteen, I met Firestorm," Kai continued.

"Firestorm?" Minato asked. Kai nodded.

"I didn't tell you? The name Burakkusutōmu means Firestorm. I figured I should start using the name you all understand," he explained. "Anyway, I was fourteen when I found her; and her trial was one of the best in my opinion. I had to fight an endless wave of the crew who tried to kill me. For one full hour, it was just an endless wave of tormentors; and I had to fight without no intermissions. As soon as I cleared a wave, another immediately spawned. I couldn't use any weapons so I had to go hand to hand combat. No of them could touch me; I outmatched them even though I was outnumbered. The entire time, I had a wicked smile on my face; it just felt so good, but I knew none of it wasn't real."

"Speaking of Firestorm, how do you know it's a girl?" Yomi asked. Kai rested his head on his palm.

"I met her before taking the trial. She wanted to see first-hand at how I would do. I was surprised too, and a little captivated; but I passed my trial and unlocked her powers. However, I wasn't the most stable after that."

"What do you mean?" Takehito asked.

"When I held Firestorm in my hands, I felt an amazing power coursing through me. It was unlike anything I've felt before. That's when it happened. When I was fifteen, I first unleashed her lightning powers against some past tormentors. There were three of them, and they remembered the day they stabbed me. I was angry and could feel something rising; but I didn't realize it was going to be bad. I let my anger get to me and blanked out. When I regained consciousness, it was pouring outside. Lightning and thunder were going off, and the smell of blood reeked through the air. I took one look down and saw three dead corpses on the ground, their blood oozing over the ground. I looked at my hands and saw them soaked in blood. After putting two and two together, I found out that I killed the guys who found me. And the worst part is, it wasn't even my intention to kill them."

Minato had to cover Ku's ears so she couldn't hear it.

"Natsuo found me in the rain crying over what happened. He comforted me and had me use a practice sword instead of Firestorm. I didn't know her powers would be so great and I ended up giving her up for the time being; but I began to miss her. So after the incident, I still trained, but I also prepared myself to go to Tokyo U. That's when I was reunited with Minato and his sister. He too passed the exams, and with a higher score I might add."

Minato chuckled as he gave him the victory sign.

"That's when I was nineteen and the day Uzume and I first met. Now you see the cute badass you know today."

The entire place was silent. The only people who moved were Kai's sekirei, whom gave their ashikabi one more hug.

"Wow, you've really been through a lot. Now I understand why you're like this," Takehito said.

"That's terrible; it's not fair that you had to experience such pain when you haven't done anything wrong," Yomi said. "If I ever get my hands on one of them, I will make them pay."

"There's no need for that; I've already established my strength to them. Now they won't dare mess with me again," Kai replied. Suddenly, Kai and Minato's swords started shaking violently. They shook so hard, the table suddenly collapsed. The boys grabbed their respective swords and looked at the metal blade. For some reason, the blades' markings are glowing their respective colors. The two stood up.

"Kai, what's going on? Why are they glowing?" Minato interrogated. Kai didn't respond and walked outside.

"W-wait a minute Kai. At least wait for me," Minato said, following him. The stood in the middle of the backyard. Minato waited for his friend to act, but saw him concentrating on something. That's when a blue aura started flowing around him. Minato was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Taking the hint, Minato closed his eyes and started concentrating. As soon as everyone else walked out, Minato's red aura was flowing around his body. Perfectly, he mirrored Kai's movements and swung their blades, creating color streaks in the air. Then raised the swords high in the sky and looked to the Heavens.

"Firestorm!" Kai shouted.

"Leonidas!" Minato exclaimed. The blades glowed brighter, and a light suddenly shot out and went to the skies. One was red, another blue, and far off in the distance, Kai saw a yellow light. Everyone was amazed by the spectacle, until the lights came down and flew towards them. Tsukiumi and Yomi were about to act, but Kai and Minato used their blades like lightning rods and forced the light back to them. Kai rested the blade on his shoulder while Minato sheathed his.

"The three blades have been reawakened. Now all we have to do is bring the wielders together. After that, well, that's what I want to find out," Kai stated. He looked at his friend.

"Minato; I want to understand your blade. Then I'll train you; but only after that."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Minato asked. Kai slid his sword in its sheath.

"I have some clothes to pack. Then I'll come back."

"Alright then; I can't wait," Minato replied enthusiastically. The two crossed sheathes, and Kai started walking away.

"Wait Kai!" Uzume called out. She ran up beside him and walked with him. She linked her arm with his.

"I have some things I need to pack too. You don't mind me coming along do you?" she asked. Kai shook his head no, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for telling us your past; I know it was tough for you, but I'm glad you told us."

The two resumed walking, but Kai was looking at the ground.

'I didn't tell you the whole thing. There are things best left unsaid." Kai thought.

**A/N: Here you go guys; I'm sorry that there wasn't any action scenes. This intended to be an informational chapter, explaining the origins of the swords, and Kai. But like he said, I haven't revealed everything. So this has been MalevolentDarkness16 and even though he wasn't mentioned, Jacobthedarkone are wishing you a good one.**


End file.
